Lord Of The Forsaken
by Archangel the lord of death
Summary: Given a choice to save someone he cares about. Harry enters the world of Azeroth to face the perils that await him. Now ten years on he returns to the wizarding world to prepare them for a coming conflict.
1. Prologue: The Lord Returns

Lord of the Forsaken

Warcraft/Harry Potter crossover.

With the permanent abuse he suffered at the hands of the Dursley's Harry has had enough. Upon fleeing he unintentionally was thrown through a portal. Now 8 years have passed and the boy who lived is back, but not how anyone expected him.

Rating: M

Genre: Action Adventure/Romance/Horror

Pairing: Harry/Sylvanas

Notice: this is in no way tied to my "War Of The Ancients" fanfiction this is an entirely different series.

This is a Wandless Harry fanfic and he will be stronger than the average wizard but he will still get his ass kicked at time to time

Spoilers: There are spoilers to the Warcraft III reign of Chaos and Warcraft III The Frozen Throne storylines and its set 10 years after OOTP and HBP didn't happen and there was just one difference to OOTP and that my friends is SIRIUS DIDN'T DIE and the prophecy while saying that only Harry can kill Voldermort but in this version Harry could still be killed by others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Warcraft 3 or any of its rights they are owned by and Blizzard Entertainment. I also do not own Harry Potter or any of its rights they are owned by JK Rowling and several book publishers.

Prologue: the Lord returns.

A figure walked through the gates of Hogwarts his robes still even against the wind. A group of people walked behind him. One of them stepped up to him. The figures face hidden by the cloak. "Are you ready?" The female voice asked and the lead figure nodded and begun his walk up. Each step made his armoured boots click as they pressed against the stone. The clouded sky parted and the nearly full moon shone down illuminating the castle in front of him. He paused and looked up at the school.

"It's a shame that this school will most probably have unnecessary blood spilt tonight." The male figure stated although from the tone of voice he couldn't give a damn. He stepped up to the giant oak double doors that were the entrance to the castle, every night since Voldermort's return the castle had the doors locked and sealed. Before his return they had only just been shut with the simple lock, now every lock and bolt were sealed.

The figure placed his hand against the door and muttered something under his breath. His hand glowed red and the doors swung backwards the locks having been rusted and broke apart.

Loud alarms echoed through the school and teachers ran down to the main entrance to find out what was happening. Entering the main entrance they found the doors to the great hall open and a few candles illuminated. They walked in with their wands drawn and pointed at the head table where a figure moved.

He clapped his hands and all the candles flared to life.

The teachers covered their eyes and the figure laughed.

"My how the mighty have fallen." He laughed. "To think it used to be that no one could enter without the entire teaching staff down here before they got through the door." He mocked and flicked his hands out the doors to the great hall sealed shut and the teachers looked nervous.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Silence you senile buffoon. I did not return here to listen to your voice, in fact that's the last thing I came here for though you are part of why I returned here." The person stated.

"Stupefy!" The voice of Severus Snape shouted and a red beam shot at the figure who just grabbed the shining plate that was positioned in front of the chair he was sitting in and threw it at the beam it exploding on contact.

"Now, now, now. Can't have that now can we Snivellus." The figure mocked and with another flick of his wrists the wands were ripped from the teachers grip and stuck to the roof that showed the moon beaming down. "Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted I am here for purely a business reason. I have come to remove you from power Dumbledore and expose you for the fake you truly are." The figure taunted and stood up. "Now let me give you a history lesson, don't worry it will be quick." He stated. "26 years ago on Halloween a family was attacked by Voldermort, the parents were killed and the boy well he survived and Voldermort was turned into a spirit. For 14 years the wizarding world lived in peace thanks to the boy who lived." He stated. "And what happened to the boy who lived? He was sent to an abusive family where he was neglected and mistreated until he got that letter when he turned 11." The man explained. "Now he thought his life would become better, but would you believe it? It turned out to be the same. Respected for something he didn't even remember and used as a scapegoat by others or being used by people who wanted glory!" He turned to face a red headed man. "Isn't that right Ronald Weasley?" He asked.

"Potter was a baby who at the first sign of danger ran." Ron retorted venomously.

"I would suggest you watch your mouth after all did he or did he not save your sisters life?" He asked sarcastically. "Anyway I'm getting side tracked. Each and every year that Harry left Hogwarts he was sent back to the abusive muggle family who shall be dealt with in due course. Year after year, life threatening situation after life threatening situation Harry was sent back while Dumbledore the manipulative old bastard knowing all this was happy that his little tool was still under his power." He paused then started again after glaring at the age old man. "Until his fifth year, Harry Potter went to the ministry of magic and lost his godfather then you dropped a bombshell on him, that he was the only one to kill Voldermort, and that anyone was still able to kill him." He stated and the majority of the people didn't know about that so they looked around at the old man with confusion. "So when Harry had been abused to the near point of death he fled from the Dursley's giving up on the fact that Dumbledore would not help his little weapon. He fled and stumbled through a portal. He vanished from this realm and landed in Azeroth." He stated. "There he lived for 8 years fighting in another war to help save other friends. Other TRUE friends!" The man hissed and Ron stepped back slightly in fear.

"Then what happened for the last 2 years?" Dumbledore asked.

"He was still there." He replied,

"But you said he was there for 8 years." Dumbledore responded.

"Yes but you see he died." The man stated and the group looked around in fear without Harry the prophecy couldn't be fulfilled. "He was not gone though, you see life, duty and love can surpass even death." The figure stated.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I thought you would have guessed by now." The figure stated as he reached up to his hood down. Slowly the staffs eyes widened in shock as a mop of unruly black hair became visible. Then pale skin that had turned slightly blue from death was visible except for the location on his forehead where a red scar in the shape of a lightning bolt resided. The hood lowered further and they saw that the once sparkling green eyes were now a dark flaming blood red colour. "You caused my death." Harry stated to Dumbledore. "I have come back to slay Voldermort then fix the wizarding world." Harry stated with a finality that left no room for protests.

TBC

Well there is the prologue for everyone what do you think?


	2. Chapter 1 pt1: Prelude

Lord of the Forsaken

Warcraft/Harry Potter crossover.

With the permanent abuse he suffered at the hands of the Dursley's Harry has had enough. Upon fleeing he unintentionally was thrown through a portal. Now 8 years have passed and the boy who lived is back, but not how anyone expected him.

Rating: M

Genre: Action Adventure/Romance/Horror

Pairing: Harry/Sylvanas

Notice: this is in no way tied to my "War Of The Ancients" fanfiction this is an entirely different series.

This is a Wandless Harry fanfic and he will be stronger than the average wizard but he will still get his ass kicked at time to time

Spoilers: There are spoilers to the Warcraft III reign of Chaos and Warcraft III The Frozen Throne storylines and its set 10 years after OOTP and HBP didn't happen and there was just one difference to OOTP and that my friends is SIRIUS DIDN'T DIE and the prophecy while saying that only Harry can kill Voldermort but in this version Harry could still be killed by others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Warcraft 3 or any of its rights they are owned by and Blizzard Entertainment. I also do not own Harry Potter or any of its rights they are owned by JK Rowling and several book publishers.

Chapter 1: Prelude

"Tell us Harry what happened to you?" Dumbledore asked in concern.

"Like he needs to tell you." A woman laughed darkly on Harry's right side and he turned to face her and muttered something in a language Dumbledore didn't know. She nodded her head slightly and grinned.

"Although she is right, you do not deserve to know the pain that I suffered. The demons I faced and the way I died." Harry paused for a moment his eyes burning holes into all of them before he laughed. "But I will tell you, just because I want to see you suffer in the misery that you caused. I want to see the look of helplessness in your being when you realise that all this could have been prevented." Harry commented in mild amusement.

"Look at Potter again trying to show off his fame." Ron sneered.

"Hey at least I have done something to earn this unlike the other incident." Harry commented with a shrug of his shoulders. "Unlike some people who just hope to get a taste of fame by clinging on to people even if they dislike a person. Hell Malfoy was honest with his dislike." Harry called out to the group and Ron, because he wasn't one of the teachers still had his wand and raised it about to fire off a spell at Harry.

The woman next to Harry quickly reached into her coat and threw an object at Ron. Harry was quicker than her though and although the kife was stopped by an invisible sheild Ron vanished with a slight pop. in his spot stood a bright red sheep looking around at everyone in confusion. "Play nice." She taunted as Hermione checked on Ron.

"Goes double for you Sylvanas." Harry responded turning to face her. He wasn't serious though, he just gave the impression as he subtely waved his hand and turned Ron back to his normal form. "Now you want to hear my tale, but to tell you that we need to be somewhere more suitable." Harry stated simply. "And Dumbledore a room needs to be prepared for Sylvanas and I." Harry explained and Dumbledore nodded.

"It shall be done, but where are we going to if I may ask?" Dumbledore inquired.

"To a place a rebellion was trained." Harry responded.

"The room of requirements." Hermione stated knowingly.

The walk was in silence and Harry lead the way with Sylvanas by his side the staff members followed behind and Harry was glad he took their wands from them, they now rested inside his cloak pocket. "This was easier than I expected." Harry whispered to Sylvanas.

"Their tricks have not yet begun; the resistance will become harder as time passes by." Sylvanas explained.

"But by that point it will already be too late. The Acolytes are already preparing everything, the blight and the plague are already gripping towns on the southern edge of the country, as we play nice they slowly die." Harry explained with a small chuckle. "We returned to fix this place. Once it is fixed we will lay claim to it and you shall be my queen." Harry stated and Sylvanas smiled

"I am already the queen of one world, Azeroth is so much nicer than this." Sylvanas commented. "This place is too noisy. But I suppose we could change it." Sylvanas whispered back as Harry walked backwards and forwards at the tapestry until it disappeared and a door formed. Opening the door Harry walked in and the rest followed to see two chairs a large table and then a series of chairs on the other side. On the table sat a map. The landmasses shown though, were not known to the staff as they sat examining it.

"That is the world I was sent to." Harry informed. "Not as highly advanced as the muggle world but a lot better at accepting things that aren't normal." Harry explained as he sat down and Sylvanas took the seat next to him.

"What happened to you?" Dumbledore asked again and Harry smirked.

"You really want to know? You really want to know what happened?" Harry asked. "Well sit back, shut up and listen good." Harry snapped. "I'll skip the bit at the Dursleys for nothing happened there, it started while I was at the nearby park, I had just avoided my cousin and his latest plans of Harry bashing." Harry begun and sighed. "Its amusing really, I was sitting on the swing next thing I know I am no longer there, all I see is a blue swirl as I fell. I don't know how long I was falling for but when I hit the ground I had no clue where I was as I passed out." Harry calmly summarised as he looked at the group with a look that dared them to interrupt.

"When I woke up…"

TBC

Well there is the next chapter done Finally  I knew I would get it done I just hadn't worked out when I would get it done by.

Just to warn people that this wont be a story that i work diligently on for a while as the ideas and planning that i had for it have all gone missing (i had the equivalent of about 20 chapters all sorted out. Unfortunately i have either lost them during my time moving house or i have left them at my old house.

when i get inspiration i will continue. that you can take to the bank


	3. Chapter 1 pt2: Scarlet Monastery

Lord of the Forsaken

A Harry Potter World of Warcraft Crossover

Summary: Thrown into a different dimension, Harry Potter must find his way back through any means possible while trying to survive in a strange and drastically different world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Warcraft, they both belong to their respective owners and I am not making any money from this and am only doing this to improve my talents as a writer and

Although the story is meant to be Harry retelling, I will be showing the first bit of events that led up to them finding Harry. If in doubt, the basic explanation was that Harry had been told what happened before he met them.

Chapter 1: The Scarlet Monastery

"Are you sure the disturbance is coming from there?" A night elf asked as she peered down the Gnomish Binoculars.

"All our research into this big disturbance has shown that it originated here." The Gnome responded with amusement as if questioning his work was folly.

"I did not doubt you Gazmig." She responded calmly handing him the device as she stood up. "I just did not wish to be in this area again." She muttered looking around at the trees and ground that had suffered large amounts of brutality and harshness at the effects of the Scourge and now the Forsaken who controlled this area.

"We are deep in Horde Territory here Karev." Gazmig paused and sighed slightly. "I'm surprised we haven't ran into anyone yet."

"That's why it was just us two sent in. We're to investigate this disturbance and if possible get it out of here and back to either Ironforge or Stormwind. Without any of them realising." Karev sighed in annoyance. She did not like being here, the very aura of the land had become corrupted and it made her feel nauseous. "But you are right, we have not ran into anyone. This deep I would have expected to at least run into some patrols." She again looked up at the distant building. "But to head into there of all places…"

"What is wrong with that place? They are humans in there aren't they?" Gazmig questioned.

"I had to deal with a group of them before… Unless you can prove your alive and not a recently resurrected member of the Forsaken or Scourge they will attempt to kill you in about 10 seconds." Karev responded. "I wasn't fast enough last time and they attacked without restraint. I could not reason with them and in the end I defeated them. They are fanatics and zealots. I don't trust them." Karev muttered in disgust.

"I have heard of the Scarlet Crusade but I didn't realise their methods were that…" He was cut off as Karev spoke up again.

"Harsh? The reality of their actions are kept secret because they are doing a relatively good job at removing the Undead presence." Karev admitted. "I don't like how this meeting is going to turn out." Karev sighed and shook her head. "Of course we could get lucky and the guards might be…" She was cut off as the bushes rustled and spun round readying her bow, notching an arrow in the blink of an eye.

Gazmig was slower to respond as he reached for his sword and turned to face the disturbance as a figure pushed her way out into the view of the two brushing her red hair out of her face. "Be calm Night Elf I mean you no harm." The Blood Elf gestured calmly as she held her hands up to show she had no weapons concealed.

"I remember you, I remember your attempt to kill me." Karev growled without lowering her weapon at all and the Blood Elf shrugged her shoulders calmly.

"I was only following orders." She responded but didn't lower her hands. "You had acquired something that my lord needed and I was the one sent to get it back." She explained.

"The item in question belonged to my people." Karev said and again the Blood Elf shrugged.

"Be that as it may, you need my help if you want to get in there." She said with a smirk and with one hand pointed at the large building behind them.

"Bringing you with us would garauntee our deaths." Karev said calmly, "after all the Blood Elves are allies with the Forsaken are they not?" She asked mockingly.

"But I have information that I can pass on to them about the Scourge that might gain free passage." She explained.

"We don't have time to be fighting Karev." Gazmig muttered but Karev refused to back down.

"Why would you help us?" Karev asked and the Blood Elf laughed.

"Don't think I do this just for you, I have something of interest in there as well." She responded and Karev frowned.

"Of course, your obsession and addiction to magic would draw your people to this disturbance like moths to a flame." Karev said calmly.

"That is not the reason I am here. I could care less about that, I come here for something much more important… to me at least." She added as an afterthought.

"Karev, lower your weapon, if she can get us in without a fight then we should just take the risk." Gazmig declared. Karev hesitated for another moment and then slowly lowered her bow.

"I'm watching you Alyssia, very closely." Karev snapped before stalking off towards the castle. Alyssia just smiled in response as Gazmig rushed to keep up with the Night Elf.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The Monastery drew closer and the three moved cautiously keeping an eye out for an ambush by the Scarlet Crusade or any undead that littered the area. It was too quiet. No one liked the calm that surrounded them, it put them on edge. Of course, Karev was already on edge because of the Blood Elf that travelled with them but that was on top of her distrust of this plagued land. "We are coming up to the Monastery, why are there no guards?" Karev asked aloud.

"For a Night Elf who spends all her time in the forests you are quite unobservant aren't you?" Alyssia mocked as she drew her blade and slowed her movement looking around her.

"This land screams in agony over the devestation it has suffered, forgive me if I don't live up to your expectations." Karev snapped and drew her bow looking for the unseen enemies.

"Pathetic, how the high and mighty Kal'dorei have fallen, their talents waning as time goes by while ours increase." Alyssia mocked and Karev spun pointing the bow at her.

"Our people are still as strong as they were all those years ago when the Highborne were banished." Karev taunted and Alyssia turned to glare.

"Erm… Ladies?" Gazmig said from his position in between the two arguing Elves.

"We may have been banished but at least the things we did were in an attempt to improve our race." Alyssia snapped. She was one of the younger generation who had been told differently about what had happened

"Alyssia!" Gazmig called out trying to get the blood elves attention.

"Your own people lied to you about what truly happened." Karev smirked in victory. "They were going to destroy the world through there actions."

"Karev?" Gazmig asked turning to the Night Elf in a useless attempt to get her attention. The two traded insults back and forth completely ignoring the situation they were in.

"Throw down your weapons!" A male voice shouted and the two Elves were shocked to reality as they looked at the large group of armoured soldiers that had surrounded them. Gazmig didn't hesitated and threw his short sword to the ground while Karev and Alyssia hesitated for a moment weighing their options before finally deciding surrendering would be the better idea and dropped their weapons to the ground.

"I guess they believe we are alive." Alyssia muttered as one walked up behind her and bound her hands together behind her back.

"With the amount of arguing you two do, I'm not surprised." Gazmig mocked.

"Quiet!" One of the soldiers ordered as Karev and Gazmig had their hands bound as well.

"I come bearing a warning." Alyssia said and one of the more impatient guards stepped forwards and back handed her. She stumbled backwards her head turning to the side from the force of the blow her cheek slowly turning red from the impact.

"I said be Quiet!" The Soldier snapped and Alyssia glared in anger at the man in front of her.

"The Scourge are coming this way!" Alyssia snapped refusing to stay quiet and the soldiers all turned to face her.

"What did you say?" The leader asked.

"The Scourge are finally taking notice of you humans and are coming here en masse to destroy you." Alyssia said.

"Let them come! They will not defeat our holy cause." The first explained. "All Right men, Back to the Monastery!" he shouted and the trio were frog marched back to the monastery.

"Well that worked better than I expected." Alyssia muttered under her breath, too quiet for the humans who were nearby but Karev heard it faintly thanks to her advanced Elven hearing.

'_That was her plan? Lead us up to the point of being detected, get detected and then prove we are living by arguing that much? She is either truly crazy or a genius…'_ Karev thought as they closed in on the monastery. _'Now to find out what that disturbance was.'_ Karev pondered knowing that they would be thrown in cells the moment they got to the Monastery. They may have passed the initial test but there was still the lingering doubt if the warriors thought the three were freshly turned.

*-*-*-*-*-*-

He groaned as he awoke looking around and frowning slightly in confusion. "Where am I?" He muttered, his voice raspy and dry. He looked around at the stone walls and thick wooden door with a small barred window that let the only light from a flickering torch attached to the wall.

Footsteps from up the corridor echoed and he struggled to get to his feet to get out of sight to jump his captors as they entered, if they were even coming in here but his legs refused to move and his head spun in agony as he shifted about. There was no way he was going to be able to escape yet. Letting out an almost silent sigh he leant his head forwards and closed his eyes… maybe if they thought he was unconscious they might disappear for a bit longer at least until he had recovered a bit. The lock to the door clicked and it was pushed open heavily and 3 indignant cries, 2 female and 1 male echoed in the quiet room as the door slammed shut again.

"How rude… I offer them information on a common enemy and they throw me in here… with you!" The first women spoke up angrily, she sounded arrogant and like one of the upper class people that he regularly dealt with. "I don't even warrant a separate cell! Hell we get thrown into one that is already being used!" She continue complaining and he suppressed the urge to grimace, arrogant people and the problem of not even knowing where he was. If this was a prison then why so many in the same cell, why no beds for the people or a toilet or anything like that. Why a basic wooden door.

"Alyssia, quit complaining, it was to be expected, after all they would want to quarantine us to see if we were Scourge or Forsaken acting like living people." The second woman responded as one of the two women moved towards him.

"Careful Karev, he might be dangerous." The male commented his voice high pitched and from the location of the sound he was also quite short.

"I don't think he will cause any problems, I mean from the look of him he barely looks able to stand let alone fight." The woman… Karev responded and he felt her lean in slightly examining him. Her hand reached forwards to lift his head to study him but his hand snapped out and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Don't you think we should introduce ourselves first?" He asked slowly his voice cracking slightly before he gently released his grip. He opened his eyes then blinked in surprise as he sat staring into a pair of shining silver eyes.

"I apologise I did not know you were conscious." Karev muttered in surprise as she pulled her hand back as he slowly let go of his grip. He smiled slightly as he struggled to move himself into a more comfortable position.

"That's ok." He responded calmly. His vision had to be playing tricks on him, the person in front of him was purple? _"must be body paint of some sort… but that doesn't explain the ears…"_ He mused to himself as he studied her briefly pale purple skin and what looked like tribal tattoos on her face. He hadn't met anyone with silver eyes or any distinguishing characteristic on his travels but the most distinguishing characteristic were her ears. They were far larger than normal and ended in points, first he thought they were over enthusiastic trekkies but her clothing was old battle armour similar to what was worn during the medieval period but it looked like nothing he recognised.

She stepped back and he looked at the other woman with her and saw she was around similar height but completely different contrast in skin colour, where Karev was purple skinned and slightly on the savager side, Alyssia had the same skin tone as him. She also with long ears and stood in full mail armour looking extremely annoyed at the events transpiring. The frown looked cute on her, he thought idly as he looked to the last one.

He was short, from the looks of it if the last guy was standing next to him then he would barely reach his knee. He had messy red hair and was wearing a black outfit that made him blend against the darkness of the room.

"My name is Karev Shadowsong," The purple woman introduced.

"My name is Gazmig Gearthrottle!" The small man stated cheerfully

The third looked like she didn't want to introduce herself but eventually did. "Alyssia Dawnrunner." She introduced and the man nodded.

"My name is…" he paused in confusion and frowned slightly. "My name is…" He repeated but then stopped. "I can't remember..." He said in surprise

TBC

Well that is the new chapter, i hope you enjoyed it and yes i am still alive. i Didn't expect to be updating this story for a long time but hey, when inspiration strikes you have to go with it.


	4. Chapter 2: Confusion

Lord of the Forsaken

A Harry Potter World of Warcraft Crossover

Summary: Thrown into a different dimension, Harry Potter must find his way back through any means possible while trying to survive in a strange and drastically different world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Warcraft, they both belong to their respective owners and I am not making any money from this and am only doing this to improve my talents as a writer and

Notice: I had a change of ideas on how this story should kick off and as such I have instead of redoing the last chapter I am leaving it there but giving a reason to it in this one. Everything will work out in the end.

Chapter 2: Confusion

"No, no, no! That isn't right." Harry muttered leaning forwards his hands gripping his head.

"I was about to agree with that," Sylvanas muttered looking at Harry who ran his hand through his hair.

"How can you not know what happened?" Ron asked snidely and Harry growled slightly.

"It's easy when you have to deal with a manipulative Dragon!" Harry responded causing everyone except Sylvanas and the group Harry had arrived with to look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I will explain when I actually get to that point, for now the start… the real start." He looked down as a map appeared on the table with the three continents of Azeroth on them. "My first taste of Azeroth was due to one of their Demigods." Harry said, "She of dreaming, the Green Dragon Aspect Ysera, this all happened before I arrived there, while I was still at the Dursley's…"

*-*-*-*-*-

It was late, Harry was tired from the days chores but he didn't care, it got his mind off of Sirius… "That idiot." He muttered as the memories of the fight at the Department of Mysteries came to the forefront of his mind. "If he had only been acting like his namesake!" Harry said a small dark smirk flicking at the side of his mouth as he realised he couldn't use serious to describe Sirius without that joke coming to mind. "He knew how dangerous she was, why didn't he take her seriously!" Harry growled slamming his fist down into his pillow as he collapsed down on to his bed.

Harry rolled onto his back looking up at the plain ceiling and sighed. "But in the end its my fault…" Harry whispered sadly. "If I had paid more attention while dealing with Snape and didn't let him trick me!" He paused as he clenched his fists a strangled growl of frustration escaping his lips.

He yawned. Feeling his eyes grow heavy he shut them knowing that he would probably be awake soon enough with the nightmares that continued to plague him.

_He floated, he was above Privet Drive looking down at the buildings everything had a faint tint of green to it. He smiled letting himself hover through the emptiness enjoying the calm and quiet before letting himself float off towards Hogwarts, travelling faster than physically possible the dream realm shifted so he was standing on top of the School's roof._

"_Poor, poor Harry…" A female voice whispered and Harry froze looking around trying to find the location of the voice._

"_Who's there?" He asked wondering what his psyche had created for him this time. There had been many nightmares, each time someone else who he cared for deeply suffered, he wondered who it would be this time as he walked through the corridors of the school the voice continuing to whisper out to him._

"_Poor Harry, you would do anything for them wouldn't you?" She asked and Harry stopped in confusion._

"_For who?" He called out his voice echoing in the quiet, deserted corridors._

"_Those you care about, and especially for him." The voice stopped as the portraits began changing images flashing up pictures of his friends all happy memories of them bringing a warmth to his heart. "You would do anything for them, wouldn't you?" She asked again as the green glow became brighter causing his eyes to sting slightly._

"_I would, I'd die for them!" Harry called back as a quiet melodic laugh echoed through the corridor._

"_I would not ask that of you." She responded and Harry looked confused._

"_Who are you?" He asked as a woman seemed to glide down the corridor with emerald green hair and robes before stopping in front of him and Harry gasped in surprise as he saw her eyes were shut yet she seemed perfectly aware of what went on all around her._

"_I have seen your dreams…" She trailed off again her voice wistful as the school melted away from around them to be replaced by the department of mysteries._

"_NO! Don't bring me here now!" Harry cried out in protest shutting his eyes refusing to watch the scene unfold._

"_I come to offer you a chance to save him." She said and Harry froze his body rigid as he inched his head up to look at her._

"_Save him?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper._

"_That archway, it acts as a gap between your world and mine. He is in Azeroth," She said as if that explained everything._

"_He's alive!?" Harry shouted and she nodded. "How can I get him back? How can I save him?" Harry asked._

"_The gateway is no longer in safe hands, to go that way you would surely die…" She said before nodding her head. "Yes, I know of a way, but it will be painful for you." _

"_Why are you doing this for me? Why help someone who isn't even part of where you are from?" Harry questioned trying to understand what the strange womans goal was._

"_Our worlds are linked Harry Potter, eventually your enemy will find his way and disrupt the tentative balance that remains on ours." She said. "I have seen your dreams, I have seen your suffering, you are such an interesting dreamer." She said a small smirk appearing on her face and Harry felt himself blushing as he went through the mental checklist of his dreams and wondering which one she was referring too._

"_I know I most probably will regret this later, but I accept, I must save him if I can." Harry commented and she nodded her head before becoming distant again._

"_Poor, poor, Harry." Her voice whispered. "You would do anything for them…" She questioned and Harry tried to understand what was going on._

"_Of course I would." He called out once more,_

"_You might just have to…" Her voice cut off as a blinding white light engulfed him._

_*-*-*-*-_

He awoke, his eyes snapping open as he gasped out in pain his hands gripping his bed his nails digging into the mattress his mouth opening in a silent scream as pain ripped through his body. His magic went haywire items levitating and bouncing around the room slamming against the walls as the more fragile ones shattered the remanents spraying across the room. Outside he could faintly hear Vernon's voice echo as he slammed his hand on the door trying to break open the door but his magic reacted and a bookcase shifted slamming against it blocking it. Harry screamed out loudly through the dark night before vanishing in a ball of green light the items that had been floating falling lifelessly to the ground.

Outside the Order Member looked up as the Green Flash disturbed him from his book, he had been relaxed on his guard duty since nothing had happened at all and now he was regretting it, clambering up a tree he glanced through the window and saw the devestation and immediately apparated to get Dumbledore.

*-*-*-*-

Sylvanas looked around the devastated Royal Quarter in disgust and anger, betrayed… she had expected Varimatharas to do something like this, deep down she had known but each passing day and each passing month had let her trust in him grow. Never again, the demons would pay for this, the Scourge would pay, the alliance would pay for it all! "We have been betrayed brethren." She said quietly her voice carried over the silent Forsaken as they stood watching her. "This is a lesson learnt, it will never happen…" She trailed off as a green light exploded in front of her eyes and a figure dropped to the floor. She raised her hands as the guards moved across to attack seeing that the figure was unconscious. "Take him to the dungeons," She ordered. "Incase he is a mage place Magic Binders on him!" Sylvanas snapped and two of the Forsaken Guards walked forwards and grabbed him dragging him away. She turned back to her soldiers. "And now, we march against the Lich King, we march against the Alliance, we march against all those who will stand in our way!" Sylvanas declared and the massed troops cheered for their Banshee Queen.

TBC

Well there is the next chapter I hope you enjoyed it. If your confused, don't worry… everything will be explained in time.


	5. Chapter 3: Suffering

Lord of the Forsaken

A Harry Potter World of Warcraft Crossover

Summary: Thrown into a different dimension, Harry Potter must find his way back through any means possible while trying to survive in a strange and drastically different world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Warcraft, they both belong to their respective owners and I am not making any money from this and am only doing this to improve my talents as a writer and

Notice: I had a change of ideas on how this story should kick off and as such I have instead of redoing the last chapter I am leaving it there but giving a reason to it in this one. Everything will work out in the end.

Chapter 3: Suffering

"So he's alive?" Remus asked from the back of the group, Harry glanced up in surprise not even noticing him originally.

"He was when I was contacted." Harry muttered shaking his head sadly.

Remus sighed in sadness before falling back into his chair.

"I'm sorry Moony we got to him too late." Harry consoled. "I will explain when the time comes." Harry commented before glancing at the robed figure standing behind him, the dull blue glow of the eyes staring at Moony.

"So I had arrived in Azeroth, it was my first day there and already I was stuck in a prison cell." Harry said looking at Sylvanas who just stared back at him a small smirk on her face. "I did not know where I was or why I was in the cell…"

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry groaned in pain as a hand slapped across his face in an attempt to wake him up, sharp nails scratching his cheek slgihtly as he heard the person speak in a language he didn't recognise. _'Great, just what I need a language barrier to cause problems.'_ He groaned internally before opening his eyes to look at the person.

He stared at the figure in front of him.

The eyeless, noseless face stared right back at him and Harry pulled away as much as he could pressing himself against the back of the room he was in staring at the decaying face. The figure smirked slightly seeing Harry's discomfort and spoke again in a language he didn't understand. Harry frowned in confusion and the person lost the smirk as he circled through a variety of different languages, which just made Harry look even more confused. The figure threw his hands up in the air in frustration before turning and walking out of the room. Harry stared at the door for a moment wondering what just happened.

"Great, just great, I have no idea where I am, I have no idea where to look and now I have no idea as to how to get out of this place…" Harry groaned as he sat looking around the empty stone room. "Not much for décor now are they…" Harry muttered as he heard footsteps come towards the door. "Here they come again." Harry muttered as the door opened and the same person returned but behind him stood another one in a dark grey robe. The two spoke to each other for several moments before the one in the robe withdrew what looked to be a wand and walked towards Harry. Harry reached for his wand but his eyes widened in realisation.

It was still back at Privet Drive… he had been transported during his sleep and now he was stuck without his only means of defence.

The robed person walked forwards and Harry closed his eyes resigning himself to his fate before he felt the wand tap on his head and a slight niggling pain at the back of his mind before it vanished.

"It… it is done, he can now understand and speak common." The robed person said and Harry opened his eyes in surprise understanding him.

"Good, inform the Dark Lady, she will more than likely want to speak to the spy herself." The first one said.

"As you command Azmodai." The robed figure said and turned walking out the door and closing behind it behind him.

"Right, now as you can understand Common language now I have to ask you… What kind of spy are you?" Azmodai questioned looking at Harry.

"Spy?" Harry said in surprise. "I'm not a spy! I don't even know where I am." Harry snapped and Azmodai laughed.

"No of course you don't, you just happen to appear in the Royal Chambers of the Dark Lady moments after a rebellion occurred…" He trails off, part of him realising how stupid that sounds.

"Yes and if I was a spy then why would I appear in the middle of you all? Also why would I appear with no weapons of any sort, no equipment to spy on you and oh yes, because it sure as hell needs repeating appear in the middle of you UNCONSCIOUS!" Harry snapped in annoyance and Azmodai laughed.

"You have guts… The Apothecary Society might have to inspect them later." Azmodai smirked viciously at Harry who cringed slightly wondering what he was going to be signed up for.

"They will not get him," A female voice said and Azmodai spun round immediately dropping to a knee in front of the woman. "Stand up Azmodai, how many times do I have to tell you not to kneel to me." She said and the man slowly stood up.

"Always one more time my lady." He said and a small sigh of frustration escaped her lips.

"Very well, now get yourself patched up, Varimatharas inflicted quite a bit of damage," She paused studying his face. "I believe they have your nose in the Apothecarium." She explained and the man bowed before leaving. "Now…" She paused turning to face Harry whose eyes widened in surprise at the bright blood red eyes she had. "You are a mystery to me." She said, "it is clear you are not a spy yet from your clothing I can also tell you are not from here…" She trailed off looking at Harry's hand me down clothes in disgust. "Who are you?"

Harry paused wondering how much he should say, it was clear that these people were dangerous and if they found a way back into his world then they could cause serious problems.

The moment hesitation cost him and the woman walked forwards grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to his feet pushing him painfully against the wall. "What is your name?" She asked again and Harry spoke.

"Harry Potter." He responded and She smiled slightly letting go of him.

"Good, you actually can comprehend simple questions." She said condescendingly. "Where are you from Mr Potter?" She asked her voice smooth and Harry noticed the slight echo in her voice unable to place what was causing it, he really wished the room was brighter… he could swear her skin was blue.

"I am not from around here." Harry responded and his head snapped to the side as she backhanded him with a hand covered in armour.

"You will talk, you will tell me everything I want to know and in all honesty I don't care how long it takes I will find out." She said before stepping away from him and moving back towards the door. "You are a mystery Mr. Potter, I plan to solve that mystery." She explained and Harry just stared at her.

*-*-*-*-*-

"And so that day turned into two days, those two days turned into two weeks, those two weeks turned into two months." Harry said looking at Dumbledore. "As you can probably tell it wasn't all just a simple backhand to the face." Harry explained and Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"Two months of torture?" Dumbledore asked and harry nodded glancing over at Sylvanas who returned the look without hesitation.

"Two months trying to find out one key piece of information." Harry explained.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"HOW I got there." Harry continued. "How I managed to appear in their main stronghold and I couldn't tell them."

"Why couldn't you tell them? What was stopping you?" Hermione pestered.

"That woman I saw in the vision before I appeared was powerful, extremely powerful, it was her who did it, she of dreaming, she made it so I couldn't let slip about their powers. She placed a block on my mind, every time I tried to speak of it I'd feel ill, seriously ill." Harry explained. "They kept trying to get me to push pass the block but I couldn't. In the end I spoke, I told them all I could about everything that she wanted to know. Two whole months of torture will do things to people. I survived as much as I could but it was too much." He finished and lowered his head closing his eyes. "That will be all for today, We have travelled far and need rest." Harry said and the map vanished.

"I didn't realise undead got tired." Ron sneered and Harry looked over at him with boredom.

"The amount of things you don't realise is unbelievably big." Harry retorted and Ron glared. "Now Professor Dumbledore, we will need rooms." Harry said and Dumbledore nodded his head.

"I expected as much, the Elves have been working to organise the guest suite for you and your associates." Dumbledore explained and Harry nodded standing up and left with Sylvanas, the other robed figures following after them.

TBC

Well there is the next chapter done, I hope you enjoyed it. Not much to say about this chapter really but I will say this, next one will be a short one.

Next Chapter: Sylvanas's Interlude


	6. Sylvanas Interlude

Lord of the Forsaken

A Harry Potter World of Warcraft Crossover

Summary: Thrown into a different dimension, Harry Potter must find his way back through any means possible while trying to survive in a strange and drastically different world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Warcraft, they both belong to their respective owners and I am not making any money from this and am only doing this to improve my talents as a writer and

Notice: I had a change of ideas on how this story should kick off and as such I have instead of redoing the last chapter I am leaving it there but giving a reason to it in this one. Everything will work out in the end.

Sylvanas Interlude

The group entered the Common Area for the Guest suite and looked around, Harry noted that it was similar in set-up to the Gryffindor Common Room but instead of a spiral staircase leading to Dorms it had two corridors leading to individual rooms. Harry gestured with his hands muttering a few words in a different Language before smiling as several different colour orbs appeared around the room. One of the robed figures went to comment Harry stopped him raising a finger to his lips before muttering another phrase and the glows vanished. "There, now we can talk freely." Harry commented before falling back into a comfy chair.

"It seems Dumbledore is trying to listen in on our private conversations, wont he notice your removal of the spells?" The figure asked sitting down and lowering his hood.

"I doubt it, I didn't destroy the spell just covered it, as far as he is concerned we are having a discussion about what life is like in this hell hole." Harry responded and the man laughed as Sylvanas walked off down the corridor. She turned pushing open one of the doors looking around it.

The room was plain, a large double bed, a simple red rug on the floor and the window overlooked the area where they had entered. She turned looking over at the mirror walking over to it and looking at herself.

"You might want to get the nurse to take a look at that curse your under!" A voice cried out and Sylvanas looked around in confusion before her eyes locked onto the mirror. "Yes dearie, it is me speaking." The mirror said in an almost condescending tone. Sylvanas glared and swung out punching the mirror and shattering it the shards falling to the floor and breaking even more scattering across the floor.

"Now was that really necessary?" a voice asked and Sylvanas turned to see Harry leaning against the door frame.

"Yes it was." Sylvanas responded before walking away from the mirror up to Harry. "Why are we wasting our time with this?" She questioned and Harry laughed standing up straight.

"Because we need time for everything to be organised, one of the most powerful wizards of this world is in this very building, the longer we can keep him occupied the more time we have to organise everything here." Harry said darkly.

"You really think he can stop us?" She asked and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Is the Pope Catholic?" He asked and Sylvanas looked at him in confusion and he winced slightly. "Oh right, bad analogy… is the Lich King and evil bastard?" Harry asked and Sylvanas rolled her eyes.

"This will be our last chance to stop them." Sylvanas commented and Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"The Alliance and the Horde will continue." He said walking over to the window and closing the curtains. "In all honesty I could care less about those warring fossils." He said as he pulled off his jumper and shirt. "The only thing I want to see safe now is you." He responded quietly turning away from her, his back on display to her as she moved forwards pulling off her gloves and trailing across the various scars across his back with her fingers.

"I am still amazed that you ever forgave me for that." Sylvanas said as she ran her finger along a large jagged scar a brief memory of the barbed whip that had been used crossed to the forefront of her mind. She shook her head lowering her hand from Harry as he turned to face her.

"I have always been told I have a saving people thing." He responded gently tilting her head to kiss her softly. "Part of saving is forgiving." He continued. "Besides you did what anyone in your situation would do, find the information to protect your people… no matter the cost." He finished and Sylvanas nodded before pushing him away as her hand reached up and unclipped the cloak as she threw it to one side.

"And that is why you are here now." She responded a hand brushing at his cheek. "You realise what must be done, you are willing to do what must be done now and yet you still hold onto your compassion." She whispered. "But still, to abandon…" She trailed off as Harry pressed a finger to her lips.

"No, shh, don't worry about them… if they followed the plan, they will be ready when the time comes. Rhonin is good at organising these sort of situations, Khadgar is working in Outland to create a portal to connect this world to him which will allow a greater variety of strategies to use against him."

"And the Burning Legion?"

"The technology of this world is much more advanced then Azeroth, they will find it very difficult to defeat the troops of this world." Harry explained and then shook his head. "But enough about the outside problems, now there is just me and you, the outside world doesn't matter, the outside suffering doesn't matter, we are here and we need to live in the now… at least for one more evening." Harry said with a smile and kissed Sylvanas again.

Sylvanas smiled breaking the kiss and pushing him onto the bed, Harry grinned and with a gesture of his hand the wall torches flicked out bathing the room in darkness.

*-*-*-*-*-

Dumbledore sat in his office, he looked over the notes that he had made so far about Harry's trip to Azeroth and turned to the fireplace. He had to contact the minister about the dangers of the gateway and attempt to close it down.

He picked up a handful of Floo Powder and chucked it into the Fireplace. He gave the command to allow him direct access to the Secretary of the Minister and a young woman's face appeared in the fireplace.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore? How may I help you?" She asked.

"I need to speak to the Minister immediately." He said and The woman frowned.

"I'm sorry Professor I thought you had heard." The Woman spoke.

"Heard what my dear?" Dumbledore asked.

"Minister Bones was admitted to St Mungo's earlier this week with a strange unidentified illness." The woman explained and Dumbledore nodded.

"Very well, please keep me informed of her condition." Dumbledore said and after an acknowledgment from the woman Dumbledore turned back to his desk and back to his notes.

"What is going on?" he muttered letting out a deep sigh before flicking the lights off and heading to his room to sleep.

TBC

Well there is a bit of foreshadowing for you… we shall find out what happens in the future, the very distant future.


	7. Chapter 4: Servitude

Lord of the Forsaken

A Harry Potter World of Warcraft Crossover

Summary: Thrown into a different dimension, Harry Potter must find his way back through any means possible while trying to survive in a strange and drastically different world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Warcraft, they both belong to their respective owners and I am not making any money from this and am only doing this to improve my talents as a writer and

Chapter 4: Servitude

Harry was awake early, the old memories of Hogwarts haunting him as he pulled himself out of the bed leaving Sylvanas there resting. He got dressed and moved down into the common room to see the others were all absent and smiled slightly walking out of the main doorway. He walked along the corridors and up the stairs aimlessly moving to the tallest tower to once again look out over the grounds of a school which he had once enjoyed so much.

"I figured you would come here." Hermione spoke up as Harry stepped up on to the rooftop.

"Are you sure you want to be here all by yourself? Your husband might disagree with it." Harry responded nonchalantly as he walked past her and looked over the grounds.

"You know how hot headed Ron is, it all originates from an inferiority complex because he's the second youngest in the family." Hermione explained.

"And Ginny is the youngest and yet she doesn't seem to have the same complex." Harry said.

"Shes the only girl of the family, she doesn't need to compete with them and anyway you havent seen her in 10 years so how are you going to know what she is like?" Hermione questioned and Harry shrugged.

"Your right I wouldn't," Harry agreed.

"I have a question for you…" She trailed off uncertain of how to continue.

"Speak your mind," Harry pushed.

"When you arrived you said you were going to prove Dumbledore to be the 'Fake' that he is… what did you mean?" She asked.

"I was joking." Harry said

"Joking?" Hermione questioned in disbelief.

"Joking."

"Joking…" Hermione muttered in disbelief.

"I have been gone for 10 years Hermione, I wanted to make a dramatic return." Harry said grinning on the outside while internally he was laughing like crazy. _'Oh if only she knew…'_

Harry winced as she hit him round the back of the head. "If anyone else had tried to do that I would have killed them." Harry said calmly before looking over his shoulder at Hermione.

"You've changed a lot." She said.

"As have you, your world is one of suffering through negligence, ours is through one of action and consequences." Harry responded and Hermione looked at him in sadness.

"This is your world." She responded and Harry let out a bark of a laugh.

"This world?" He asked gesturing out across the landscape "This world does nothing except brand me a traitor, a weakling, a crazy person, a psychopath one at a time or all at once, no this is not my home." He finished and turned around walking towards the door. "And now my view is spoiled, I will see you when we meet in the room." Harry said and walked away leaving Hermione standing there wondering what happened to Harry to make him so jaded.

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry sat in the Room of Requirements, the only room that he knew would be completely immune to Dumbledore's enchantments as he studied a map of the United Kingdom, a series of models spread out across the map. He was disrupted by a knock on the door, with a gesture the map vanished and was replaced by the map of Azeroth again as he walked over and opened it to see Dumbledore and co standing there. "I assume you are here to continue to listen to the story." Harry said calmly and Dumbledore nodded. "Very well then, come in." Harry said walking away from the door and sitting back down on the chair. "2 months I was tortured, two months of pain and suffering before…"

*-*-*-*-*-

The door opened, Harry's face dropped slightly from exhaustion as he hung limply from the shackles that held him against the wall. Two sets of footsteps and Harry knew who they would be.

The Dark Lady, the leader of the Forsaken, He didn't know her name but she was loved by all the Forsaken… or at least as close to love as they could manage.

The other would be Azmodai, confident and loyal servant of the Dark Lady. "Release him," was all that she said and Azmodai moved over and undid the shackles holding Harry's wrists.

Harry fell and crumbled to the ground in a heap the last of his energy leaving him feeling blackness start to engulf him he heard her speak. "Take him to the Apothecarium, he is to be healed." Before she walked away.

When he awoke he groaned out a throbbing pain at the back of his mind as his eyes slowly opened, he lay staring at a dark ceiling a few torches were stuck around the room but they were all out. He looked down at where he was lying to see he was in a relatively clean room lying in a bed. He raised his hand to his head rubbing at his temple as he tried to piece together everything that happened yet still unable to understand what was going on. He was sent here by some strange woman in green and now he was a prisoner to the Forsaken.

"I know why you're here." A female voice said and Harry looked up to see a woman standing at the opposite end of the room. She walked forwards and the first thing he noticed were her ears, they were huge, a hell of a lot longer than normal people… thinking back he realised The Dark Lady had similar ears. "I don't know how you got here, but Lady Sylvanas guarantees you are not a threat." She said and walked over taking his arm. Harry winced in pain attempting to pull it away but she held onto it gently, "It's ok, I am here to change your bandages." She said gently and Harry looked at her as she started to unwravel the bandages revealing the large welts and cuts across his arms. He looked away, disgusted with himself over falling into this situation and laughter echoed from the doorway.

"You should wear those scars with pride." Azmodai commented. "It proves your strength of character and your will to survive," He said and Harry stared at him.

"And also shows the punishment for failure." He commented and Azmodai laughed again.

"The Dark Lady will want to speak with you when you are healthier." He said.

"And what if I don't want to talk to her?" Harry asked in anger.

"Do you really think you have a choice in the matter?" He questioned in response and Harry glared at Azmodai.

"Fine then, I assume I will have to go to her?" Harry commented and Azmodai nodded. "Then I'm going to need some new clothes aren't I?" He said sarcastically since Azmodai already knew that Harry's current clothes had been damaged to an irreparable state.

"Do not worry that is being sorted out by one of our tailors." Azmodai commented before walking away. Harry shook his head in annoyance and regretted it immensely the bruises on the back of his neck stinging painfully. The woman next to him laughed softly.

"You should take more care, it would not do you good to injure yourself." She commented as she finished changing the bandages.

"Do I at least get to learn your name?" Harry asked looking over at her, she smiled slightly.

"I am Alyssia, it is a pleasure to meet you Mr Potter, although I can't say it is the best of circumstances." She said and Harry agreed with her

*-*-*-*-*-

A few more days passed before Harry was healthy enough to travel and when he awoke in the morning… afternoon… Evening? He couldn't really tell since they were underground but he assumed it was morning, he found a set of plain clothes folded on the table near his bed with two bracelets sitting on top of them along with a note. Slowly, his body groaning in protest he pulled himself up his body protesting each action as he grabbed the clothes and pulling them on. He paused looking at the note before flicking it open.

_Mr Potter,_

_As long as you wear these bracelets the members of the Horde will not attack you._

_Azmodai_

Harry looked hesitant for a moment not trusting the Forsaken at all. He wished he had his wand with him so he could check them for any spells that might have been placed on them when the door opened. "Those bracelets wont harm you." Alyssia spoke up walking into the room. He looked over at the blood elf with a suspicious look.

"And how can I trust that just on your word?" Harry asked, he knew she was a blood elf and a loyal member of the Horde. She could just be saying what she wanted Harry to hear.

Alyssia just smiled cheerfully. "Well I'm not just another pretty face, I also am a skilled enchanter." She explained. "I made those bracelets, I assure you they are perfectly safe for you to wear." Alyssia continued and Harry looked at her trying to find any indication she might be lying and eventually clicked the bracelets on. "They suit you." She said before stepping back and letting him walk past her out of the room. For a moment her smile shifted and Harry could have sworn he heard her mutter something under her breath but at another glance the smile was still there as she led him through the Undercity towards the Royal Quarter, the guards all stood back letting them pass their eyes watching Harry glancing at him then his bracelet before their hands moved away from their weapons. Alyssia entered the room ahead of Harry and paused bowing in front of the Dark Lady.

"I leave him with you Lady Sylvanas." Alyssia said before turning after a nod from Sylvanas.

"I know how you got here." Was the first thing that was spoken by Sylvanas.

"You do?" Harry said in surprise wondering how she had worked it out.

"You were brought here by the Green Dragons, their leader Ysera." She said calmly before gesturing to a table and chair that was set out motioning for Harry to sit there. Harry looked at it for several seconds before taking the seat offered and Sylvanas looked down at him. "She of dreaming transported you here." Sylvanas said calmly and slightly smugly having finally found the last piece of the puzzle.

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" Harry responded calmly because in truth he didn't, he had no idea who the woman in green who had visited his dreams was.

WHAM

Sylvanas slammed her hands down onto the table, the sound echoing around the large chambers and Harry jumped back in surprise.

"Do not try to play me for an idiot human!" She snapped in annoyance. "You arrive and are unable to tell us how you appeared out of thin air! You arrive and the Green Dragon flight are a lot more active now. Tell me, what logical conclusion can you make from that?" She asked.

"But I never saw a dragon when I came here!" Harry protested the only way he knew how, with the truth.

"The dragons have the ability to look like other species, they can look like Elves, they can look like humans, they can look like the Gnomes and through that you have admitted that it was indeed the Dragons who have brought you here." Sylvanas responded.

"And why is that such a problem?" Harry shouted in frustration his hands slamming down on the table, glaring at Sylvanas as the chair toppled over. "Why is it such a problem that I was brought here to save someone I care for?" Harry questioned and Sylvanas smirked as he winced in pain looking down at his right arm to see one of the bandages turning red where his wound had reopened.

"There is a problem when that would cause many, many problems. Problems for the Horde, for the Alliance, for the whole of Azeroth!" Sylvanas snapped and Harry looked in confusion.

"WHAT PROBLEMS?" He shouted and felt more pain shooting up his right arm. "The only thing I see is some psychopath who cant get her kicks from torturing a stranger anymore!" Harry said and then his eyes widened as he gripped his right arm, dropping to his knees as pain ripped through his body.

"That's where you are wrong, you will still suffer until I have no use for you, you are free yes, but you cannot escape my grasp Harry Potter, you will now do tasks for me and in return I will see about saving your friend because your goal and mine are intertwined, your friend… Godfather is located in a very dangerous place, one that must be destroyed?" Sylvanas continued as Harry struggled against the pain.

"What… what place?" He asked his voice coming out in between gasps of pain.

"Your Godfather was last seen near Ice Crown up in the frozen lands of Northrend and the kingdom of the Lich King." Sylvanas explained and stopped the pain from the bracelet. "But before I even attempt to go there things must be prepared, and for that I will be using you." Sylvanas continued as Harry struggled to pull himself up to his feet.

"Using me? For what?" Harry growled falling back to his knees and landing on his knees leaning against the table.

"You will be my spy against the Alliance, you who are human will be able to wander about with little to no problems. As long as you have that bracelet on I will see what you will see when I need to and with out the correct enchantment it will remain on there." She explained and Harry glared at her.

"I will not spy for you, I will not kill for you before you even ask it of me." Harry responded and Sylvanas laughed as the pain returned and Harry cried out not expecting it at all.

"Don't you see yet? You don't have a choice, You will be my tool to plant the seeds of destruction in the Alliance." Sylvanas explained and the pain stopped. "And for the times you succeed there will always be rewards." She paused again and a wave a pleasure shot up through Harry's left arm before engulfing his body causing him to spasm and fall back a groan escaping his lips. "You will enjoy the rewards and fear the punishment, but you will do what I tell you to do… especially if you want to have a chance to see your Godfather ever again." She said and the bracelets deactivated.

*-*-*-*-*-

"And I will stop there." Harry commented standing up and walking over to the corner of the room as a door materialised in front of him. "In that very moment I was a slave to her will." Harry commented. "She could see what I saw, somehow she seemed to be able to predict my thoughts and counter them before I even realised it. I realised now that some I did deserve."

"The way she acted and the way you do now sounds a lot like Stockholm Syndrome." Hermione piped up and Harry glared at her.

"Until you hear the rest of the story do not EVER make comments like that regarding my queen!" Harry snapped and Hermione flinched back and Ron glared, his hand itching to go for his wand.

"Why stop your tale now?" Dumbledore asked.

"This is a school is it not, I was up stupidly early, the students are moving for the breakfast and its almost time for lessons. We shall continue this later." Harry said and walked out to see Sylvanas leaning against the wall opposite the door. "You should have come in," Harry said.

"I didn't want the others to feel like I influenced your retelling of the history." She calmly said and walked forwards. "I have heard from Rhonin, he is in position and the Kirin Tor that came with him are poised and ready to strike. I have also received word from Khadgar's assistant and the portal should be ready soon." Sylvanas explained.

"Excellent, I think we see now that everything is going exactly as we planned, all the players are in motion and the events are set up." Harry said leading Sylvanas off towards the rooftops. "Now I think I need to show you a view that I used to loose myself in a long time ago." He said wistfully as they walked up the stairs.

*-*-*-*-*-

Dumbledore sat at the Head Table reading the Daily Prophet that had been delivered to him, normally he would not have touched it, instead of conversing with the other Professors he was distracted by the headlines.

"Mysterious plague grips London,"

Dumbledore looked up seeing two of the handful of robed figures that came in with Harry standing off in one corner of the room. Idly he wondered if Harry was to blame for the plague but shook his head, _'no the boy may have changed in death, but he still has the same inate goodness he did before.'_ Dumbledore thought as he read the report,

Yes… everything would turn out ok.

TBC

Well there is the next chapter I hope you enjoyed it. I know I did writing it and I hope it is long enough for those who are reading. The chapter itself is just under 2900 words so its a lot longer than my usual chapters.

Next chapter: The first mission.


	8. Chapter 5: Mission

Lord of the Forsaken

A Harry Potter World of Warcraft Crossover

Summary: Thrown into a different dimension, Harry Potter must find his way back through any means possible while trying to survive in a strange and drastically different world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Warcraft, they both belong to their respective owners and I am not making any money from this and am only doing this to improve my talents as a writer and

Chapter 5: Mission

Harry was in the Room of Requirements scribbling fevourishly along the wall with a pen writing down plans and counter plans trying to predict the next move and what actions his opponents would take. He muttered to himself cursing himself as he scribbled out large chunks of the writing before writing new parts on a different part of the wall. "No this isn't right this isn't right." He muttered madly to himself as he scribbled out another section. "WHY DOESN'T THIS WORK!?" He shouted at the top of his voice as he couldn't find the missing part of the plan. "Everything I try wont work, every thing I think of gets countered by my own brain which means the Lich King will definently think of it!" Harry snapped and froze as he heard the door click open.

*-*-*-*-*-

Ron was annoyed, he had the day off from patrolling and was looking for some time to spend with his wife but she had to cover for another professor who had been rushed to St Mungos after becoming ill. It also didn't help that Harry had returned and was telling some nonsense story of a different world and how he 'died.' Ron didn't believe it, he knew Harry was just trying to get more fame and glory by returning from hiding.

He moved towards the room of requirements he knew Harry would be there, he had the Marauders map and if Harry was not on any of the map then he would be there. Ron reached up and grabbed the door handle opening the door.

A pen slammed into his head with a lot of force and Ron stepped back in surprise as he looked up at Harry who was glaring at him the red eyes staring into his soul. "GET OUT!" Harry shouted summoning the pen from where it lay by Ron's feet as he turned his back to Ron and continued scribbling across the wall.

Ron stood there shocked staring at the small writing scribbled across the wall in a language he didn't understand as Harry continued to scribble away. "What the hell Potter?" Ron shouted and went to step forwards but the door slammed shut on him pushing him back into the corridor as a note appeared on the door.

_Return at 19:00,_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

At seven the group returned and Harry, along with Sylvanas were sitting in the room speaking in a rapid speed in a language that none of the group recognised. "They're here, time to continue the retelling." Harry said sounding almost bored with it but his smile seemed to counter that point. "I don't see Ron anywhere, did he decide not to come?" Harry asked.

"He said he had a headache, he won't be here this evening." Hermione responded and Harry nodded.

"OK then one less to tell this to, that's fine with me." Harry commented and leant back in the chair whispering something to Sylvanas before smiling even more. "Well then as you may remember, I was taken to the world of Azeroth and tortured for two months, then just as I think I'm free I have these attached to me." He holds up his wrists to show the bracelets are still there. "And yes your probably thinking… 'Why doesn't he remove them now?' well the simple answer is… wait and see." Harry continued and the map changed from one of the Eastern Kingdom to one of a smaller subsection labelled "Silverpine Forest, contested land, part held by the Forsaken, part held by the mages of Dalaran and part of it cursed for all eternity." Harry said and pointed at one part of the map.

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry was pulled to his feet by the royal guards as they placed him on his feet, his breath was ragged as his head drooped slightly sweat beading against his forehead as Sylvanas reached forwards lifting his head. "There has been a delivery recently to Pyrewood Village in Silverpine Forest, I want you to go in, find out what is there and then get out." Sylvanas said calmly and Harry lifted his head to stare at her.

"And in return?" Harry responded cheekily and felt a stab of pain up his arm.

"As of this moment you are a member of the Horde, you will work for us and in return we will repay you for that, we are already working on the Godfather situation and I assure you though one bracelet is for punishment." She paused reaching up, her hand touching the side of his face softly through the glove she wore. "The other one should be more than enough reward for you." Sylvanas responded as a burst of pleasure shot through Harry his whole body shuddering. She lowered her hand a smirk on her face before turning away walking over to one of the guards.

"Fetch Azrael," She ordered and the guard snapped to a salute and exited the room. "Obviously as you are still new to this world you wont be able to find your own way there, Azrael is one of our best and will lead you to the village. The villagers should welcome you but there is always the chance that they might mistrust you." Sylvanas commented that as another member of the Forsaken came in, Harry noted that while he was relatively intact, a metal jaw had replaced his lower jaw.

"You summoned me, milady?" Azrael asked as he bowed to Sylvanas.

"Prepare our new associate…" She stopped throwing a smirk at Harry who rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Prepare him with whatever tools he needs for a trip to Pyrewood Village." Sylvanas commented.

"Milady?" Azrael questioned.

"He is doing a job for me." Sylvanas said and Azrael glanced at Harry with a glare. Harry blinked in surprise confused as to his action but ignored it as he continued to glare at Sylvanas.

Azrael bowed before Sylvanas and turned to leave gesturing for Harry to follow him. Harry paused for a moment wondering what to do before resigning himself to his fate and turning to follow Azrael up the corridor. As they reached the top of the corridor Harry saw Alyssia standing there on the other side of the green _'Sewage? Water? Pollution?'_ Harry didn't know what the green substance was and in all honesty but he knew he didn't want to go in it. She looked over at him and Harry glared at her she flinched back looking slightly sad before standing straight and storming off.

Briefly Harry wondered if she had known about the pain caused by these bracelets but then pushed that thought out of his mind… she had to know, she had to have known what would happen to him. Azrael continued crossing over the bridge and Harry followed after him as they moved towards the exits out of the Undercity. As they entered the lift the door closed behind Harry and Azrael spun round a knife at Harry's throat.

"I don't know who you are or where you come from, but you seem to have caught the Dark Lady's eye, if you try anything you will not live long enough to regret it." Azrael said angrily and Harry stared back at him.

"If I had the choice, I wouldn't even be here." Harry said quietly his voice full of aggression. "But I am stuck here so now shall we get this done? You wouldn't want to upset your dark lady now would you?" Harry sneered and Azrael growled in annoyance before backing off and continuing to lead Harry out of Lordaeron and into the wild world.

"Tirisfal Glades, once a powerful crown in the Alliance, but then the prince betrayed his father and condemned this land to the undeath that it is in. Watch your step this journey will be treacherous." And with that they set off to Pyrewood Village.

*-*-*-*-

"Even though I was told it would be treacherous, we lucked out… the only problem we had was what they call a Fellhound, a demonic animal that looked like a mix between a feral dog and a wolf. But that was it." Harry said and paused rubbing at the bridge of his nose as he heard someone try to shove open the door but because Harry had altered his requirements to remain interrupted the door would not open. Sylvanas moved over to the door and pulled it open to see Ron standing there looking slightly pale.

"What is it Mr Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.

"The Minister of Magic is dead!" Ron said and there was a collective gasp as Harry let out a sigh of annoyance.

"_it's happening too quickly." _He called out to Sylvanas using Gutterspeak, a language only the Forsaken knew.

"_The plans must be pushed forwards then." _She responded calmly. _"We cannot wait for this story to continue."_ She added and Harry shook his head.

"_I disagree, contact Rhonin and tell him to move up the plan, tell him to start phase two and send a message to Azmodai, tell him to move up the plan with his brother, he was going to start two weeks from now but we can move that up to next week._" Harry quickly explained.

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione questioned in annoyance looking between the two as she tried to understand the words they were using.

"As of right now it matters not, all will become clear soon. Headmaster, you will understand if we decide to break the little story telling for now." Harry responded and Dumbledore nodded quickly leaving the room along with Hermione leaving Sylvanas, Harry and Ron standing there.

"Your to blame for this Potter, I know you are." Ron snapped in anger and Harry laughed.

"Me? I'm to blame? What crazy bullshit idea made you think that?" Harry asked in amusement. "I came back to save this world you ungrateful bastard, if you want all the glory then sure, I will pass it onto you, but let me tell you this, you better prepare for the backlash because if you don't… it will destroy you." Harry glared and Ron stepped back out of the door to follow his wife. Harry let out a sigh as the door closed and the room begun to change again, the walls that had been covered with writing returning and several small tables with maps appearing all with figurines modelled after different people that would play a part in this war. Sealing the door he looked at Sylvanas.

"And now we start to play our parts." Harry commented as Sylvanas looked over the notes he had written.

"That's correct, we play our parts and fight for our lives." She added. "This time we won't fail, this time we can't fail!"

TBC

Well there is the next chapter, originally I was going to have Amelia Bones survive the plague but decided against it, of course I do plan to have an appearance by Susan in the relatively near future and also have a scene featuring the loveable mage Rhonin. All in all, a soon to be fun filled event.

So don't forget to let me know what you think of the story ^_^ and I shall see you soon with the next update


	9. Chapter 6: Pyrewood Village

Lord of the Forsaken

A Harry Potter World of Warcraft Crossover

Summary: Thrown into a different dimension, Harry Potter must find his way back through any means possible while trying to survive in a strange and drastically different world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Warcraft, they both belong to their respective owners and I am not making any money from this and am only doing this to improve my talents as a writer and

Pairings: Harry/Sylvanas, Harry/Jaina

Chapter 6: Pyrewood Village

Harry ducked as a bolt of shadow energy flew over his head hitting the wall in front of him. He spun round to face the direction that the spell had come from and cursed as the figure had vanished. "Out of all the places why Scholomance?" Harry muttered to himself as he ducked another bolt of energy and rolled in the direction his hand slipping to his waist grabbing the throwing knife attached there and hurling them in the direction of the assailant. The assailant let out a gurgling cry of pain before falling backwards and hitting the floor. "Well that was a good warm up." He muttered and the room dematerialised before reforming as the room he had been retelling his story in. he looked over at Sylvanas who had been off to one side behind a barrier communicating with Rhonin through the two way mirror.

"Durmstrang is under our control, the headmaster was a death eater and executed." Rhonin explained. "We have started working through the students to find out who is on the dark side and who is on the light side." Rhonin explained a look of annoyance briefly flashing across his face at those very vague terms.

"Good, keep up with the searches and let me know what happens, for the moment avoid any unnecesary deaths but if any are death eaters, execute them." Sylvanas ordered and Harry laughed as he heard that.

"There was once a time I would have fought against that ruling. But now I know better, they will try to continue to fight and for that they must die." Harry looked over as the door opened and the familiar crowd walked in. "Contact Thrall, he should be ready soon with the Horde." Harry said in Gutterspeak and Sylvanas smirked before nodding her head slightly.

"Now then where was I?" Harry looked thoughtful as he tapped at the table and a picture of a tower appeared, "Oops wrong thing." Harry muttered and the image changed to a map of Pyrewood Village. "Pyrewood Village, the closest village to the Horde border. Set in Silverpine Forest it is isolated from the Alliance and The Forsaken always strike out at it." Harry explained before a small crooked smile crossed his lips. "But there was a secret that I didn't know about. That nobody told me about…"

*-*-*-*-*-

He ducked down into the inn the angry shouts of the Villagers of Pyrewood could be heard all around him. Upon arrival he had tried to warn them about what was going on but Sylvanas had obviously been watching his progress and an immense wave of pain ripped through his body. It was short, brief but extremely painful and Harry held his tongue as he moved towards the town hall the crates had been there all ready opened and he could see the books that were there, stacks and stacks of books ranging from all kinds of subjects from cooking to sowing and other home improvement things but something felt off about it, something made Harry's skin crawl just touching the books.

Then he recognised the taint, the corrupt foul feeling of the darkest of magic, he had only briefly felt this magic before back when he was in his fourth year. When Voldemort had reconstructed his body. "Necromancy." He whispered in disgust the titles of the books moulding into what they truly were. "People are giving them books on Necromancy." He whispered and jumped back as someone slammed the lid on the crate down, Harry barely pulling his fingers back before they were trapped.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The man slurred, his voice and the smell of his breath showing Harry just how much he had to drink.

"I don't know what you mean sir." Harry responded calmly and the man laughed bitterly pushing Harry back.

"Your sticking your nose into that… into what you don't need to!" He snapped angrily and Harry saw the guy draw a knife.

Harry reacted quicker, controlled by the touch of the Dark Lady the knife slamming into the mans chest.

Stunned silence from both sides of the confrontation as Harry felt the warm trickle of the mans blood seep from the wound over his hand his eyes wide with fear and shock. He jumped back his grip slipping from the knife as he stood staring at his bloody hands as the body collapsed to the ground . "Why?" He whispered and there was the laughter of Sylvanas in the back of his mind.

"_He would have happily killed you to have kept their secret." _Her voice whispered softly almost soothingly.

"I could have stopped him, he was drunk!" He snapped his voice louder and angrier.

"Not drunk enough to forget and raise questions causing more trouble in the future." She said.

"AND A DEAD BODY WONT CAUSE CONCERN?" Harry shouted in surprise at the lack of tact. A brief wave of pleasure shot through Harry quickly replaced by a larger wave of pain and he cried out going from one scale of emotion to another in such a short burst causing him to fall and curl up into a ball as he coughed heavily.

"_The town have shown their allegiance, neither Alliance or Horde, they will need to be removed." _She said and Harry growled as he pushed himself to his feet. He had to get out, he had to get out of there now!

He froze as he heard footsteps coming towards the door, several of them and his eyes darted around looking for an escape.

There! A window opened to let the cool evening air in, Harry ran quickly as his still weakened body would allow and pulled himself through lifting himself with both hands and dropping ungracefully onto the floor outside.

Inside he could hear the shouts but now he knew he had to get out of the town but doing so this quickly would only raise more questions. Silently wishing he had his invisibility cloak he made his way into the inn heading to the room which had been supplied for him during his stay here '_courtesy of the group of necromancers.' _Harry added bitterly as he moved up and closed the door dropping the wooden bar that had been placed, not that he had been told why just that the woman who owned the tavern recommended he place it across the door when he went to sleep, for his own protection.

A purple glow exploded from the building he had just fled from and the men ran out of the front of the building looking around wildly and Harry's eyebrows raised and his eyes widened as he saw the man that had just been killed walking out and looking directly at his window.

The man smirked, the alcohol that tainted his system obviously having been purged from his system when he was brought back. The man turned to the others and pointed straight at Harry's window.

They began to move.

"_Prepare yourself Harry, your first test begins now." _The voice of Sylvanas informed and Harry growled looking for anything suitable that he could use for a weapon.

*-*-*-*-*-

The sound of Shouting from outside the building caused Harry to stop his retelling and a window appeared on the side of the Room showing the grounds.

There, near the Doors to Hogwarts stood a man in full plate armour, he was tall, probably the same size if not taller than Hagrid his eyes glowing a pale blue and Harry growled rushing through the door closely followed by Sylvanas.

A dark echoing laugh crossed through the building and Harry urged himself to move faster and as he reached the Entrance Hall he saw the others ready to battle as they moved out.

"**You cannot hide Potter, I know your world just as well as you do, I know where you will go, there is nowhere that is safe, no one that can protect you." **The dark rumbling voice of the Lich King echoed and Harry could have sworn he felt the building shake slightly at the sheer force of will behind the words.

"I still stand Arthas, as do those you still fail to kill, you may have removed your heart but I guarantee there is still some humanity left in that shell." Harry said calmly trying to steel his resolve and let himself urge himself into the confrontation.

Arthas pointed Frostmourne to one side and Harry looked to see two acolytes dragging an obviously unconscious woman forwards. **"Ha, ha, ha…" **He started laughing and Harry's eyes widened in shock as he ran forwards launching one Acolyte away with magic while his blade took a life of its own decapitating the second one as he slid and caught the woman. **"She thought the same as you, for that she paid the price."** He taunted and Harry growled as he brushed several strands of blonde hair out of the woman's face. Lifting her up Harry moved back to the group and placed the woman down comfortably before turning his hand reaching out in the direction that his sword had landed and it shot back into his hand.

"It's been a while since I used this spell." He muttered before pointing the sword at Arthas. "REDUCTO!" He bellowed and the force of the magic travelling through the sword caused it to shatter sending shards spraying out in front of him as the spell hit the unsuspecting Arthas and blew a hole straight through his chest.

Or at least that's what Harry knew was meant to happen but the spell was batted away by Arthas's hand. **"Futile! Your time will come soon enough Potter, make your piece for soon you shall be my servant once more!" **He intoned and then vanished from in front of them.

Harry let out a sigh with the breath he hadn't even realised he had taken and turned back to the unconscious woman. "I need Madam Pomfrey to prepare a private room for her." Harry said calmly and emotionlessly.

"Harry who is she?" Dumbledore asked.

"She is someone very important to me and to the survival of Azeroth. This woman, after the death of King Varian Wyrnn is the last person who has a true claim to the Alliance, if she dies, we lose half our forces to infighting." Harry said and lifted her softly moving back into the castle and up the stairs towards the medical wing.

TBC

Well this is a lucky day for all you people

One day and a New chapter for New Rapture

A new chapter for The Many faces of Harry Potter

And a New chapter for Lord of the Forsaken

Well I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. All I have to say for those of you who have World of Warcraft, Patch 3.3 absoloutely rocks. For those of you that don't, your missing out


	10. Chapter 7: Pyre, Pyre Burning Bright

Lord of the Forsaken

A Harry Potter World of Warcraft Crossover

Summary: Thrown into a different dimension, Harry Potter must find his way back through any means possible while trying to survive in a strange and drastically different world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Warcraft, they both belong to their respective owners and I am not making any money from this and am only doing this to improve my talents as a writer and

Pairings: Harry/Sylvanas, Harry/Jaina

Chapter 7: Pyre, Pyre burning bright.

Harry lowered Jaina slowly onto the bed, Brushing her hair out of her face looking sadly at the scratches that criss cross over it, his body shook in anger as he slowly lifted her hand and kissed it before standing up.

"So what will you do now?" Sylvanas asked speaking normally in front of Dumbledore and the rest of the group.

"What I should have down from the start, you were right there is way too much to be done." Harry said pushing his way through the group toward the door. Sylvanas turned to follow, "you stay, continue telling the…" Harry said and Sylvanas glared her hand twitching slightly reaching towards her dagger.

"Just who do you think you are!?" Sylvanas snapped in Gutterspeak.

"DAMN IT SYLVANAS!" Harry shouted in English turning to face her, "this was my world, you gave me control!"

"But I did not agree to play Storyteller!" Sylvanas growled, Harry flinched his arm going numb as the bracelet activated.

"Please," he whispered in Gutterspeak his voice barely audible except to Sylvanas's advanced hearing. "I want them to know I didn't betray them, I need them to know." He said sadly and Sylvanas relented, cursing under her breath in Thallasian.

"Fine then, but be quick, my Patience with these humans is running low, their inability to defend themselves wont help us at all!" She argued and Harry smiled.

"It's not the wizarding world I want ready to fight." Harry said turning and walking away from everyone.

"Harry it's not safe out there!" Dumbledore protested.

"It'll be a lot less safe if I don't get the job done." Harry responded.

"Your idea of danger is vastly different to ours." Sylvanas said to the Headmaster, the aged wizard turning to face the Banshee Queen, "Voldemort…" She trailed off in annoyance as the teachers flinched. "Voldemort!" She again snapped in frustration. "Is nothing compared to the Lich King." Sylvanas turned and pointed at Jaina. "She would make Voldemort look like a newborn in Comparison!" Sylvanas said and begun leading them back to the room of requirements. The room appeared and they walked in the group sat down and Sylvanas stepped up to a wall where a picture of what looked to be a werewolf.

"I sent him there to die, every night the moment the sun sets the people of Pyrewood village turn into this." She said, "They are Worgen, Harry was a problem for me, he was human so had no place in the horde, he could have been used as a spy but knew nothing about the world. He was useless as a tool especially because he didn't have access to his magical foci and was untrained in our magic."

"So you sent him to die?" Hermione said in disgust. "Wouldn't it just have been quicker to kill him yourself."

"Quicker yes, but I had just been betrayed by my advisor, I was angry, the main target of my anger was out of reach so I lashed out at Harry." Sylvanas explained wondering to herself why she was being open with them. "It worked out better than I had anticipated."

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry ran away from the window as one of the people threw a rock at the window smashing it and covering the room in glass the sound of people banging against the barricaded door was getting louder and Harry realised they were using something to knock the door down. Harry moved over to the window again and saw the person who Sylvanas had forced him to stab sitting there watching the action with an amused look and then he noticed it.

Around his hands crackled red flames ready to strike the moment he wanted. The man seemed barely phased by the energy used to keep the flames there but Harry knew he would feel the effects of that spell soon.

"_Time to see how well you can fight." _Sylvanas said in the back of his mind and Harry growled before stopping his eyes widening as the man reached up pointing the palm of his hand towards the window and the ball of fire blasting straight at him.

Harry threw himself to one side barely avoiding the attack looking up as it hit the ceiling catching it on fire. He turned as the cracking sound of the door and barricade as it finally gave way and the people pushed in.

The first one struck out quickly catching Harry who was still pulling himself to his feet, as he swung aiming to hit him in the head, Harry ducked before delivering a quick kick to the knee and moving away as the burning roof collapsed partially burying the man in debris. Harry looked at the other three who had entered, one of them had a sword and once again, Harry had found himself dearly wishing he had his wand. Harry side stepped quickly as the guy with the sword swung and Harry was pushed back towards the window as the man continued to attack. Harry glanced over his shoulder at the man who he had stabbed and cringed as he saw the guy preparing another fireball to throw up at him.

He barely dodged another sword swipe, his mind quickly formulating a plan. "You know, its amazing you survived with training like this, C'mon I don't even know how to use a sword and I bet I could beat you!" Harry taunted and the man glared before taking a step forwards and swinging at him. Harry dived out of the way, the crackling of the fireball extremely close and at the last second as he moved the spell slammed into the mans face.

The man screamed out grabbing at his face the sword falling to the ground as the magical flames burnt his skin. Harry quickly moved forwards feeling an ache in his body at the actions he was doing after so long suffering at the hands of the Forsaken and their torture. He held it turning to the last two who seemed a bit hesitant to go after him now that he was armed.

More of the roof collapsed and Harry realised that the floor was starting to weaken from the fire as he felt it groan in protest as he stood on it. "This isn't…" He was cut off as the floor gave way he fell down to the lower level and cried out in pain as he landed on the heavy wooden chair, it collapsing under the force leaving Harry in an undignified heap on the floor as he tried to gain his bearings. He pulled himself to his feet weakly his body protesting with each movement and staggered towards the door to see the last traces of sunlight disappearing, darkness engulfing the town.

Around him he heard cries of pain as the people dropped to their knees clutching their chests and heads as their shapes begun to change.

Now Harry realised why there was a barricade on the inn's door, he realised why he had been given a silver plated knife.

The town was full of werewolves. Harry ran forwards and moved straight in between the groups as they struggled through their change running as fast as he could towards the exit. Harry ducked into a house pushing the furry occupant out of it and slamming the door shut. He looked for a way to seal it and could almost cry out in anger as he saw there was nothing, only a simple lock that any of them could break through in ease.

He heard the sounds of them moving around, sniffing for him and the sound of a thump as one of the werewolves hit the door. He was beginning to panic.

A small hiss was heard and Harry moved over to the window as a large ball of fire shot from the darkness slamming into one of the creatures as it moved to sneak in on him. Harry watched as they all span charging away from the house attacking the new threat. Harry saw in the darkness a block of ice form encasing the person as the werewolves surrounded them beating futilely against it. Harry watched wondering how the person was able to survive in the ice as it melted as quickly as it appeared a wave of fire blasting out knocking the werewolves away like ragdolls. The person continued forwards and Harry saw the tinged skin showing the person was dead as they moved right to the house he was hiding in.

"_Daliah Hawthorne, a loyal servant when she wants to be, a pain when she can get away with it. Looks like your luck lasts Potter."_ The voice of Sylvanas whispered in the back of his mind as the werewolves charged her again.

Daliah spun her hands raising into the air, fire forming a dragons head above her and a large cone of fire engulfing them. It was more flash than flame as they staggered rubbing furiously at their eyes from the effect of the spell.

"_Wait… something… right…"_ The voice of Sylvanas was being distorted by something and Harry frowned looking out the window seeing the shape of the undead mage changing into that of a Blood elf.

"Come out Harry Potter." The distinctively female voice spoke and Harry frowned hesitating to open the door. "I am not here to harm you, I come in answer to Ysera's wishes." The person said and Harry found his reluctance diminishing. "My name is Verdisa, She of Dreaming sent me to find you." She said and Harry unblocked the door exiting as the Worgen shook free of the spell effect and howled moving towards Verdisa.

"Look out!" Harry shouted and she smiled her shape changing to that of a large green dragon. Harry stood his jaw open in surprise and the Worgen jumped back seeing a larger threat. Verdisa lowered her head.

"Quick Harry, climb on." She said and Harry hesitated for a split second, that split second ending after a spell shot just in front of his face and quickly clambered up. Verdisa took flight the Worgen being pushed back by the force from the wings as the Dragon took flight.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked and the dragon didn't respond.

*-*-*-*-*-

"And where was he going?" Hermione asked.

"I cannot say, the communication between myself and him was temporarily severed. Needless to say the Green Dragonflights incessant attention with him piqued my curiosity." She said and Hermione frowned.

"So you were willing to let him die up until that point?" She said in disgust.

"As I said, I had no use for him before hand, now I did have a use for him and I was curious as to why they were so interested in him as well."

"That's disgusting!" Hermione snapped and Sylvanas laughed.

"I was fighting a war little girl, I have sent men and women to die and discarded peoples lives faster than you could blink if they stood against me. I knew that he would not help given half a chance with the pain I inflicted on him and knew his usefulness would only last as long as I could control him.

"Obviously if he is leaving you to tell his tale then he must have told you." Dumbledore intervened in an attempt to prevent an argument breaking out between Hermione and Sylvanas.

"He did not tell me, I still do not know what happened during those six months." Sylvanas countered and Dumbledore frowned.

"Then we must wait for Mr. Potter to recuperate before we continue this tale." Dumbledore said and Sylvanas glared at the implication that it had been made up even if it had been unintentional on his part.

"He is not 'Recuperating' as you put it, seeing Lady Proudmoore in that condition emphasised the fact that this world is falling apart quicker than anticipated. With the…" She paused turning away.

"With the?" Dumbledore spoke carefully wondering if he could get any information from Sylvanas.

"Drop it, you will find out soon enough." She said before walking out the door.

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry, flanked by soldiers marched up to Glastonbury Tor, to the muggles it was seen as a tower built on the Ley lines to channel "alleged magic" since the majority did not believe but in truth that is exactly what it had been built for. Inside, protected by charms and secrecy wards as they studied to find a way to tap into it and what mysteries they could unfold.

Harry walked up and stood in front of the door, behind him the soldiers stood ready and Harry smiled knocking on the door.

"Hello? Can I…" The wizard which had opened the door (the door itself being hidden behind magic which could only be seen by wizards) dropped as Harry withdrew the knife and turned to the soldiers.

"Enter the Tower, kill anyone who stands against you. If they surrender tie their hands and take their wands. Our plans must not be interrupted, we've been forced behind schedule and now its time to push back and show the Lich King that we aren't beaten." Harry ordered and the Soldiers ran into the tower.

"Soon they will see, they will all see the truth and when they do, I will be there to destroy them." Harry said with a small laugh and turned to one of the soldiers that stood guard. A Human in plate armour who looked down watching the pathway up to the tower. "Don't you think that is a suitable comeuppance for them?" Harry asked and the guard just nodded his head a small smile on his face. "Good, good. Tell me has anyone found Lightstriker yet?" Harry questioned and the guard shook his head. "Shame, I do hope they find him soon. I know that Jaina will want to speak with him when she awakes." Harry said and moved towards the door. "I need to get this started and the Kirin Tor mages moved in. we need to speed up the progress and I need to get back to the castle." Harry said as he and the guard moved inside the tower and Harry closed the door.

*-*-*-*-*-

TBC

Well then I hope you enjoy the chapter, I know its taken me a while to get this one out but I think its good and it's above average on my usual chapter lengths. See you soon people


	11. Interlude: Bad News

Lord of the Forsaken

A Harry Potter World of Warcraft Crossover

Summary: Thrown into a different dimension, Harry Potter must find his way back through any means possible while trying to survive in a strange and drastically different world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Warcraft, they both belong to their respective owners and I am not making any money from this and am only doing this to improve my talents as a writer.

Pairing: Harry/Sylvanas and Harry/Jaina appearing in the flashback sections.

Interlude: Bad News

Harry walked back calmly into Hogwarts without even glancing towards the Great Hall where the students were having their breakfast. He absentmindedly scratched his arm just above the bracelets that he still wore, the ones Sylvanas had forced upon him all that time ago. Harry smiled, once upon a time he saw them as a curse, now even though the magic in the enchantments had long since drained he still kept them, reminding himself what he was fighting for. Glancing up the stairs he saw Sylvanas already standing there waiting for him. The cold smile remained as he walked up the stairs towards her and stood on the step below her looking up at her. "The taking of Glastonbury Tor was a success, those who fought were killed, those that surrendered had their memory wiped and dumped in the country. They don't know what we plan."

"There are several layers to this plan, no one knows our final goal." Sylvanas responded glancing at the portraits that watched them with interest. "But we can't talk here," She said and the two made their way back to the Room of Requirements.

"How did the retelling go?" Harry asked and she didn't respond for several seconds as they walked past a group of students that quickly sped up to get away from the two.

"I told them of what happened in Pyrewood but I couldn't tell them what happened after because the magic that let me see was blocked." She explained and Harry nodded.

"Yes, but I told you exactly what had happened." Harry said knowingly and Sylvanas shrugged.

"So I lied, I felt that story time needed to end there for the little magic users." She said, disdain thick in her voice as she stopped while Harry activated the Room of Requirements. "It let them absorb the information that the threats you faced were a much larger danger than ones they could comprehend." She continued and the two walked into the room. Except the room wasn't an ordinary room, it was a large circular chamber with a domed roof supported by thick stone pillars. Sylvanas looked around in surprise. "I didn't think that this room could recreate that location." She said and Harry shrugged.

"I thought it would be worth trying." Harry said with barely a care as several chairs and a table appeared in the middle. Around the outside five tall shadows and a sixth significantly shorter shadow appeared and Harry smirked. "It looks like it can't create accurate physical representations of people." Harry summarised and Sylvanas looked confused.

"Then what were you fighting when you were training the other day?" She asked.

"Similar forms but I chalked that up to their use of magic to conceal what they truly were." Harry responded and Sylvanas nodded her head slowly as the door opened and Dumbledore stepped in.

"Ahh Harry my boy, you have returned." He said a smile on his face.

"For now, but I forewarn you I could leave again at a moments notice." Harry explained sitting at the table a map forming. "It is not yet time to continue the tale, please come back in one hour." Harry requested and Dumbledore looked like he was going to protest for a moment before nodding his head and walking out.

As the door closed Sylvanas walked over to the table seeing a map of a city she didn't recognise. "Where is this?" She asked and Harry glanced up at her.

"This is the City of London the Ministry of Magic and St Mungo's hospital are located in here, as is the biggest shopping district in the British Magical Community." He explained and Sylvanas shook her head.

"To stick all your key buildings so close together… How did they ever survive?" She questioned and Harry shrugged.

"Luck more than Judgement." He explained and the map zoomed in on St Mungo's "As requested Azrael and Azmodai are moving in on the Hospital to secure it. Master Apothecary Faranell is with them, the labs in the hospital should help us get a head start on the next step." Harry explained and then the map changed to that of the ministry of magic.

"Are they ready?" Sylvanas questioned and Harry nodded.

"With the capture of the Tor, I was able to briefly open communications with the few surviving Dragons, they are ready to move and seize control of the Ministry of Magic and purge it of both the plague and the Death Eaters." He stopped feeling an emotion that he hadn't felt for a long time.

"You seem troubled."

"We were too slow, already a strong ally in this fight has fallen to the plague."

"The Minister?" Sylvanas questioned.

"She was strong, fair, quick witted and powerful, for her to succumb to the plague so quickly caught me off guard." Harry explained and Sylvanas nodded her head.

"How likely is it that the Cult will be able to contaminate the food supplies?"

"In smaller quieter towns, not so much of a problem but the moment word spreads about contaminated food its going to raise all sorts of alarms in the non magical world. if they try it in a larger town first it could cause some problems but it would get noticed a lot quicker." Harry explained and the map changed to that of the Dragonblight. "I still can't believe the tower fell." Harry said staring wistfully at Wyrmrest temple. "Created by the titans, used as a meeting point for Dragons for centuries, only to fall to one man and his mysterious backer."

"An Old God. Yogg Saron perhaps?" Sylvanas questioned.

"Possibly, it was rumoured he was destroyed when they marched into Ulduar but how easy would it be for the being to fake its death?" Harry asked and Sylvanas agreed.

"Too easy, C'thun did the same thing. Fighting two old gods and the Lich King how could any of us fight against those odds." Sylvanas stated. "After the…" She was cut off as the door opened and the two looked up at the arriving group. It wasn't Dumbledore and his clan. Sylvanas stood straight from where she was leaning against the table and tilted her head studying the person who had appeared. "Daliah… an impressive disguise you wear." She spoke and the figure smiled the illusion vanishing as the Forsaken mage stood at attention.

"reports from the vanguard in Outland." She said holding a scroll out which Sylvanas quickly took.

"What's the summary?"

"You would think I would read an official document adressed to you?" She asked calmly and Sylvanas laughed.

"It is your intuition that has saved yourself and a large section of the horde. If you didn't I would be disappointed." She explained.

"This report was thrown through the dark portal a very short time ago, Khadgar has been injured and the Portal has now been sealed.

"Khadgar, injured?" Harry said in shock looking up as the room melted away to be replaced by the room with all the writing on the walls. He stood up and walked over to one of the walls and sighing. "How serious?"

"The Death Knight's betrayed us. You know those ones we thought were free." Daliah explained and Sylvanas let out a strangled cry of annoyance. "We warned you not to trust them. The Ebon Hold made its move and brought its full might down upon the last of the survivors held out in Deadwind Pass. The magic of Medivh managed to hide them for so long but even that didn't help. They got as many survivors through as possible before Khadgar sealed the portal but not before he was shot with a poisoned arrow…" Daliah trailed off the look of anger still on her face.

"Will the mages be able to maintain the portal without him?" Harry asked and Daliah shrugged.

"It's too early to tell at this time but it does still look promising." She finished and Harry gestured with his hand a small chunk of writing was removed on one wall followed by a large chunk on another.

"Even if that is the case we should still prepare for it to fail at any moment." Sylvanas said and Harry and Daliah nodded. "Return to them and see what you can do to assist them, Keep the portal open as long as possible to get the forces through but if anyone shows up seal it again, the rest of the mages are already working on the portal in… Glastonbury?" She barely paused to glance at Harry who nodded. "That should be a more stable connection," She said and Daliah nodded, snapping to attention and then exiting. "I did not see that coming, I felt the essence of freedom in several of them." She muttered and Harry laughed.

"Several were free, but I bet the ones that weren't were the ones that stayed out the way, acted like loyal little henchmen and didn't give anyone reason to question their loyalties to either the Horde or the Alliance." Harry explained calmly and after writing a quick notation down on the wall stepped back away from it letting the room melt back into the meeting area of Wyrmrest temple complete with the shadowed outlines of the Dragons in humanoid form. "They shall be here soon." He said and Sylvanas nodded walking over to stand by him as the door opened and Dumbledore along with the others arrived. "Welcome to Wyrmrest Temple, at least the meeting area." He commented as the group walked in staring in awe at the magnificence of the basic meeting area. "No doubt you have already seen the shadowed figures standing around the edge let me introduce you to them. Over there we have Nalice, representative of the Black Dragon flight… DEAD." He said and with a flick of his hand the shadow dispersed and Harry paused for a second as he could swear that he had heard a yell of anguish. "Chromie, Ambassador of the Bronze Dragonflight, representing Nozdormu." He said walking over to the shadow of the Gnome. "Lost in time, quite possibly dead." Again he made a gesture and the shadow dispersed. "Over here we have Lord Iltharius, representetive of the Green Dragon Flight while Ysera was trapped in the Emerald Nightmare." He paused for a second and someone looked ready to speak. "Don't ask about it I'll tell you when I get to it." He continued and made a gesture. "Dead and resurrected." The shadow slumped to the ground before slowly rising, signs of desiccation evident from several ragged holes in the shadow before it stepped back and toppled over the edge. "Kalecgos, one of the few Blue Dragons that hadn't turned against the rest of the world. Alive surprisingly, however when he was last seen he was quite severely injured." He said and the shadow bowed to them and then repeated the last action by falling backwards off of the meeting area and dispersing.

"Then we come to the final two, The Life Binder…" He trailed off slowly staring up at the figure a look of pain on his face. "She who suffered the most out of every being on Azeroth. Alive, but her spirit is broken. I helped get her somewhere safe but it matters not she will unlikely recover and neither will the red dragonflight truly recover after the final loss they have suffered." He said turning to the last figure. "Krasus, also known as Korialstrasz. Killed by my hand." He said sadly as the body instead of dispersing collapsed to the floor a shadowy knife protruding from his back. "Forgive me," Harry whispered before slowly turning to the rest of the group.

"I left Pyrewood village on the back of a green dragon. That much you know. Where I was taken was this very location. In an attempt to keep me out of Sylvanas's grip and help me move on to my future goal. Saving Sirius." Harry said and walked over to the table as the others moved forwards and sat down. He looked at Sylvanas who walked forwards and he pulled the chair out for her before sitting down in the last one. "Well than, shall we continue the tale?


	12. Chapter 8: Wyrmrest Temple

Lord of the Forsaken

A Harry Potter World of Warcraft Crossover

Summary: Thrown into a different dimension, Harry Potter must find his way back through any means possible while trying to survive in a strange and drastically different world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Warcraft, they both belong to their respective owners and I am not making any money from this and am only doing this to improve my talents as a writer and

Chapter 8: Wyrmrest Temple

"_I left Pyrewood village on the back of a green dragon. That much you know. Where I was taken was this very location. In an attempt to keep me out of Sylvanas's grip and help me move on to my future goal. Saving Sirius." Harry said and walked over to the table as the others moved forwards and sat down. He looked at Sylvanas who walked forwards and he pulled the chair out for her before sitting down in the last one. "Well than, shall we continue the tale?_

"Where are we going?" Harry called out to Verdisa who titled her head looking back as they flew across the ocean.

"To the icy continent of Northrend. Where you should have first arrived." Verdisa responded, "Ysera tried bringing you directly to the dragon shrine but her spell was twisted corrupted by the emerald nightmare sending you off course. We were immediately sent out to find you, but you were secreted away by the Forsaken before we knew where you were. It was only by luck that our spies found you and reported it to us. You don't have to worry about Sylvanas anymore, we will keep her from you." Verdisa explained and Harry nodded his head slightly in acceptance.

"I just wish I had my wand then I could defend myself." Harry muttered and Verdisa laughed softly.

"You think you could defend yourself against her? She is the Banshee Queen, former Ranger General of Quel'Thalas. I assure you, before you could even cast a spell she would kill you not that you would even be able to cast the spell with those bracers on you." Verdisa added and Harry let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Will you be able to remove them?" Harry asked and Verdisa shook her head.

"Someone may be able to but I won't I'm afraid. But do you want them removed?"

"Why would you even ask that? Of course I want them removed! One brings unbearable pain the other pleasure, its torture and a constant reminder that she believes she owns me!" Harry cried out in protest.

"Calm yourself Mr Potter." She said softly as they started to descend, Harry seeing land coming up quickly on the horizon. "I did not mean it like that, you know what they do, you know what they can do to you but Magic is a fickle thing, perhaps… perhaps the enchantments could be modified, used against her." Verdisa said and Harry looked thoughtful.

"I'll need some time to think about it." Harry said and looked forwards watching the landmass as she flew over it. "So where in Northrend are you taking me?" Harry questioned and Verdisa stayed silent for a moment.

"To Wyrmrest Temple, a Tower built by the ancients and used as a meeting place for Dragons from all the different flights. Once a sanctuary of peace, its now under constant attack by the remnants of the Blue Dragonflight. But you have nothing to fear there, you will be safe."

As if to contradict her a roar ripped through the air above them and Harry and Verdisa both looked up to see a large Blue Dragon firing a bolt of what looked to be lightning at them. "HOLD ON!" Verdisa called out and Harry gripped the scales in front of him tightly as Verdisa veered to the side sharply and Harry leant forwards desperately trying to prevent himself from being thrown off. The Bolt of magical Lightning shot by and Harry saw it impact into the ground. "I was hoping to fly in low and avoid them but looks like they were already expecting me." Verdisa muttered as she swerved another bolt. "I can't avoid these forever not without putting you at great risk. Hold tight this could get rough." She said and sped up trying to put as much distance between her and the blue dragon as possible.

"move left." Harry called out looking over his shoulder as the dragon fired another bolt and Verdisa grimaced the spell only just missing her wing but the raw power she felt from it made her shiver.

"Keep watching Harry, we'll be there in seconds." Verdisa called back and Harry glanced over his shoulder seeing the dragon rear for another attack.

"Get ready." Harry muttered and Verdisa steadied herself. "Now go left again." Harry called and Verdisa veered to the side flying vertically to dodge the spell.

Another one hit from the side cutting straight into her wing and Verdisa roared out in pain losing altitude exceptionally quick. "I can't keep us up." She called to Harry. "Brace yourself!" She cried out as Harry adjusted himself as the ground quickly approached.

He groaned waking up slowly and painfully his whole body was numb the cold cutting through him as he struggled to wake up to focus on the sky above him.

'Dragons, Verdisa, she was hit…' The thoughts crossed through Harry's jumbled mind and he reached up gripping at the air as he struggled to lift himself before falling back into the snow. "Can't move." He whispered quietly falling back into the snow. "Can't do anything here…" He whispered in defeat his eyes closing."Giving up already Mr Potter?"

"_Whats the point of fighting it? I can't move, my body won't listen to me and I can't fight." Harry responded and saw the spectral image of Ysera appear in front of him._

"_Why do we fall down Harry?" Ysera asked and Harry frowned._

"_I don't understand." He whispered back feeling confused and lost._

"We fall down so that we can learn to pick ourselves back up." She said comfortingly walking towards him. "You are at a painful part Harry. This is a world stepping from one bloody war to another scraping whatever living they can in the process." She took his hand and slowly lifted him back to his feet. "Do not feel disheartened at your disadvantage, use it to motivate you and make you stronger. Your greatest weakness is yourself." She said softly and smiled. "It would be a shame for you to give up, we would lose such an interesting dreamer." She said and then gestured off to one side. "Now show some Gryffindor pride and fight." She said softly before stepping back her form shattering into a dozens of tiny green lights and fading away.

Harry blinked as the world returned to focus his body still ached as he stood there trying to work out what had just happened as he looked to the side to see Verdisa leaning against a dead tree, having shifted into an elvish form as she clutched a badly bleeding arm.

"She came to see you then?" Verdisa asked and Harry nodded as he moved over and tried to help he stop the bleeding. "Don't worry it should heal soon enough on its own." She said and Harry looked doubtful but listened to her. "We need to get moving, that dragon will probably have landed to find out if we survived or not. I managed to support you a little bit of the distance but I couldn't reach Wyrmrest." She said in a defeated tone. "So much for protecting you." She said a shade of dark humour crossing her lips before she looked at Harry. "Help me up, we need to keep moving." She continued and Harry nodded gripping her good arm and with his other hand helping her back to her feet. The two walked quickly making their way across the snow. "The temple is an impressive building. I am always amazed every time I see it." Verdisa muttered and Harry couldn't help but agree it was huge and although it was starting to show a lot of signs from the conflict with the Blue Dragonflight it still stood strong the spells looking like little more than superficial scratches on it. "At the top, that's where the meeting is being held. Alexstrasza, the only Aspect who could attend. The world has fallen far."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked still not understanding what was going on with the world.

"The Dragon Aspects, Nozdormu, Alexstrasza, Malygos, Ysera and N… Deathwing, the leaders of each of the dragon flights, Bronze, Red, Blue, Green and Black, each were a master over a different Aspect: Time, Life, Magic, Dreams and dominion over Azeroth to keep the peace." Verdisa explained. "Of those, Nozdormu is fighting a war across time, Malygos is leading a war against us, Deathwing was fighting against us, we believe he is dead but many still think that he is hiding and Ysera, she is trapped in the Emerald Nightmare." Verdisa said looking slightly pained at the thought. "I should be there helping her but she commanded me here. I don't regret that for an instance but I wish I could be there to help her." Verdisa explained and Harry understood what she meant. The Dragon Aspects were that important to the other dragons that they would sacrifice their lives for them and to be ordered away when one is still in danger…

"They reached the large steps up to the temple and Harry and Verdisa moved up two large lizard like humanoids moved forwards weapons at the ready until they noticed Verdisa and quickly moved out the way. Harry and Verdisa moved into the main area Harry amazed at the sheer size of the place and two people one a purple skinned woman with long ears and another woman in a blue and silver robe walked forwards to the two.

"Verdisa are you alright?" The woman in the red robe asked and Verdisa nodded.

"I will be fine Aurastrasza, but I need to get Mr Potter here up to the meeting chamber immediately."

"But your arm!" Aurastrasza protested and Harry looked to se that although the bleeding had slown down dramatically it was still in really bad condition.

"I will rest and heal myself, just get him up there." Verdisa said, "If Ysera herself didn't order this I would not ask you to rush." Verdisa responded and Aurastrasza nodded her head and the other woman helped Verdisa away leaving Harry with Aurastrasza.

"Come Mr Potter, we must be quick." She said and lead Harry across the room and straight out the other side. "Tariolstrasz!" Aurastrasza called out as they turned round the corner.

"Yes Aura?" He responded nonchalantly looking at the woman.

"Mr Potter needs to get to the top immediately."

"Does the Queen know he is coming?"

"No but it's a request from She of Dreaming." Aura stated and Tariolstrasz blinked in surprised before nodding his head.

"I will see to it right away." He responded and called for one of the nearby drakes. "Climb aboard Mr Potter, you will be at your destination in no time." He said and Harry looked hesitant.

"I don't even know what I'm meant to say when I get up there."

"The truth, do not be afraid, you are safe here, no harm will come to you within these walls." Aura said and Harry still looked slightly hesitant before nodding and climbing on the drake.

The flight up was quick and silent as Harry climbed off the drake, thanked him for the ride to the top and then turned to find six sets of eyes all locked on him. He stepped forwards towards the middle of the room and stopped a respectable distance infront of who he assumes was Alexstrasza. From what he had been able to work out from Verdisa's explanation Alexstrasza was the aspect of life, a mother figure to every living thing. Seeing this and then seeing what she was wearing Harry was having an extremely difficult time getting his thoughts together.

"Who brought this child up here?" A scournful woman to his left spoke up and Harry turned and looked at the woman in a black robe standing looking at him like he was an annoyance. Turning back to face Alexstrasza he noticed her frown at Nalice.

"That is enough Nalice," She said calmly and the Black Dragon frowned but didn't say anything as Alexstrasza walked up to Harry, standing infront of him her magic bringing her to a height that was slightly taller than him instead of the larger height that they used when dealing with the two factions. "Hello young one what brings you here?" She asked and Harry opened his mouth to speak but a wave of nausea caused him to stagger slightly.

Alexstrasza gripped his arms gently and held him steady as the world started to blur around him his head aching uncontrollably. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head before he slumped forwards falling unconscious into Alexstrasza who held him gently.

Harry looked up at the wizards that were sitting listening with baited breath to his story. He wanted to continue telling them but shook his head. "That will be all for now. Someone is waiting for you at the door." Harry said and with a gesture the door opened and one of the professors stood there holding a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Professor Dumbledore you have to see this." The Professor said moving over and Handing Dumbledore the paper.

"Why wasn't I called to this?" Dumbledore muttered and Harry glanced curiously at Sylvanas. The two shared a look as Dumbledore placed the paper down on the table. Sylvanas and Harry both cringed. The paper had a picture of the New Minister, standing there smiling as he walked out of an emergency Wizengamot meeting. The Headline, written in big black writing just said:

New Minister of Magic: Daval Prestor

TBC

Well there is the next chapter done, it took a while but here it is I hope you enjoy it.


	13. Interlude: Ministers and Memories

Lord of the Forsaken

A Harry Potter World of Warcraft Crossover

Summary: Thrown into a different dimension, Harry Potter must find his way back through any means possible while trying to survive in a strange and drastically different world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Warcraft, they both belong to their respective owners and I am not making any money from this and am only doing this to improve my talents as a writer and

Interlude

Stepping through the corridor, he was amazed at how quiet it was. There were no guards protecting his destination, there were no reporters begging to get information and not even a receptionist or secretary to stop and ask him what he was doing.

He stopped at the door.

_Tap, tap, tap._

The sound of his knuckles rapping against the door echoed faintly in the empty corridor. He knew someone was on the other side, he could see the light flickering in between the gaps of the door. Footsteps could be heard and slowly a soft click caught his attention as the footsteps calmly retreated. "Come in, Mr Potter…" The voice invited and Harry smirked gripping the door handle and turning it, if he had still been breathing, Harry guessed it would be faint and frantic in anticipation of meeting the figure on the otherside, If his heart had still been beating he knew it would be going a mile a minute. The sheer power from the man behind this door was barely constrained, barely held in behind his own will and that did scare Harry.

After all, many who saw the Destroyer, did not live to tell about it.

Steeling himself Harry pushed the door open walking into the room, the door closing slowly behind him. As it shut Harry felt himself flinch the click of the catch startling him. "My, we are jumpy today." The new Minister laughed as he stood looking out the window at the back of his office. "I expected you to turn up sooner." He calmly informed, showing Harry his back, daring him to try and strike him. Harry stood there for a moment his eyes on the window watching the reflection as the face of the minister stared right back at him.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but I had other issues that I had to deal with." He explained and the man laughed.

"Ah yes, your little story time. How far have you got?" He questioned and Harry snorted, shaking his head slightly.

"Not very, distractions keep happening. I'm almost at the first jump though." Harry continued calmly his hands clasped behind his back as he scanned the room looking at the furnishings. "You didn't take long to redecorate this Office." Harry observed and he turned around walking to his desk picking up a small snow globe that was in the middle of the table.

"The previous Minister's items were collected on her death, as you are well aware, I don't have much need for items." He commented snidely, almost mockingly and Harry nodded his head slowly. "What are your plans?" he asked and Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"They are constantly changing. You should know that nothing is set in stone, after all, how many of your plans have gone wrong over the times?" Harry pushed his luck slightly speaking in a teasing tone and the Minister growled slightly his eyes flashing with annoyance.

"Watch what you say, if you wish to leave here alive." He said his voice calm but his eyes still revealing his annoyance at Harry.

"Needless to say, with the plague already being distributed by the Cult we've had to push the timescale up." Harry responded and the Minister laughed. "And I'm telling you this because I know you won't interfere." The laughter continued for several more moments.

"And why would I not?" He asked and Harry smiled knowingly.

"There are too many unknowns here. This is an entire new world, with technology that you've never seen or heard of. You won't interfere until you know what is going on in this world and how you can use it to your advantage." He smirked and the minister stood watching Harry. "You are a Chess master, you see all the pieces and you are watching them move and manipulating them to move how you want to. You're not exactly the sanest of Chess Masters but you know how you want it all to play out." Harry commented and the minister smirked. "I'll stay out of your way, you stay out of mine and we'll most likely end up near the same spot in the end." Harry spoke and he nodded. "If that is all minister?" Harry asked condecendingly and the Minister nodded turning his back to him. "I'll be seeing you soon… Neltharion." Harry added under his breath smirking as he heard the annoyed growl from the minister and he quickly left.

As he left the office his mind travelled back to a previous time back on Azeroth.

_Gather, brothers and sisters! Come all, and listen!_

A smile crossed Harry's face, the womans voice still clear in his memories as he stopped at the end of the corridor leaning against the wall as he waited for the lift so he could leave.

_Brothers! Sisters! We are ABANDONED! The ophaned children of Stormwind. Our "king" sits atop his throne made of gold and shrugs at our plight!_

It had been a simple task that he had been given by Stormwind, find her and take her out. But he couldn't stop listening to her voice as she spoke. The passion in her voice and the similarities to which were shown between their ruling and the ministry of magic.

_Meanhile, our children die of starvation on these very streets! HIS WAR, not ours, cost us our livelihood. We paid for the Aliiance's victories with our blood and the blood of our loved ones!_

Wars, they were never fought by the Nobility but by the men and women that served them, it mirrored his fight with Voldemort, the Ministry did nothing and stood by as innocents died to the terrorist attacks of the death eaters.

_The time has come, brothers and sisters, to stop this injustice! The government of Stormwind, of the ALLIANCE, must be made accountable for what it has done to us! Today, we are reborn! Today we take a stand as men and women, not nameless, faceless numbers!_

It had been at that moment, that single speech Harry had decided on where he would next go while preparing to save his Godfather if not in live then in soul. It wasn't just because of what she said, it was because he believed in what she said, he had agreed with her speech as it shared so many similarities with his own situation. Idly he wondered as he stepped into the lift pressing the button for the main entrance, turning back and looking at the door to the Minister. He wondered how the group would react to find that he had joined forces with a terrorist organisation.

Reaching up to his neck he pulled a pendant loose from under his shirt and flicked it open, it split open in his hand showing him three pictures. All of the women who had passed through his life during his time in Azeroth.

He stood looking at the faces of Lorna Crowley, Sylvanas Windrunner and Vanessa VanCleef as the lift door closed taking him away from the Aspect of Death.

TBC

Well there is another chapter that is just a filler while I think more about how to write up the next section. I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I know some of you are sitting there going "hang on Deathwing wouldn't do something like that." Remember everything that has happened in WoW has shifted slightly due to interference in the timeline so things aren't as black and white as they were. Deathwing will still be a force of destruction, he will still cause chaos, but for now he is playing the part of an observer because this is a whole new world for him.

Now for some random bits of Trivia

Trivia 1: I started writing lord of the Forsaken back before I even begun playing WoW, infact it was originally meant to start in Northrend about 3 months after Arthas took his seat on the Frozen throne which leads to an encounter and joining forces with Kael (who doesn't go evil) but needless to say I changed that greatly.

Trivia 2: the chapter leading up to the Scarlet Monastery was actually the start of another crossover fanfic that I had planned to do which wasn't a Harry Potter crossover (Yes yes I know, me not doing a Harry Potter crossover… the world is coming to and end :P) The idea came to me from playing lots of WoW followed by watching James Bond films and I just sat thinking: now how would James Bond act if he was in Azeroth with all those attractive ladies and I ended up writing that first chapter but not really doing anymore.

I may still go back to that idea in the future.

But anyway thats all for now folks ^_^


	14. Chapter 9: Reality Shifts Part 1

qLord of the Forsaken

A Harry Potter World of Warcraft Crossover

Summary: Thrown into a different dimension, Harry Potter must find his way back through any means possible while trying to survive in a strange and drastically different world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Warcraft, they both belong to their respective owners and I am not making any money from this and am only doing this to improve my talents as a writer and

Pairings: Main: Harry/Sylvanas, Harry/Lorna and Harry/Vanessa VanCleef

Chapter 9: Reality shifts.

Ron walked through the dungeons of Hogwarts treading through paths that he had long since left alone switching auror shifts with one of the other regulars who patrolled the castle, his old enmity towards the Slytherins still quite strong even after all these years. But the auror that usually ran it had been recalled to Headquarters and the others were on their patrols leaving Ron to do this job.

He hated.

_-clink-_

He stiffened hearing the slight click of metal on the floor his hand snapped up wand at the ready as he spun round.

"Potter!" Ron hissed and Harry looked up at him from the note he had been reading with a blank expression before returning to the note and walking past Ron with barely a backwards glance. "Hey, where are you going, this area's restricted!"

"To students, yes. But seeing as how I am not a student anymore that rule does not apply to me." Harry commented offhandedly and continued walking turning round a corner the soft groan of a door slowly opening before creaking shut again as Ron followed after.

Flinging the door open he stepped into the room a flick of his wand lighting it to show the old unused classroom. The desks and chairs covered in dust and cobwebs. Looking up to the front he saw Harry leaning against the desk looking straight at him.

"You would do anything to protect Hermione wouldn't you?" He questioned and Ron growled angrily.

"What the hell are you talking about! What are you planning!" Ron snapped aiming his wand at Harry.

"It is a simple question, would you do anything to protect her?"

"You know damn well I would." Ron snapped again and Harry smiled.

"Do I? It's been ten years since we last spoke, you two were only just finding yourself at that point. Still determining whether or not you could stand to be in the room with each other." Harry responded and Ron "So would you kill for her?" Harry asked bringing the topic back to focus as he folded the note and pocketed it.

"I already have." Ron spat out at Harry sounding disgusted at the calmness in which Harry was asking him these questions.

"Would you die for her?" He asked and Ron paled taking a step back feeling himself bump into someone.

"He has no choice in the matter." The person spoke and Ron gasped a sharp pain erupting in his chest, glancing down seeing the dagger embedded in his chest he looked up at Harry who barely gave him a slightly sad look as Ron staggered forwards reaching out to him dropping to his knees.

"You…" he started his voice struggling to find the words as his life force seeped away, blood staining the front of his shirt quickly as it oozed from the wound. "You bastard…" He groaned out falling to the ground.

"I am all that I need to be to get the job done old friend…" Harry muttered and looked at the person a slightly sadistic smile on their face. "Anadelle, take him to where he needs to go then report back to your post." Harry ordered and the woman snapped off a salute before slowly lifting the red headed corpse she turned slowly and walked out of the room leaving Harry to sigh in slight defeat. "The sacrifices we make to prepare them for what is to come… I am truly sorry Ron." He muttered and after a couple of moments walked out of the door.

LOTFLOTFLOTF

The next day Harry had left notes for the people who were there to listen to the retelling to meet him in the evening as he stood in the room that was still shaped like an exact replica of the meeting room of the Wyrmrest Temple. The shades of the dragons that were there had disappated leaving Harry to his thoughts as he paced his footsteps echoing in the large chamber, the sound bouncing off the fake exterior, the room was good it recreated the room but where the outside world would be inbetween the arches were just large paintings that filled the gaps that moved to reflect his thoughts as he paced.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned as the door into the room opened.

"Yes?" He said sharply lifting his head to look at his old friend.

"Have you seen Ron recently?" She started as she entered the room momentarily distracted by the large chamber still amazed at its design. "He never returned from his patrol last night and the auror on guard in the Main Hall never saw him leave and the only one who appeared in that time was you." She said slowly trying not to sound accusatory.

"I spoke with him briefly, he begrudingly agreed to help me with something." Harry spoke and Hermione looked suspicious at this. "I explained to him why I was asking him, the people he would be meeting are allies of mine that are arriving to help reinforce the School in preparation for the future." Harry said calmly.

"But why didn't he say goodbye to me?" She questioned and Harry grinned sheepishly.

"That may also be my fault… I kinda pushed him through a temporary portal to get him there on time." Finishing what he was saying Hermione stood there for a moment before she slapped him and stormed off.

"You're an ass Harry, if anything happens to him I will never forgive you!" She snapped and left the door slamming shut behind her.

Harry stood for a moment silently holding his jaw. "She hits harder than I thought." He muttered under his breath before smiling as he turned back round and gestured a table appearing in the middle with enough chairs for the rest of the group.

Continuing to pace around the room he looked up after about half an hour after the door opened and seeing the others start to arrive he spoke. "As I left off, I was at Wyrmrest Temple, something had knocked me unconscious when I first tried to speak to the Life Binder. When I awoke I had some interesting conversations…"

LOTFLOTFLOTF

He groaned as he slowly came too, opening his eyes he shut them again almost instantly at the sunlight shining down in his face.

"You're awake, good." The voice of Verdisa spoke and Harry groaned again as he slowly sat up and looked at the green dragon in human form sitting on a chair at the end of the bed.

"I feel like I've had a horse stampede through my head." Harry muttered as he held his head in his hand blinking in pain to adjust to the light.

"That would be my fault." Verdisa spoke slowly and Harry looked at her in confusion. "My magic was blocking the bracers from working but when we separated at the temple my magic faded from them, as such you felt the backlash of Sylvanas and her anger." She explained and Harry looked at her in surprise as he saw the look of sadness cross her face.

"It wasn't your fault, you were injured." Harry comforted and Verdisa shook it off a small smile on her lips.

"I should have anticipated. I should have prepared for the Blue Dragonflight." She said and Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"It's impossible to plan for every eventuality." He replied and she slowly nodded as a pained look crossed his face.

"You speak words that someone far older than you would still struggle to come to terms with." A male voice spoke and Harry turned his head looking at a pale, silver haired man standing in the doorway across from him.

"Who are you?" Harry asked instantly dubious, yes Verdisa had so far been on the level with him but after all that time suffering at the hands of Sylvanas, he was determined not to push his luck again.

"Forgive my manners Mr Potter, I am Krasus," He spoke calmly and Harry nodded his head in greeting ever so slightly. "I was sent by Alexstrasza, she wanted to ask about his current condition." He said directing the question more to Verdisa than Harry.

"I'm fine, just have a bit of a headache." Harry answered and Krasus smiled as he left the room. "I still have no clue as to what is going on here but I think the best thing I can do is just go with the flow at the moment." He spoke up looking at Verdisa.

"Yes, you do seem to have been caught in something a lot bigger than what you originally intended." She said as she stood up. "I shall leave you for now, get yourself ready and I shall come back for you." With that she was gone from the room leaving Harry to his thoughts.

At least for a moment he was left to his thoughts as the gnome from the great chamber from before walked in the room a look of deep concern on her face.

"You aren't supposed to be here yet." She spoke calmly looking directly at Harry.

"Excuse me?"

"You're here too early!" She protested and Harry stared at her unsure of what to say.

TBC

Well there is the end of the next chapter, I thought I'd leave it there because the next chapter will be focusing on the aftermath of that single line from Chromie.

Have fun ^_^


	15. Chapter 10: Reality Shifts Part 2

Lord of the Forsaken

A Harry Potter World of Warcraft Crossover

Summary: Thrown into a different dimension, Harry Potter must find his way back through any means possible while trying to survive in a strange and drastically different world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Warcraft, they both belong to their respective owners and I am not making any money from this and am only doing this to improve my talents as a writer and

Pairings: Main: Harry/Sylvanas, Harry/Lorna and Harry/Vanessa VanCleef

Chapter 10: Reality Shifts part two

"You're not supposed to be here yet." Chromie spoke looking at Harry sternly who looked back extremely confused by what he was on about.

"You're related to the time stream for this world…" He muttered more to himself than to Chromie as he tried to think about what she was talking about. "What do you mean I'm not supposed to be here yet?" He questioned.

"I see multiple routes that you've taken, if you're here now… no its not right it's got to be fixed." Chromie said quickly and Harry frowned again.

"I'm guessing, from your actions that this is bad if I am here now." He continued and Chromie nodded. "How is it worse off if I am here now?"

"Everything goes wrong! Your plans, our plans, everything falls apart, you're a wild card… the future itself isn't certain on that part, one thing that is clear, you will be a strong force in the battles to come but as it currently stands you couldn't even fight off a Kobold let alone the forces of the Scourge." Chromie spoke and Harry frowned more in confusion than anything else. He knew that he was in the deep end here, having lost his wand before he had even got to Azeroth and not knowing how to fight against trained enemies he was relying mainly on luck in the situations he had been thrusted into. "You need to learn, you need to get ready." Chromie said and Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Harry questioned. "Time travel isn't exactly the easiest thing for people to pull off at the best of times." He stated and Chromie smiled as the gnome turned away.

"You shall see, all will become clear with time." Chromie spoke calmly and exited through the door, leaving Harry looking stumped by what was going on as he let out a small frustrated groan and fell back into the bed looking up at the ceiling as he wandered what was going to happen next.

HPLOTFHPLOTF

"Now, I personally didn't witness this next bit but I was told," Harry spoke looking around at the collected group. "Chromie was panicked by my being there at that time, she caught me off guard when i first dealt with the dragons in the actual time, her name ends in the male ending of Ormu, her real naming being Chronormu whereas female bronze dragons ended with the name Ormi, i don't know if the name was chosen for a specific reason or if she was just named to be different." Harry shrugged and shook his head.

"Anyway, where was i? oh yes, Chromie convinced them to have me go to the Bronze Dragonshrine with an Hourglass of Time, the fabric of time around the Bronze Dragonshrine is flimsy. I could have walked in to there on a Thursday and come back a week last Monday for example." Harry paused again looking around at the group. "The Hourglass of Time would allow me to look into what I needed to see to help guide me, I couldn't use it to just look everything up but it showed possibilities and different paths that I could have taken." At this he glared at the headmaster. "Including paths that could have prevented this all together." Harry said before focusing back on the map as the room around them changed into what looked to be an image of a large sandy Dragon Graveyard. "Welcome to the Bronze Dragonshrine, time has no meaning here… at least in Azeroth, here it's just a representation." He was cut off as several loud roars and blasts of magic echoed above him. "Oh yeah, that…" Harry paused and laughed. "The Bronze Dragons had their own problems ontop of the Blue Dragonflight conflict, something was corrupting them, turning them evil and they were screwing around with the timelines, changing it as they saw fit in an attempt to prevent "catastrophe" but I'm guessing you can tell how many problems that would cause." Harry spoke calmly as one of the dragons dropped, landing on top of the group their insubstantial body passing right through them before vanishing as the room removed the body. "incorporeal to the touch, they are fighting between time to prevent the changes to the timeline."

"But didn't your actions change the timeline?" Dumbledore questioned and Harry shook his head.

"The fun thing about timetravel, the Bronze dragons monitored it, if it wasn't meant to happen the person was removed and the hole in time patched up. If it was meant to happen… well it had already happened and there was no reason for them to get involved, the fact that I still exist is proof that it was meant to happen." Harry spoke as he gestured with his hand a large hourglass appearing in the middle of the room over the table. "This beautiful thing, is the hourglass of time. With it I saw a glimpse of something." Harry spoke again slowly as he pondered how to put the next sentence into words.

"What did you see?"

HPLOTFHPLOTF

Harry stood staring at the hourglass, he had been told by Chromie that this Hourglass only contained a small fragment of the true power of the Bronze Dragons but had none the less been warned that if damage could cause major problems to Harry.

"Well this is a surprise." A voice spoke and Harry spun around staring in shock.

"You… you're me?" Harry questioned stunned by the appearance. The person standing in front of him surprised him, older and more muscular. The future Harry stood in front of him dressed in leather armour, a red bandanna hanging loosely around his neck, Dulled green eyes, showing the horrors of what he had seen locked with Harry's still bright green eyes the inexperience and confusion showing on his face.

"Has it really been eight years?" the older version questioned and Harry stood looking at him in confusion. "Eight years ago you used the hourglass to call me forward to point out the path so to speak." He continued and Harry nodded. "Eight years ago and…" He trailed off as he heard noises coming towards them. "The infinite Dragonflight, how fun." He continued turning around drawing a pair of daggers. "I can never remember, had we learnt to fight by your point?" He questioned and Harry shook his head. "Fantastic… here catch." He said chucking an item to Harry, the teen wizard caught the item, feeling the cool finish to the wooden wand, looking at the glowing yellow gem tip. "It'll work like an ordinary wand, or failing that channel your magic through it to fire a bolt of Arcane energy." Future Harry quickly explained as several black dragons that seemed to shimmer with a silver glow ran towards them. "Now, protect the hourglass, it's not yet time for everything to be revealed." He ordered and ran at the dragons. Harry waved the wand at the sand muttering a spell under his breath as it started to shift and form a protective dome around the hourglass. The spell was there purely to test the effectiveness of the wand and while it felt odd in his hands it still functioned pretty accurately. One of the Dragons lunged at him a halberd of some description. Harry sidestepped raising the wand a stunning spell on his lips.

"Don't waste your time with attacks like that." Future Harry ordered as he dodged under a sword swing sliding the dagger up into the lower jaw of a dragonkin the creature roaring in anger and stumbling back as it tried to dislodge it. "Their dragons, similar rules as the ones back home, stupidly resistant to magic that doesn't have some physical aspect to it, go for cutting curse, the blasting hex and other spells." He ordered quickly as he moved forwards ducking the wild swipes of the dragon as it continued to try and remove the blade from its jaw. He gripped the blade smiled and closed his eyes as the blade began to crackle channeling magic through it, he mouthed a word and pulled the dagger back as the dragons head was encased in ice. "These dragons are beyond saving, once corrupted they have no chance to come back, it is kinder to end them." He said and twisted round slamming his elbow into the head encased in ice shattering it chunks of the skull scattering into the sand of the shrine.

Harry looked a little green at that but steeled himself flicking his wand sending several cutting curses at the dragon that he was fighting the majority of them hitting the scales of the dragon as it kept moving knowing how much of a danger their magic could be. It swiped and Harry fell backwards narrowly avoiding the blade panting slightly still not back at a hundred percent from all this excitement. "Reducto!" He called out the blasting curse hitting the dragonkin in the softer underbelly a sizeable hole punching in and the dragon roared in frustration cursing Harry as it stabbed down at him. Harry used his arms to push himself away from the impact the blade landing in between his legs as he did so before he fired another spell up at the dragon though it acted completely differently. Time seemed to slow as the spell neared and the dragon dodged it with ease. Harry blinked in surprise and fired several more and they were all dodged as the dragon took another swipe this time moving a lot faster and Harry was unable to move fast enough the blade slicing his side as he tried to get away. Harry raised the wand channeling magic into it a blast of blue and white energy shot from the tip as Harry followed it up with a wide cutting curse, channeling slightly less power into the strength but making the spell itself longer. The dragon avoided the arcane blast and stopped not seeing the cutting curse and choking as the spell cut deep into its throat the dragon discarding its weapon as it tried to apply pressure onto the wound as it started to choke on its own blood.

Future Harry stepped up banishing the dragon away the spell launching him back into the sands as he looked down at Harry. "Just like I remember. Trust me this won't be the end of the scars." Future Harry spoke as he gestured with his hand and the sand barrier fell from around the hourglass. "And now it's ready." He continued nonchalantly as he touched the hourglass. "I'm quite surprised that Chromie sent you here again already knowing what is about to happen, but I suppose this is the true course." He continued as he turned back to Harry helping him up and walking him over to the hourglass.

"What do you mean?"

"Time waits for no man you see, it continues ever onwards, but sometimes, just sometimes we can cheat it and reset the counter. That's what my goal is here, you are not prepared for what is to come but you will be soon enough." He spoke and with that he punched a gloved fist through the glass the sands of time pouring out onto present day Harry surprising him as he cried out in anger as his magic started to react with the sands before he diasppeared. Future Harry smiled and turned away, checking his daggers before starting to walk out of the shrine. "I can't remember, how long did it take Chromie to forgive me for that?" He questioned as he slowly started to fade out of sight.

HPLOTFHPLOTF

"And just like that I was gone, the hourglass of time, the sands of time contained within threw me out of that time and back in time, surprisingly, I have spoken to several bronze dragons since then, they all have said the same thing. They were amazed I survived, the sands of time should have either reversed my personal time but not anything else so reversed my body to that of a newborn or perhaps before I had even been born or aged me so dramatically that I would have died of old age right there, instead the only conclusion I can draw is that my magic somehow affected the sand and it acted the way it did." Harry summarised as he trailed off looking thoughtful.

"And where did you get sent?" Dumbledore questioned and Harry smiled as he stood up walking towards the door.

"That my esteemed associates. Is for anther time." He taunted and walked out with little to no care of the others. Sylvanas didn't say anything either already disliking these people as she walked out of the room heading in the opposite direction to Harry.

"What do you think he is planning Albus?" Minerva questioned as she looked at him as the others left the room the two still sitting and looking at the hourglass.

"I do not know Minerva, I can only hope that he still has the best interests for our people at heart, because if he doesn't… I don't know if there is anyone with enough power to stop him." Dumbledore explained slowly as he too stood up and the two left the room the contents slowly shifting as the final door closed to look similar to a regal Cathedral Hall draped in red.

TBC

Well, there is the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. And I don't think I could make it any more obvious where he was going to end up. So next chapter will most likely be an interlude instead of reposting the chapter that I posted earlier.

Repost Edit: Fixed mistake i made at the start regarding Chromie's gender. thanks to peregrine1989 for pointing out the mistake to me. It has now been fixed.


	16. Interlude: Prelude to Madness

Lord of the Forsaken

A Harry Potter World of Warcraft Crossover

Summary: Thrown into a different dimension, Harry Potter must find his way back through any means possible while trying to survive in a strange and drastically different world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Warcraft, they both belong to their respective owners and I am not making any money from this and am only doing this to improve my talents as a writer and

Pairings: Main: Harry/Sylvanas, Harry/Lorna and Harry/Vanessa VanCleef

Interlude: Prelude to Madness

Harry calmly walked down the street hood down, his armour hidden under several complex illusion spells as he walked through the streets of London, a touch of nostalgia as he made his way to his destination. He had never had the chance to explore London in his time before getting stuck in Azeroth but he still smiled at the fact that he had found some measure of freedom thanks in part to what was in London.

The Ministry of Magic and Diagon Alley. Yes the Ministry tried to make his life a living hell in his fifth year but the magical side of his existence gave him the much needed reprieve from the Dursley's the chores he had to do diminished slightly as did the threats of being locked in a cupboard/the smallest room in the house after his godfather had escaped.

Harry continued walking down the street idly humming a tune to himself as he continued glancing up towards the top of the buildings seeing figures hidden in the nights darkness following after him. "Time to meet the prime minister." Harry muttered more for his amusement than anything else as he stopped at the entrance to downing street, the guards at the security checkpoint watching him very carefully as he slowly walked up.

"State your business." One of the officers ordered and Harry looked thoughtful for a moment and then let out a surprised 'ah'

"That's right, I forgot, you probably weren't informed of my meeting." He said as he patted his clothes down looking for something.

"A meeting at this time of night? Just who are you trying to kid?" the officer questioned and Harry shook his head.

"Not joking, I assure you, I received the response telling me to come here when I was available and I should have it here somewhere… damn it I left it with Talisa." Harry commented and put his hands by his side for a moment. "You'd think I'd remember something as important like that." He spoke and the guards were instantly put on alert by his actions unsure of what to make of them. "Give me a moment." He said and went to turn away but the officer stopped him.

"I think you should come with us and answer a few questions." The officer said and Harry shrugged his arm out of the mans grip. The others readied their guns preparing to act but he held his arms up in a surrender gesture.

"Be calm, I just wanted to signal to Talisa that I needed the letter, I wasn't going anywhere. In fact you can see her yourself, she's standing just up there." Harry said slowly pointing at the rooftop of the building behind him. The officer closest to him looked up as well and saw the image of the person sitting on the edge of the building, the offers quickly looked up after his surprised gasp and raised their weapons aiming at the person as they nimbly moved down the side of the building gripping window ledges and slight grooves in the constructed shape of the building and dropping down to the ground floor

"I was wondering on how long it would take you to notice that you forgot the letter." Talisa spoke and Harry shrugged his shoulders as she fished it out of her pocket. Talisa stood taller than the rest of them her purple skin a large contrast in comparison to Harry's illusion of a pale skinned the officers were shocked by her appearance as she stood in brown and green leather clothing that looked very nature orientated with small leaf designs on the shirt. They were also caught off guard by her ears, far, far longer than any humans they didn't know what to make of her as she handed him the letter.

"Thank you Talisa, stay safe until I come back." He said handing the letter to the officer. Talisa noddded her head and a cloud of smoke surrounded her as she shifted forms turning into a black bird taking off and flying into the air. "The only reason we did that was because I know for a fact that as you guard the prime minister you are aware of the statue of Secrecy. This is not something you'll be repeating to anyone. You know the penalty." He said and the officers stumbled slightly in their first real encounter with someone from the Wizarding World. "I am Harry Potter, that letter shows I have permission to speak with the Prime Minister concerning a matter of extreme importance." The leader of the group handed the letter to another after he had read it to call through to the necessary people. "This is all remarkably unusual I agree, but due to situations far outside of my control I've been forced to push the meeting to this time." Harry said continuing to talk to try and keep the officers semi relaxed and distracted. "So tell me, is Kingsley Shacklebot still here?" Harry questioned and one of the officers looked at him in surprise.

"How do you know him?"

"Oh we've met in the past, heck if anyone was needed to vouch for me then he would definitely be a good choice to talk to." Harry continued and smiled as that seemed to put them a bit more at ease. "Anyway, if he's there I'm gonna need him to come out here for a moment, I have something I need to speak to him about. And I know full well I won't be able to just walk in." Harry continued calmly as he turned his back to the group looking up at the sky. "You know, it's been almost ten years since I've been in a city as developed as this," he said suddenly switching topics. "How can you deal with seeing barely any of the night sky in this city? I mean here you can see a lot, but its nowhere near as clear a view as the great outdoors." He continued not really bothering to pay attention even if they were going to respond.

"Potter, what are talking about?" A deeper voice spoke up and Harry spun round to see Shacklebot walking towards the group.

"Hmm? No I'm just killing time." He said nonchalantly as he looked at Shacklebot. "Time has seen you well I see." He said and Kingsley nodded his head. "But I figured you being one of the most prominent aurors would have been moved to deal with Voldemort." Harry continued and Kingsley smirked slightly.

"That is one way to look at it, however the Prime Minister is an important target for He who must not be named." Kingsley explained and Harry nodded his head in understanding.

"What better way to destabilise an entire country than by killing their leader…" he muttered quietly before nodding his head. "It makes sense to go for the Prime Minister, it is another reason as to why I am here." Harry continued. "But before I can attend the meeting I'm going to need to make a request." He said leaning in close. "I say this quietly for only you to hear because I don't want to cause a major crisis. I need you to lower the wards." Harry spoke quickly and Shacklebot stared at him in surprise.

"What? That's insane, if I do that theres a high chance of Voldemort knowing and attacking straight away." The Auror hissed back just as quickly and Harry stared at him.

"Being part of Dumbledore's order you've probably been told the basics of what happened to me… with my being dead." Harry explained and Kingsley flinched but nodded his head. Dumbledore had told the Order of the Phoenix after they discovered the truth about Harry. Well, the truth that Harry had told them so far. "Your wards, specifically your wards to prevent evil and inferi from crossing will prevent me from entering." Harry said calmly as he looked at Kingsley letting the illusion dispel from around his eyes. "If that happens, these guys get trigger happy and you get some awkward questions."

"How were you able to enter Hogwarts then? It has similar wards that were put round here." He said and Harry smiled.

"Hogwarts is over a thousand years old with protections that have long since been lost to time, the wards around this building are just a bastardisation of the wards that were put around Hogwarts. The wards there are almost sentient which is what gives people the illusion that Hogwarts is sentient, which I still believe it may be to an extent." Harry muttered in thought as he let the illusion slip back over his eyes. "So, do we have an agreement?" Harry questioned and Kingsley waited a moment before nodding his head.

"We have an agreement, but they'll go up again the moment you are in." Kingsley said and Harry nodded his head.

'_By that point it will already be started and you'll be too late. I'll do what needs to be done to save this world even if others are not yet ready to do so. To think, I'm using the tactics that I fought against for so long…' _He mentally sighed as he watched Kingsley lower the wards his skin tingled at the feeling of the magic as the wards lowered and as they died out his eyes flicked to the side already seeing a small trace of white disappearing through the wall. _'But, desperate times call for desperate measures, I cannot afford to have the minister as my enemy at this point in time.'_ Harry watched as the man turned around to face Him and walked forwards.

"The wards are down, enter now and I'll reactivate them, I'll drop them for a moment when you leave." Kingsley stated and Harry nodded his head in gratitude.

"I thank you Kingsley, I am glad to see that you hold some semblance of trust towards me, regardless of my current condition." Harry smiled and walked past him into the building, Kingsley muttered a few words moments later and walked in closing the door behind him.

HPLOTFHPLOTFHPLOTFHPLOTF

Hermione was worried, she had sent several Patroni after Ron, trying to get in touch with him but he hadn't responded. She stood up in the tower, watching over the darkness of the School Grounds trying to put the pieces that were being placed in front of her into place. Her thoughts while almost constantly on her missing husband also regularly flickered towards Harry. She winced as she thought about him, bringing her arms around herself shivering involuntarily as she thought back to the recent conversations that they had.

"He's become cold and hateful." She whispered her mind still playing on his words about showing Dumbledore to be a fraud. "What did he mean by that? He claims it was just a joke but something about it just seems wrong." She muttered thoughtfully as continued to stand and watch the grounds, the grass shifting under the pale moonlight as a soft wind blew across it. "What happened to you while you were there? What caused you to become like this?"

"He died." A voice snapped behind Hermione and she spun around to look at Sylvanas who stood by the doorway leaning against the wall. "He suffered horribly, lost who he would probably consider the love of his life… both of them and then was killed." Sylvanas commited.

"Yes, he suffered horribly at your hands!" Hermione snapped and Sylvanas shrugged.

"When you have lived in a war torn world with little regard for a persons well being and have to decide the course of action that would prevent the suffering of a whole nation of people, then you can criticise me." Sylvanas spoke stepping away from the wall walking forwards the breeze catching her cloak the end of it flicking out slightly as she walked. "But I suppose the time will come soon enough when you can, this world is shifting in power rapidly, your enemies are being moved whether they realise it or not, your allies are disappearing rapidly, taken from your grasp by people you know nothing about." She paused as Hermione frowned in slight confusion. "The Minister, you cannot tell me that you weren't the slightest bit curious about who he was, a man who no one knows anything about, claiming to have returned from some far away place to help the Wizarding World in its darkest hour. Surely you are not that naïve." She paused and Hermione turned her head away a look of understanding crossing her features and a look of annoyance at the mocking tone that Slyvanas was talking to her with.

"You speak of him like you know him… or of him, he's from your world isn't he?" Hermione concluded and Sylvanas nodded her head slowly.

"He is a unknown piece on the board. Dangerous, cunning and very unpredictable, though it is understandable considering who he is." Sylvanas continued slowly, she did not fear many things but to have no fear regarding this one figure would be a foolish thing. "You will learn more about him in time," She stopped again sounding annoyed when she spoke that.

"You disagree with him talking to us." Hermione said, the question more a statement than anything else, having already picked up the gist of the conversation between Sylvanas and Harry when Jaina had been found.

"No, I find it a waste of our time and now time is no longer on our side." Sylvanas spoke. "Your 'magical' World is weak, it is lazy and overconfident, a society of noble decadence that should have fallen long ago, however due to the corruption that engulfs this world they have been perfectly safe to continue in their ways of sloth and Gluttony, your Death Eaters are like a pack of rabid dogs biting at their masters hand and instead of being put down like they should your people cower in front of them hoping that they wont bite your hand." Sylvanas spoke harshly and Hermione winced at the descriptions unable to deny it. "This self proclaimed Dark Lord, this Voldemort an aspiring Lich if what we have learnt is true, his desperation to transcend death was not stopped by your foolish Headmaster… this 'beacon of the light' as he is referred to by your own people because 'they may still be redeemed" She spoke the words with a sneer of distaste. "He would happily stand there and let the world burn instead of stopping them because he believes their lives are more important than the innocents that suffer."

"That's a lie! Dumbledore cares for them and it pains him greatly at each loss!" Hermione snapped interrupting Sylvanas who merely waved off her interruption.

"You're just as big of a fool as he is, I remember what I was told about you, blinded by your devotion to authority figures, you were rarely unwilling to compromise if an authority figure, such as your own head of house for example told you not to do something. Sure you did in the end but you fought against it." Sylvanas taunted and Hermione glared at the Banshee Queen her hand twitching slightly as she fought the urge to draw her wand on the undead in front of her. "But you are not the current subject of this discussion. Dumbledore, if he truly cared for the innocence he claims to protect, would have destroyed Voldemort the moment he begun his rise to power." Sylvanas stated and Hermione shook her head.

"You would not even give a chance for people to turn from their ways? What gives you the right to play judge, jury and executioner? Professor Dumbledore has witnessed a lot in his time, he has made mistakes that is true, but attempting to redeem someone is a noble goal." She spoke naively and Sylvanas laughed.

"What gives me the right? I have fought in more conflicts than you ever have, I suffered at the hands of a madman that currently seeks to destroy this world. I watched and participated unwillingly as it was as my homeland burnt, all because the bastard prince himself sacrificed his own people for his path to vengeance." Sylvanas snapped. "If Voldemort had been dealt with while he was first beginning his rise then none of your problems would have happened. Why we are trying to save your kind I will never understand, the non magicals of this world at least have a basic understanding of what needs to be done in situations such as these."

"Your comments contradict yourself, you speak of protecting the innocents and then moments later show a callous disregard for the people that you just spoke of protecting." Hermione pointed out.

"Would it surprise you then if I told you I personally didn't care about your kind?" Sylvanas questioned with barely a moment's pause. "You will find myself and others, completely unconcerned with your fate for you are not willing to help yourself. Do not think because we fight to stop a common enemy that I care for you and yours. I know of the prophecy that your people forced to happen, they had the chance to stop it before it came about but they allowed it to come about, to become active and placed the weight of the world on a child. They deified him and declared him their saviour content to let him be the focus for any threat that may arise in the future whether internal or external or in times of peace, their scapegoat, their piñata to strike at when they want themselves to feel good. No I don't do this for you, I do this at his request."

Hermione wanted to protest the assault on the Wizarding World morality and culture but she had no response, in her heart she knew that Sylvanas was right and that her world was crumbling apart at the edges and quickly fracturing everywhere else. Without an intervention of some sort she knew the Wizarding World would most likely self destruct in the not to distant future. Maybe this would be it. maybe this time would be when things finally sorted themselves out and the corruption that gripped at the very seams of the Wizarding World would be removed for good.

Sylvanas turned away taking her silence as the end of the discussion her cloak flickering slightly around her as she moved against the breeze.

"Wait…" Hermione called out her voice quiet but Sylvanas's Elven hearing easily picked it up. "You said he lost the love of his life, both of them. If they were the loves of his life, what does that make you?" She questioned and Sylvanas froze for a second, hesitating in her response unsure of the answer that she wanted to speak.

"We have become close, that I will admit. However, I do not think that I hold as strong a place in his heart as they did, we are there for each other because we both have no one else in this cursed existence to turn to." Sylvanas explained and Hermione, unknowing of how to respond nodded her head slowly. Sylvanas turned and walked away.

"That was awfully nice of you. Not going soft on us my queen?" A figure questioned and Sylvanas smiled as she closed the door to the tower.

"Don't make me laugh Azmodai, I could care little for her opinion and mood, I play nice because we they are troops for the war machine, happy troops fight better than those who are indifferent to the conflict and those who have a reason to fight are even more valuable in the coming conflict." Sylvanas said and Azmodai nodded his head.

"How long until the Kirin Tor arrive?" Azmodai asked and Sylvanas glanced away from the pictures that watched the two with rapt attention.

"They will be here by the end of the week at the earliest, I have not received any new reports so my best assumption is that everything is going well." She said and Azmodai nodded. "What do you have to report about St Mungo's?" She questioned.

"The hospital has been taken control of, apparently they were aware we were coming. Something their Minister apparently said to them." Azmodai sounded surprised at this statement and Sylvanas felt herself frowning at this information.

"He moves quickly that is plain to see. Very well, assist Faranell in anyway you can. We need to get the…" She stopped glancing at the portrait that was watching her. "Needless to say, you know what needs to be done." She said and Azmodai stood up at attention arms coming up and crossing over his chest in an X shape.

"By your command my queen." He spoke and Sylvanas nodded her head in dismissal and Azmodai walked off.

"Tell me, how long do you plan to have your pictures watching me and mine?" Sylvanas questioned looking at the pictures around him. "Because I assure you, my tolerance for this spying is growing thin. I am not adverse to destroying art, as good as some of it is, this is beginning to get annoying." She snapped and the person in the frame behind her let out a slight yelp of fear as she turned around blood red eyes locking with painted cobalt blue before the figure dashed off. Sylvanas smirked slightly before continuing her walk back into the main part of Hogwarts.

HPLOTFHPLOTFHPLOTF

Harry stepped back onto the grounds of Hogwarts walking briskly along the long path back to the main gates, the meeting with the minister had been quick and too the point and thanfully for him, the majority of things had gone the way he had intended it to but certain things weren't going to happen straight away.

"Everything going according to plan?" One of the cloaked people that he had arrived with spoke and Harry nodded his head.

"The Prime Minister was very understanding of the current situation and was more than amicable in preparation to confront the oncoming Scourge."

"You went with the fallback plan didn't you?" The question came out in a dull tone as if the person already knew what Harry had planned to do.

"Of course, we need them acting quickly to deal with the situation that is arising, not slow to react when the armies of the scourge march down their streets and invade their home. I was quite impressed that it took so long for the Banshee to gain full control, he must have held a very strong will to be able to resist."

"And no one noticed anything happening?" The figure questioned and Harry smiled shaking his head.

"They truly underestimate what we are capable of in this world, I know that Kingsley had me monitored from the moment that I entered the building and I know I was able to deceive it long enough to silence the room briefly while the Banshee took control… although I still think he may have been a bit suspicious, time will tell, time will tell." Harry chuckled as he walked into the castle the cloaked figure turning around to follow him.

"You should be serious about this, your entire plan could fall apart."

"Be serious? Is that not your role in life?" Harry questioned. "If I must reassure you though I will, I have been taking the utmost care with this plan and the tasks that are ahead of me, you have not been to the room of requirements yet but when you see how much I have tried to plan and counter plan, I assure you I have taken this deadly serious." Harry said as the two started walking up the stairs towards the Room of Requirements.

TBC

Well… its very, VERY overdue but its done, I hope you enjoyed it.

Personally i'm not too fond of the interaction between Harry and the Police at the beginning and the end, i felt i could have done a bit more of a confrontation but i didnt want to rewrite that a fourth time and delay the upload even more.

Also, i'm updating my Profile every now and again concerning the status of updates for my fanfictions make sure to keep an eye on it for any new information i may upload


	17. Chapter 11: Under the crimson light

Lord of the Forsaken

A Harry Potter World of Warcraft Crossover

Summary: Thrown into a different dimension, Harry Potter must find his way back through any means possible while trying to survive in a strange and drastically different world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Warcraft, they both belong to their respective owners and I am not making any money from this and am only doing this to improve my talents as a writer and

Notice: there may be some incorrect/bastardised lore concerning the Scarlet Crusade/Argent Dawn creation just before the flashback, this is intentional on my part because it is Harry retelling what he knows about the situation.

Pairings: Main: Harry/Sylvanas, Harry/Lorna and Harry/Vanessa VanCleef

Chapter 11: under the crimson light, all are guilty.

Harry exited the guest wing of Hogwarts early the next morning carrying two shrunken boxes as he made his way to the Room of Requirements, as he approached he could hear the sounds of the early bird students making their way down. He stood still as he listened senses that had been trained to pick out individual sounds caused him to smile. _'looks like no one is using the secret passage behind the tapestry… I'll take that way up, don't want to deal with the students at the moment it's not yet time.'_ Harry said as took several steps forwards stopping infront of a Tapestry of a wizard fighting agreen dragon and pushing it aside. A wall stood there but Harry dredging up age old memories like he had lived them just yesterday pushed the third brick underneath the tapestry fastenings. "Just like old times." He whispered as the bricks slid away to form a stairway going up. Walking in he took two steps and heard the stones slide back into place walking up the steps he paused as he heard the children head past. "I have nothing against them, they are the future of this world… I'm just curious as to whether or not the bigotry has been ingrained into them yet. "Time will tell I think, time will tell." Harry muttered continuing up the stairs holding onto the two packages.

He exited at the top of the stairs, the corridor silent except for the talking portraits, several watching him with a great deal of focus but he ignored it, they wouldn't see anything that could cause problems. He stopped in front of the entrance to the room of requirements and paced back and forth three times picturing clearly the location that he had in mind, the door appeared and Harry paused, hand on the handle and sighed slightly as he pushed it open walking in.

The Room had shifted to look like that of a Cathedral with an altar at the top of a couple of stairs a large double doors behind it, the altar was covered with parchment with various symbols and writing that upon closer inspection were just lines to represent writing. "It makes sense, I never actually saw the writing on the scroll so of course I wouldn't be able to have it written on there." Harry mused with a smile as he restored the two boxes to their rightful sizes. One a long thing box and another only increased in size slightly, still retaining its cube shape. As he did he looked around the room at the stained glass windows that were there, the Room creating a light source behind them bathing the areas of the room in front of the windows in a mixture of colours. Above them hung several banners all with the same white background and Crimson leaf a long red carpet running across the stone floor leading to the back of the room. Harry walked forwards towards the altar and placed the two boxes on it, unfastening the catches but leaving the lids closed as he turned back to face the doors out of the Room of Requirements. "Huh… curious." He muttered as he looked at the large cathedral double doors. Walking over he tried the lever that opened them in real life but the mechanism refused to budge. Looking at the handles on the door he shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose It couldn't hurt to try." He stepped over trying the handle and to his surprise the door opened with ease. Sticking his head out he double checked the door from outside the room to see it was the same ordinary door from when he had first entered. "This is interesting, I learn something new about this room every time I use it." He muttered as he walked back across the main Cathedral area and tried the door at the back of the room.

Surprisingly for Harry, the door opened the statues of fallen heroes circling the room and in the centre, at the bottom of the set of stairs that ran down round the side of the room sat a small round table and approximately enough chairs for the group to sit when he began talking. "How complex a location can this thing make?" Harry idly wondered as he stepped back in to the main room standing in front of the altar his eyes focused on the two boxes. He reached to the catches to flick them open before pulling his hands away. "No, not yet time, they'd lose their impact if I had them on display from the word go." Harry muttered as he the cathedral doors opened. "Welcome sons and daughters of the Light, I bid you welcome to this Cathedral of the Light." He called out as Dumbledore, Remus, Hermione and McGonagall entered followed closely by one of the masked people. All of them were quite impressed with the room spreading out to look around the semi empty room as the cloaked figure walked over to Harry. The two stared at each other for a moment before the cloaked figure sniggered.

"Welcome sons and daughters of the light?" He questioned and Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I needed something to draw their attention." Harry replied smirking "Besides, I needed to do something dramatic, I've been really quite secretive over the last few days as you've probably noticed." Harry laughed.

"Well it isn't really a time to be anything less than serious." He responded quickly glancing at the three as they met in the centre of the room.

"I resent that accusation, I'm always serious… its you that doesn't take things seriously." Harry countered and the man let out a laugh.

"Oh I assure you Harry, I am always serious." He replied as the other three walked over to the group.

"Now then, The Cathedral of the Light, located in North Eastern edges of Tirisfal, Long was it a place of worship for the men and women of Azeroth but after the plague hit and the northern part of the continent was torn asunder by the plague and the Lich Kings forces, this place survived inhabitied by the Knights of the Silver Hand, due to circumstances outside of their control they were manipulated into become a merciless group of fanatical zealots. Some more psychotic than others. This fractured the already divided group, ones believing that all non humans were not to be trusted, that the Forsaken, the Horde and The Alliance were all infected or evil and needed to be wiped out. The other, became one of the biggest threats to the Lich King at the time, the Argent Crusade, but I'll discuss them later." He paused as he looked at the four that had come. "Where are the others? I figured more of the Order would be here to listen to the tale that I have to tell."

"Any information will be passed on to them, there are many important tasks at hand and we are stretched thin enough as it is to keep an eye on the Death Eaters and now the Lich Kings plans." Dumbledore explained and Harry nodded his head.

"I hope they're good at spotting things that many would normally overlook." Harry said and Dumbledore looked at him brow furrowed slightly. "If the Lich King doesn't want us to know what he is planning, I assure you, your people won't find anything." He explained emphasising the word your. "Your people are not trained to confront him or any of his forces and will most likely die." Harry said with little concern and turned away walking back towards the memorial room.

"He doesn't care about any of us anymore does he?" Hermione questioned and the cloaked man didn't respond following after Harry. "What are they so resistant to tell?" Harry questioned looking at Dumbledore.

"Perhaps we are reluctant to talk about the suffering we went through to people who will never truly understand what we went through." Harry said turning around and walking back up to the altar. "Perhaps, we are 'reluctant' to tell you about the atrocities we committed while fighting for the Lich King." He growled out placing his hands onto the boxes on the altar. "Perhaps, we are reluctant to talk because of this worlds narrow minded views." Harry snapped and then pulled back turning around letting out a deep sigh of frustration. "I apologise, this bit is troubling for myself for the actions that I took to make sure I and the others who had apparently been sent to find me survived." Harry spoke and McGonagall looked like she was about to say something and Harry nodded his head to her.

"You mentioned someone named Alyssia approaching this place, am I correct in assuming that she is the same one that made those bracers for you?" She questioned and Harry smiled and nodded his head.

"You noticed that did you? Yes she is the same one who made these, in fact these became a self fulfilling loop… but I'll talk about that later." Harry said with a dismissive wave as he took a seat the others following suit. "This room we are currently in was originally in a different part of the Cathedral this Here we have the statues built to commemorate the departed heroes of the Scarlet Crusade, those who fought and sacrificed their lives fighting the Scourge." Harry paused for a moment as the others looked over the statues and smiled slightly. "They paid the ultimate price to protect their lands, so have many others and now I am willing to do the same here." Harry continued. "But that is neither here or now. What we have to focus on is the tale I am telling you. Which continues in the dungeons underneath this holy Monastery… well to be exact if this room was in it's right place then it'd be somewhere over there." Harry side tracked as he pointed off to the side. "Anyway… focus." He said and brought the discussion back on course.

"So there I was in the Cell with a Blood Elf, a Gnome, not one that you'd know of, this slightly better looking Goblins, just instead of a love of money a love of tinkering with everything and anything just to see how it works and how to improve upon it and the last companion a Night Elf. I won't go into their history, I know that Teleera is currently wandering around the nearby area. I had awoken, unsure of where I was or if the plan of my future self had worked and so I feigned ignorance, pretended not to know who I was. The wand I had been given had apparently been taken from me while I was unconscious and that left me defenceless…"

HPLOTFHPLOTFHPLOTF

"You don't know who you are?" Alyssia questioned and Harry nodded his head.

'_How long can I keep them off guard… it needs to be until I can find out when I am… and where I am." _Harry quickly thought as he pushed himself into a sitting position his body aching. "I can barely remember anything, all I remember is some spell backfiring and then I'm here. I guess that would be a big spell failure" Harry muttered, twisting the event at the Bronze Dragonshrine to his own advantage. Alyssia studied him for a moment before disregarding him turning back to the door as Karev continued to converse with Gazmig the elf kneeling down on the stone floor to bring herself nearer to eye level.

"Looks like we found the source of the disturbance. Think you'll be able to get a portal open for us to get out of here?" Karev questioned and Gazmig nodded his head.

"Have no fear I, Gazmig Gearthrottle shall get us out of here." He said cheerfully and Harry watched as he started to see a blue glow forming round the Gnome's hands as he muttered the incantation to start opening a portal. "This will take a couple of minutes, so just sit back and relax." He said and Karev rolled her eyes as Alyssia continued to examine the door before letting out a curse in what Harry could only guess was her native language.

"This isn't a simple lock I'll be able to pick, there is definitely something blocking it on the other side." She turned around looking at the Gnome chanting and frowned. "So if I am to understand you Karev, your kind hates all magic which is why you exiled my ancestors, because of their refusal to abandon something that made our people strong and here you are consorting with people who use the magic you are so against… I cannot help but notice the hypocrisy." Alyssia taunted leaning against the door as Karev stood up glaring at her.

'_Oh looks like a cat fight… that should kill some time while I try to think things through.'_ Harry mused as he watched Karev glare at Alyssia. _'Since she doesn't recognise me I'm safe to guess that I have been sent back to before I met her. She doesn't recognise the bracers, either that or she hasn't noticed them yet. Which means they haven't become used by the Horde. This raises the question, does that mean that I was the first to have them used?' _Harry mused his thoughts raising more questions than answers as Karev snapped at Alyssia her words a dull background noise to Harry as he thought. _'Magic and magic haters in this world too, interesting… huh that looks remarkably strange, is the spell meant to be doing… crap!'_ Harry cringed, closing his eyes and turning his head as the spell that Gazmig was casting crackled a flash of light blinding everyone in the room. Alyssia shouted rubbing furiously at her eyes, having had full exposure to it from her position. Gazmig screamed out in pain his hands rubbing furiously at his eyes and Karev, her back to the original burst was attempting to blink away the spots that had now appeared in her vision.

"I guess that proves they have some protection to prevent magic in these cells." Harry muttered and Karev turned her head.

"You knew about this?" She questioned and Harry shook his head.

"I had no clue whatsoever. But it was a safe bet that they'd have some sort of protections to stop people just leaving." Harry surmised as he rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

"It does make sense, it doesnt take an engineer to put Gnome in robe and spellcaster together now does it?" Alyssia questioned, chiming in to add a small amount of fuel to the fire but Karev didn't rise to it. Karev frowned, her eyes lingering on Harry a moment before she went to check on Gazmig. Alyssia made a motion to speak but stopped, Harry frowned hearing the noise as well, the heavy armoured footsteps moving quickly to the door. She turned, stepping back away from the door as the sound of wood sliding against wood and stone was heard. "looks like you were right, they have the door barred so no lockpicking." Karev muttered not wanting to admit to Alyssia that she had been right but finding no fault in what she had said.

The door opened and several crimson clad guards moved in, weapons already drawn as they looked at the group in disdain. Harry, who had still been sitting on the floor lifted a hand and waved at them. "Ah Room Service, I'd like to complain about the accommodations." He said unable to resist the urge to joke. _'Sirius would be proud.'_ He muttered before watching as one of the guards leant over to the other muttering a few words under his breath to him. Harry glanced at Karev and Alyssia both seem surprised at what they heard. _'huh guess those ears aren't just for display.'_ Harry thought as the guard turned and quickly exited. The other two drew their weapons and the leader of the group stepped forward reaching down to grab the Gnome. Karev stepped forwards, knocking his hand away.

"Leave him alone!" Karev snapped stepping in front of the man, her form taller than his. The guard glared and the two with weapons stepped forwards and Karev felt a hand on her lower leg. She glanced back to see Gazmig.

"It's ok Karev, No doubt they want to move me to a more mage secure cell." Gazmig commented and Karev shook her head.

"No, he stays here, we know about your protections and won't use any magic here again." Karev spoke and the guard opened his mouth to speak.

"Or you could take me instead, I have information that you might like… and being in a cell by myself might cure this extremely bad headache." Harry spoke up interrupting the guard almost taunting him with his actions.

HPLOTF

"Hold on, you taunted the guards that held you captive?" Hermione asked in disbelief, that was very unlike Harry, she was confused at the situation. Even for such a short time to have passed he was already changing so much.

"I was in over my head, not knowing what was going on and I was trying to bluff my way into a different location… I was being serious about my headache. Besides, the Scarlet Crusade have a terrible sense of humor it went straight over their head." He said blandly before laughing. "Truth is they didn't believe me about the 'information' I claimed to have regarding the Scourge… mainly because I apparently have a terrible poker face in situations, btu they were extremely curious as to how I got so far into Tirisfal Glades, which is where they found me. The only living humans in that land being Scarlet Crusaders and as you can clearly tell, I was not one of them." Harry continued. "But I was still taken because I was an intrigue to them, a mystery. It was then I was taken to meet him." Harry continued with a wave as the room seemed to melt around them the walls going dark, dim flickering torches hanging from the wall torture racks appearing in the corner several stained with blood as several red cloaked figures moved around, one passing by the group showing that there was just darkness inside. "Welcome to the Crusades dark secret, their little torture chamber." He said gesturing to the various implements around the room. It was here that I met one of their truly deranged… The torture was unnecessary realising that I was in with a faction that was willing to work against the Forsaken and the Scourge I was pretty much willing to talk from the get go. But they weren't willing to listen…"

HPLOTFHPLOTF

"Tell me… Tell me everything!" The man practically purred as he pushed the red hot poker into Harry's flesh. He cried out in pain before forcing himself to bite his lip to keep himself quiet. "Tell me where you are from!" The interrogator ordered pulling the poker away as Harry panted for a moment tasting the coppery tang of blood in his mouth.

"A different world." Harry responded and the interrogators eyes widened slightly.

"Lies! I'll learn the truth from you." He said stabbing Harry's gut again with the poker and the teen gasped again groaning out as the flesh burned the smell permeating the air around him. "I'll rip the secrets from your flesh!" The man eagerly said and Harry wondered whether or not he was a few fries short of a happy meal _'Thank you Dudley for some of the more unique comments for insanity.'_ Harry mentally chuckled wincing again as the Interrogator left the poker in him and turned to the wheel on the rack giving it a twist, the mechanism creaked, the ropes, already holding him tight pulled tighter and Harry, gritting his teeth groaned out.

"This is not a lie, I am from a different world, I was brought here to rescue someone then get out. That is all, nothing more!" Harry snapped and the Interrogator growled as he turned it again and Harry cried out his joints hurting badly.

"To how long I was there I do not know, Vishas refused to listen to anything that I said, convinced I was lying and a spy for either the Forsaken or the Scourge, determined to find all my 'naughty secrets' he continued the torture. For a brief moment I thought I was actually going to die.

"VISHAS!" A Male voice snapped and Vishas jumped back as if he had been burnt as a man in heavy red armour walked into the room looking at Harry with disgust before turning to Vishas. "The High Inquisitor wishes to speak with him." He stopped as he studied the handiwork of Vishas. "Has he said anything?"

"He lies Commander, claims he's from another world. He speaks with a Gilneas accent, he wears enchanted bracers with the markings of Lordaeron and his clothing looks elven made. It is another scourge trick to weaken us, I am sure of it and he'll tell me all his naughty secrets." Vishas said practically brimming with energy and Harry grimaced trying not to move every slight twitch causing immense amounts of pain.

"Be that as it may, we do not have time before the Inquisitor comes looking for our newest guest." The man continued using the word guest with the utmost distaste.

"Feel free to use prisoner, torture victim, stretched man…" Harry joked through gritted teeth and refused to back down when the man glared at Harry.

"Be quiet. Your presence is a blasphemy upon the light, living traitors who willingly serve the scourge." The man snapped and Harry flinched slightly at the sheer venom in his voice.

HPLOTFHPLOTF

"It was interesting the interaction with the light that they had. The Light, many of you would see it as Gods intervention… if any of you even believe in God." Harry said as he smiled at the group. "The Light is something that is ever present, it is the very essence of goodness in the world, to the point that it could only be harnessed by people who thought that they were doing good. Those with evil intentions could never seek to use the Light. It is one of the things that made me question about the Inquisitor. She truly thought that she was in the right, that her actions were true and would destroy the evil one. If there had been a way to remove her fanaticism then she would have been a powerful ally. However, because of her blindness, when the next part happened even my gesture of good will, for her to survive left her suspicious of me. We would end up confronting each other several times before her end finally came. I just wish the same fate hadn't befallen her sibling." Harry said sadly pausing a moment as the room returned back to the room of Fallen Heroes surrounded them again. "But that is jumping ahead again. High Inquisitor Sally Whitemane, the leader of the Scarlet Crusade in Tirisfal Glades, a strong beacon to the fanatics through both her beauty and her way with words…" He was interrupted a loud crash followed by the sound of splintering wood echoed from the main room.

Harry was the first to his feet jumping up and dashing up the stairs stopping at the door as he heard two female voices talking but their words were barely audible through the thick wooden doors. "If I say run, I mean it, we've already seen that members of the scourge can apparently cross the wards, what happens next depends on who is there." Harry explained and pushed open the door.

There on the otherside of the Altar standing with the remanents of two shattered wooden boxes as they stood there, one clad in dark reds the clothing torn and in a state of disrepair her pale featuers and white hair contrasting the red make up that was on her face.

The other, clad in black and gold, with a grey and white tabard, also showing signs of damage and disrepair stood her blonde hair and pale skin similar to that of the other woman but without the red make up. "See he is here, just as we were told the one who cursed us to this existence." The one in red spoke sharply gesturing with her staff to Harry.

"Please, run away, I cannot stop what is to happen." The blonde woman spoke and Harry brought his hand to the blade at his belt.

"Well… this is not good." Harry muttered a chill running down his spine at the coming conflict. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may i introduce you to High Inquisitor Whitemane and her adopted sister Argent Confessor Paletress. Two of the people that were killed because of my actions while in service to the Lich King." Harry said through gritted teeth. "And from the looks of the broken boxes, they found their staffs... and their hats." Harry muttered in slight annoyance. _'so, they have their focuses back and their hats which are also heavily enchanted... this is going to get slightly messy.'_

TBC

Well, there is the next chapter done. Like I said at the beginning a few most likely incorrect comments about the Argent and Scarlet Crusade but it was intentional as a retelling on Harry's part. He doesn't know everything about the origins of things and in some cases is going off what he knows and guessing at the rest.

I hope you liked the chapter

Next Chapter: Chapter 12: Blade of Crimson.


	18. Chapter 12: Blades of Crimson

Lord of the Forsaken

A Harry Potter World of Warcraft Crossover

Summary: Thrown into a different dimension, Harry Potter must find his way back through any means possible while trying to survive in a strange and drastically different world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Warcraft, they both belong to their respective owners and I am not making any money from this and am only doing this to improve my talents as a writer and

Pairings: Main: Harry/Sylvanas, Harry/Lorna and Harry/Vanessa VanCleef

Chapter 12: Blades of Crimson

_Harry was the first to his feet jumping up and dashing up the stairs stopping at the door as he heard two female voices talking but their words were barely audible through the thick wooden doors. "If I say run, I mean it, we've already seen that members of the scourge can apparently cross the wards, what happens next depends on who is there." Harry explained and pushed open the door._

_There on the other side of the Altar standing with the remanents of two shattered wooden boxes as they stood there, one clad in dark reds the clothing torn and in a state of disrepair her pale featuers and white hair contrasting the red make up that was on her face._

_The other, clad in black and gold, with a grey and white tabard, also showing signs of damage and disrepair stood her blonde hair and pale skin similar to that of the other woman but without the red make up. "See he is here, just as we were told the one who cursed us to this existence." The one in red spoke sharply gesturing with her staff to Harry._

"_Please, run away, I cannot stop what is to happen." The blonde woman spoke and Harry brought his hand to the blade at his belt. _

"_Well… this is not good." Harry muttered a chill running down his spine at the coming conflict._

"Soldiers of the Scarlet Crusade, arise and fight once more." Whitemane called as her staff glowed, the base slamming into the ground dark energy rippling away from it.

"Get out of here now." Harry said closing his eyes and clapping his hands together drawing on his magic.

"We can help you fight." One of them protested but Harry shook his head as his hands parted and a staff started to form in the gap left behind.

"No you really can't get out of here before you die." Harry said as the soldiers formed, both men and women, some armoured, others clothed in dark robes, each had the same mark on their armour or robe, the mark of the Scarlet Crusade. "Find the Dark Lady, warn her." Harry ordered as he gripped control of the room struggling for a moment realising that Whitemane and Paletress were fighting to seize it and he opened a door to the side of the group that led out. "Go. NOW!" He shouted and the group moved. As the last one exited Harry smiled. "So down to me, you two… and a hell of a lot of Soldiers. Would you like me to fight left handed?" Harry taunted and then grimaced jumping back as the first attacked him.

Clad in heavy armour, the apparition of a man swung the two blades that he held downwards, his fanatacism powering the attack. Harry cursed lifting his staff up, arms sliding to either end gripping it tightly as the blade hit. His arms shaking from the force of the blow but the rune carved staff held under the force. Harry twisting spinning slightly and ducking down swiping the back of the legs of the man knocking them out from under him as he looked up narrowly blocking another hit from a Gaurdian, the blade sliding along the staff from the angle that he hit. Harry twisted his arm knocking the sword away and swung with a sharp blow but the Guardian reacted just as quickly bringing his shield up and blocking the strike.

Jumping backwards, Harry narrowly avoided a ball of fire from one of the robed Scarlets and grinned his hand pressing a rune on the staff, flames encasing the rod as he threw it quickly at the mage before sidestepping another attack from the recovered Myrmidon. The staff flew true, the magic increasing the velocity of it and impaling the shocked mage a scream as it passed through the Ethereal body and embedding in the wall as the ghostly body dropped and faded away into nothingness.

"One has fallen, it matters not, you will pay for your crimes against the Scarlet Crusade." Whitemane called and started channelling magic, unlike what Harry originally remembered her magic being white and touched by the Holy light, now it was dark and sickly purples and greens, the touch of the Lich King. "Sister, the time to stand by has ended. Fight him." Whitemane ordered and a pained expression crossed Paletress's features.

"I do not wish to do this, please… leave while you still can." She pleaded her voice showing how torn she was as her body reacted to the order from Whitemane, the Golden white light from the Holy magic forming in her hands as she too started to cast.

"I can't do that and you know it." Harry said as he summoned two blades._ 'The joys of the magic of Azeroth, the ability to store copious amounts of items on themselves.'_ Harry thought as he narrowly avoided the green energy that shot at him, the altar behind him scorched as the tapestry that rested on it burnt under the effects of the spell. "Is that all you have?" Harry questioned parrying the sword strike from the Myrmidon and then grimacing as the second strike from the Guardian cut his side. "I had worse pain from a paper cut." Harry mocked. "Stop pretending to fight and…" He never got to finish as the spell Paletress was casting slammed into him like a small car knocking him back into the altar.

Harry pulled himself up gripping the two blades tightly as the Myrmidon charged again. Harry ducked the wild swipes and struck back with his own, one blade taking the mans hands off, the swords and hands disappearing into mist as they seperated the other cutting at the weaker part of armour the man showing a look of shock on his features as he clutched at his stomach dropping to his knees and dissipating before he could even hit the floor. _'This is too easy, why haven't either of them joined in?'_ Harry mentally questioned as more soldiers charged at him with reckless abandon, blocking the sword coming at his skull and pushing back Harry felt the ground itself shake as he the room started to change. He shuddered his guard slipping as control of the room was ripped away from him the room changing into a familiar coliseum. _'The Argent Tournament? Why here?'_ He asked as he foolishly looked away from the soldier in front of him for a moment glancing at Paletress seeing a familiar golden glow in her hands. _'Of course she stole control while focusing on this spell…' _Harry mused but his thoughts were cut off as a blur of movement erupted in front of him the ghostly blade coming down infront of him. Unable to raise his guard up in time he cursed, jumping back not nearly far enough the ghostly blade passing through the front few layers of skin and his right eye.

Harry staggered back the pain caused by the Ghostly blade leaving no physical mark but the damage was all too real, his body reacting as if the blade had cut through his flesh, the eye lid going loose, unwilling to listen to any command. Harry reached up rubbing it as he brought his blade up and blocked the next attack, his arms shaking slightly struggling to hold the force of the Myrmidon's attack as it sunk into its battle lust. Harry remembered facing them. He pushed back and the man swung again, Harry sidestepped the attack stepping forwards into the mans guard and thrust the blade into the spectre a gasp of pained shock from the spirit as it slowly fades away and Harry stands there looking at the two glancing at the other Scarlet Ghosts that still remain stationary.

"Take this time to consider your past deeds." Paletress spoke softly her voice sounding strained as she continued to fight agianst the spell as the white light exploded around them and Harry gasped staggering back.

And found himself standing in a familiar sight.

The City of Stormwind burning around him.

He glanced at himself looking down at the black leathers that he was dressed in the red fabric tied around his mouth and nose, the main signifying marks of the Defias. Harry walked through the City heading towards the castle already knowing the results deep down inside his heart. Knowing that he was trapped in a nightmare of the past. His largest regret from his time in Azeroth.

Helping the Defias Brotherhood assassinate King Varian Wrynn.

He moved quickly through the Trade District, Defias celebrating around him at their success but they quickly saw him coming and moved out of the way gaining him easier access and Harry let out a quiet sigh of relief. So far things were as he remebered them.

Even the fact that he was breathing and alive. Harry continued, stepping over the dead Stormwind Guardsman that had once stood at the exit of the Trade District. The City itself was remarkably large separated into six sections, each focusing on a separate aspect although they did all intermingle. Around him he could still hear the distant sounds of battle, members of the Defias striking out at the remnants of the Stormwind Guard. They had been caught completely off guard, striking while the army was at its weakest and now the Defias stood in control of the Capital of not only the Human Alliance but the place that was generally considered the focal point of all of the Alliance.

The Dreadnought that the Defias ended up being a diversion. Where her father would have used that to attack Stormwind, Vanessa knew that it would not last long against the Alliance Navy, so she had devised a plan, with 'Admiral' Ripsnarl commanding the ship to draw their attention, Vanessa and other members of the Defias entered into Stormwind using a few old passages known only to the Stonemasons and a few of the more shady nobles. Gaining access to Old Town, they were able to strike at SI:7 the biggest threat to the Defias plan.

After that they had spread like a plague. Vanessa herself heading straight to the Castle. Harry had originally followed after her but the running combat that he found himself engulfed in had led him further and further away from her.

And now he walked up the stairs to the Castle, the guards dead, some from stab wounds, others their hands clutching at their throats faces contorted in pain and Harry knew that Vanessa had been through here. It wasn't broadcasted to anyone outside the Defias but Vanessa's skill with poisons was bordering on Godly. She could twist the most harmlest concoction into something deadly.

The gate's into the Castle sat open and Harry continued up his boots hitting the floor heavily, the sound echoing in the large corridor as he continued up, the memory of this time reminding him that Vanessa had been struggling to fight Varian and Harry's timing had prevented her death.

But he could not hear the sounds of combat, there was only a deathly silence as he stepped up to the top of the corridor looking into the Throne Room.

There lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood lay Varian. Harry frowned, the memory was different to what happened and as he glanced around a look of shock crossed his features. Anduin was slumped against the wall his throat cut, the front of his shirt stained red from the flowing blood.

'_This wasn't how it happened!'_ Harry thought as he looked up. _'We let Anduin live! The son wasn't to suffer for the sins of the Father.'_ He thought and looked at the Throne to see Vanessa lounging in it, using the Stormwind flag that once stood next to the throne to clean the blood off of her blades.

"We have succeeded, Vengeance is ours." She said seeing him and pushing herself off the Throne, moving with a catlike grace as she pulled her mask down, smiling at Harry.

"This wasn't how it was to happen." Harry responded glancing at Anduin again.

"He is a casaulty, an unnecessary one but a casualty none the less… he refused to stand down." She said a grin on her lips as if she didn't actually care about his death.

"He was an innocent, he had nothing to do with your suffering!" Harry snapped as Vanessa stepped up to him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"It doesn't matter now, what's done is done, we own Stormwind." She said with a dismissive wave.

"What happened to you, it was your plan to let Anduin leave, you were the one that said he was not to be harmed and now he lies dead by your blade?" Harry questioned, snapping in frustration at her.

"He stood in my way… and now it seems you do too." She said all hint of happiness at the victory.

"What are you…" He questioned but then stopped a sharp breath escaping his lips as he felt pain explode in his chest, glancing down he saw a blade sticking out of his chest and staggered back as she let go of him, the room melting around him as he fell back onto his rear, the illusion of life falling and finding himself sitting in front of Whitemane and Paletress.

The wound, a mortal blow in life was not as fatal for one of the Undead like he was but something about the blade was draining his energy. He struggled, his hands gripping the hilt of the blade trying to pull it free as he felt weakness overtake him. The two staring down at him, one with hatred and the other with sadness.

He tightened his grip on the blade pulling it with a groan of pain sliding the blade out and letting it drop to the side the blade clattering against the stone floor. "I won't be that easy to kill." He said gripping his staff that he had thrown earlier using it to support himself as he stood up. "The others will be here soon, I'm sure I can keep going for that long." Harry continued and Whitemane stepped forward without much concern kicking the staff out from under him and Harry collapsed to the floor the staff rolling away from him.

"You are beaten, you are pathetic and now you will die." She said as she reached down and picked up the blade that she had stabbed him with moments before.

Harry watched as she lifted the blade his arm reaching up gripping her wrist but she shook free of the grip and held it ready to plunge the blade into his chest. "I'll see you burn in hell." She whispered, her voice carrying through the almost deserted room.

The door behind her slammed open and she spun around a purple energy gripping her yanking her away from Harry. She was pulled through the air twisting around to strike at the person who had forcefully summoned her but was only successful at turning into a gauntleted fist that connected with her nose.

She cried out in pain stumbling back towards Paletress as she glared at the figure that had arrived the figure standing ready for battle, glowing blue eyes shining with hatred at the woman as he readied his runeblade.

"No one will kill my Godson."

TBC

Well there is the end of the next chapter I hope you enjoyed it.

The scene with Harry in Stormwind comes about from a twisted version of a later chapter that will appear with the story continuing and for many people that asked about Sirius, well… here's your answer.


	19. Chapter 13: Rise from the Ashes

Lord of the Forsaken

A Harry Potter World of Warcraft Crossover

Summary: Thrown into a different dimension, Harry Potter must find his way back through any means possible while trying to survive in a strange and drastically different world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Warcraft, they both belong to their respective owners and I am not making any money from this and am only doing this to improve my talents as a writer and

Pairings: Main: Harry/Sylvanas, Harry/Lorna and Harry/Vanessa VanCleef

Chapter 13: Rise from the Ashes

_She cried out in pain stumbling back towards Paletress as she glared at the figure that had arrived the figure standing ready for battle, glowing blue eyes shining with hatred at the woman as he readied his runeblade. _

"_No one will kill my Godson."_

"Sirius!" Harry said in surprise coughing groaning in pain as he tried to pull himself into a standing position and failing horribly as the potent effects of the Dagger worked their way through his body. "You're not supposed to be here…" Harry said trailing off as he struggled to focus.

"Yeah I'm supposed to be in America dealing with that little side project, you know how it is though, sometimes you just get lost on the road of life." Sirius said in amusement, the hollow echo of his voice adding an eerie tone to it as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Can't you just be bloody serious for once?" Harry said with a grimace as he tried to think on what the poison on the dagger was. _'Has to be something that the Forsaken created, the Lich King never liked dealing with anything other than the basic scourge plague, no cure to that, didn't target the undead though, he got what he wanted, no fuss and no hassle.'_ Harry thought as he winced at the burning and tingling sensation that was running through his body. "Just hold them off, I'll be back before you… gah that stings… back before you know it." Harry hissed as he fumbled for a container attached to his belt. _'It's definitely one of ours, an earlier type, abandoned by the apothecary society when… abandoned when they realised it took too long to take effect.'_ Harry thought as he fumbled with the box unhooking it and magically resizing it. Sirius was doing his best to keep Whitemane and Paletress distracted, the blonde former Argent seemed to be content to hold back, her mind was still her own, even if her body wasn't. Whitemane was on the full offensive though, and Harry could tell that even though she hadn't been active with the Scarlet Crusade that went out to purge the Forsaken and Scourge in Lordaeron, she had trained and trained very hard.

Another stabbing pain from the wound broke him from his thoughts as he looked at the wound starting to rot the damage spreading slowly. His mind ran over the notes that he had memorised concerning the plague but his vision started to swim, memories kicking to the front of his mind, memories of a short time ago. "Oh great…" He muttered to himself as he opened the resized box looking at the different vials, "I need to focus on what's in here and which one to use… and my brains showing flashbacks, priorities, I need to learn them." He half laughed half coughed, not that breathing was important to him but the coughing was more of a built in reflex of his body, old muscle memories kicking in. as he fumbled at the notes that ha been tied to the vials inside the container, the vials were the antidotes, the few that actually existed for the strains, the Forsaken had been careful in concocting them, they knew how dangerous they could be and although some relished in the risk knowing that one mistake would set them free to eternal rest, many others still didn't want to pass on and had developed the ability to neutralise the strain.

After the siege of Undercity, Sylvanas and Harry were the only ones to have a full set of anti toxins.

He walked along the street, it was just as he remembered it, rows of identical houses with rows of perfectly maintained gardens, his boots clinked with a metallic sound with each step as he walked along towards one specific house.

Harry winced again feeling the rot spreading as he fumbled with a vial, feeling the skin and muscle breaking rotting away and he knew that it was spreading, the stab wound slowly becoming a hole in his side. This had to be a very old sample, it was acting too slowly, he pulled one of the strings that tied a note to the first of three vials that he held, all cures to the early forms of the Blight. His eyes focused on the writing, his mind still unfocused watching as it bounced around in his vision, he focused harder the words coming into view. "Regardless of wound caused, feet start dissolving first, harmless if ingested." Harry muttered quickly stashing that one away. "not that one." He muttered opening another note immediately after. "Turns the person infected green, mild skin irritation." He muttered in disgust throwing the vial away, the charmed to be unbreakable vial rolling along the floor. "How did they manage to fail that badly at making a poison?" Harry question glancing down at the wound the decaying flesh forming a circle almost the size of his fist.

"Ugh, that'll have to be removed," he winced in pain as he realised he was going to have a hole in his chest because of this. "Never go sunbathing again." He muttered painfully, despite the situation he couldn't help but laugh. "Last of the early batches, Necrosis, pain in extremities… blah, blah, blah, this is it." Harry muttered popping the vial and looking at the purple liquid that rested within. "Here's to long life and lack of plague." Harry muttered and downed the vial. It burned the back of his throat and Harry grimaced in pain as he felt it working more pain flaring up throughout it's body as it. He gasped fingers scraping against the stone floor as the pain increased and yelled out in pain, one hand clenching and banging heavily onto the floor. "Damn that hurts more than I thought it would." Harry gasped and felt his vision start to go black. "Didn't it… work?" He asked as his eyes closed his arms falling limp to the side.

HPLOTFHPLOTF

Privet Drive, how many years had it been since he had last been here? It had been a long time and yet he remembered it like it was yesterday. Walking down the quiet road he glanced to the side stopping near house number 8 seeing the alleyway that Dudley had chased him through almost everyday with his gang. The house in question belonged to Piers's parents, they had ignored any sound that he had made when caught by the bunch of thugs. All because he was the 'freak' the one singled out by everyone because of his aunt and her lies.

He glanced back the way he had come, catching a glimpse of movement in the shadows and smiled. The Dark Rangers that the Dark Lady had left in his command were already moving to their appointed task. It was a cruel thing that he was about to do, many were innocent, but the message needed to be sent out. Not a message from him… but a message to him.

Every person in this street was going to die, the majority quickly, some slightly less quick, feeling their life slip away at the hands of the one they had mistreated, three people in particular were going to suffer, seeing the monster that they had helped shape come back to end them.

He stopped at the edge of the Driveway to Number 4 the lingering trace of the long since shattered Blood Ward tingling at the back of his mind. It had broken, that was to be sure without him to charge it for the last ten years it had long since worn out but something still remained, a protection hovering over the house keeping the residents safe. "How fortuitous." Harry muttered in amusement, at both the choice of word and the situation with the Dursleys, Protected from the Death Eaters but doomed to die at the hands of their own protector. Because in the end wasn't that what he originally was? His blood kept them safe from those that would seek harm, whether muggle or magical. They would not be able to harm the Dursleys inside their own house. Unless he let them in.

Dark Ranger Clea appeared next to him, the silence of her movement almost catching him off guard. "The others are in position awaiting your signal." She spoke, her voice carrying her disinterest at the situation loud and clear.

"Understood, We'll be ready to begin soon enough. I just want to make sure the ward protecting this house will work like I want it to." He said as he slowly reached out with his hand to where he knew the edge of the ward would be. Clea stood behind him watching, her original disinterest slightly diminished by his action curious as to what the result would be, but after several seconds and nothing happened she turned away to keep an eye out for any possible threats to the person she was assigned to protect. Why the Dark Lady had sent her, she didn't know, as far as she knew the raven haired man could easily protect himself.

But she would follow the Dark Lady's orders as she had sworn to do.

Harry stepped up to the door lifting his hand and knocking several times. Clea stepped back into the shadows, watching carefully as Harry waited for the door to open, she could hear the sounds of footsteps on carpet behind the door and knew someone was coming. Glancing back up the street she saw the two other Dark Rangers that had been sent to lead the other Forsaken that had come along for this little task, the door to Number 4 opened and she lifted her hand to give the signal.

Along the street the other two Dark Rangers, picked up on the movement and signalled to the people under their command.

"Yes who is it?" A female voice spoke from Number 4 and Clea turned back to look as Harry slowly lifted his head red eyes locking with the woman.

"Hello Aunt Petunia." Harry said coldly. Petunia flinched stepping back trying to slam the door but Harry reacted just as quickly hand slamming into the door shoving it open knocking her back. She opened her mouth to shout.

"VER-" She was cut off as Harry's hand covered her mouth pushing her into the Hallway.

"None of that now Petunia, what would the neighbours think if they could hear the racket?" He said before forcefully slamming her head into the wall knocking her out. He turned, looking towards the Living Room, knowing that at this time, if Vernon had kept to his usual habits he'd be vegetating on the couch watching TV. No doubt having heard the part of Petunia's shout. Harry let go of Petunia, the skinny woman dropping to the floor with a thud. He continued through to the living room.

BANG

The sound of a gun going off caught Harry by Surprise, his body shook as the round hit him in the shoulder, he staggered back slightly hand coming up to it wincing in pain as his head snapped up looking with angry red eyes straight at Vernon. "That wasn't very nice uncle." Harry growled as he pulled his hand away to look at the new injury. "Though well done on catching me by surprise." Harry said in a fake cheerful tone as Vernon started to cower seeing how little Harry had reacted to the bullet.

"Freak, what are you doing back here!?" Vernon shouted and Harry shook his head.

"Oh Vernon…" Harry said in amusement chuckling slightly as he stepped forward seeing the man flinch back heavily shaking hands aiming in Harry's direction. "Vernon, Vernon, Vernon." He spoke in a condescending manner before running forwards sidestepping as the man pulled the trigger again, the bullet punching into the wall near the window behind Harry. Harry grabbed the wrist of the arm holding the gun twisted painfully the crack of bone breaking as the man dropped the gun, Harry grinned slightly viciously as he slammed his elbow down onto the mans arm another crack signifying another break followed by a backhand that sent the larger man stumbling back into the wall before he dropped to his knees clutching his now useless arm. "That was the last time you'll ever call me freak." Harry said plainly, no trace of emotion in his voice before standing up slowly. "Now where is my cousin, where is Duddikins?" Harry called out loudly knowing that he'd be heard by the man who still lived with his parents. Harry had nothing against that, it was a wise financial decision for those still trying to get started in life, but when Dudley spent all his money on drugs and other questionable services, he found it worth mocking. "Has he grown a spine yet? Can he pick a fight with someone that isn't smaller than him?" Harry questioned turning to go towards the kitchen.

Only to walk straight into someone's fist. He staggered back holding his nose, twisting his hand slightly clicking it back into place, it hurt like a bitch but nothing distracting. "Oh there he is. Hello Dudley, long time no see, still as large as ever I see, tell me did you ever go Pro with Boxing?" Harry asked in bemusement at the still morbidly obese cousin of his. "How have you not died of a heart attack yet?" Harry asked in mild curiosity as Dudley charged at him. Jumping Back Harry led him into the living room already planning on what to do with him. Something drawn out to make him think before his end, knowing that his life could be saved at any moment and yet it wouldn't.

Dudley continued to attack him, some of his former boxing practice still there in the heavy and sluggish moves. Harry still found it easy to dodge him, having spent years fighting a war in close quarters, dodging the whale that was Dudley was almost no challenge whatsoever. He stepped back, his feet touching against the wall at the front of the house, he knew the large window was right behind him and now Harry could strike. Narrowly avoiding Dudley's punch he gripped the arm, using the large mans own momentum against him throwing him off balance and that combined with Harry's own effort threw him into and threw the window with a loud smash.

Dudley hit the floor landing on shards of glass, others dropping down over him as he slowly pulled himself up. Harry stepped up to the window frame and jumped down slamming his fist into Dudley's head and knocking him back down. "How does it feel Dudders? How does it feel to know you aren't the big man anymore. That you were knocked off your self proclaimed pedestal by the 'freak' by the 'loser' tell me Dudley." Harry said as he delivered a swift kick to the ribs as Dudley tried to pull himself up. "Actually, don't bother, because I really don't care." He said his tone shifting from sadistic to casual indifference in a heart beat. "You, your parents, this entire street, you're all a set up for something so much bigger, so much grander that this world just simply cannot comprehend!" Harry said as he gripped the back of Dudley's head and yanked him to his feet pushing him towards the street and towards one of the Forsaken that now stood there with the petrified residents of Privet Drive. "Tie him up." Harry said and pushed Dudley forwards, Skeletal hands gripped the man pulling him towards the rest of the group as Harry turned and looked at Vernon and Petunia being half dragged, half carried out towards them. As this was happening, he walked over to Clea.

"Feeling better now?" Clea asked in amusement having seen the flashes of emotion that had crossed Harry's face during the conflict.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry replied calmly watching as the Dursleys were tied up next to the rest. Clea didn't say anything else and just stepped away as Harry walked back over to the group of civilians.

"Hi guys and girls, remember me?" Harry asked glancing around, the Dursleys recognised him, but others struggled. "Oh sorry, you may not recognise me looking like this." Harry continued in amusement as he waved his hand creating a magical construct that looked similar to the way he used to appear.

Realisation crossed their face to be replaced by fear. "Oh quit your panicking." Harry said in annoyance. "I didn't come back here to do anything out of petty revenge." Harry said as he gestured to a couple of the Forsaken who dragged a handful of people away from the group including the Dursleys. "Ok well maybe not all of you." Harry said dismissively with a wave of his hand. "The rest of you, I guess you could say you're collateral damage. For what purpose I won't really go into reason, needless to say you're going to be a sign of change." Harry said with a smile before walking back out of the circle. "Say your prayers and embrace the end knowing your fate is going to be a lot more merciful than what would have happened." Harry said continuing to walk away as the other Forsaken moved in.

It wouldn't be until the next morning that the damage was seen.

HPLOTFHPLOTF

Harry's eyes snapped open pain shooting through his body as a spell washed over him. He hissed in pain feeling the lingering touch of the Death Coil that his Godfather had thrown at him, the necromantic energy shocking him awake but also hurting like hell. "Ow!" Harry shouted as he looked at his Godfather who was standing in front of him. At the opposite end of the battle damaged room stood Whitemane and Paletress looking slightly worse for wear but otherwise unharmed, no doubt Paletress had been playing the supporting role keeping Whitemane going. Harry pulled himself to his feet, "was that really necessary?" Harry asked with a grimace, wincing as he moved because of his most recent injury.

"These two ladies are proving more than a handful, I could use the help." Sirius commented and Harry glanced at him seeing the various scorch marks and dents from the conflict on his armour.

"Sirius Black needing help handling women? The world truly is about to end." Harry said in amusement as he summoned his staff back to his hand. "Ok, you take Whitemane, Paletress is mine." Harry said and Sirius nodded.

TBC

Hey Presto, chapter finished, hope you enjoyed it, once I got started it didn't take me that long to actually get it done.

Next chapter will see the conclusion of this mini battle.

For people asking me about my Wargames series here is a general response:

Wargames 2: Red Alert and Wargames 3: World on Fire are both currently discontinued, I've really struggled to write them and have no intention of picking them back up in the near future.

The Reboot of Wargames will be released sometime in the near future, back on track focusing on Star Trek which was what I was originally going to do and is going to be set in the Deep Space Nine: Harbinger game. (for anyone that doesn't know what this is, it's a PC game that was released mid 90's set roughly, if I had to hazard a guess, between series 3 and 4 of the show. So far I've written four chapters and am working on the fifth. Will release when I have about eight done I think and then gradually release them over the following weeks.

Don't forget to check my bio for updates concerning my fanfics, I do write in there from time to time to let you know what is going on, cause I don't want to just leave you all to think I'm doing nothing.

And that's enough of me rambling see you in the near future with the next update.

P.S. and thanks to Lilyth Celestyn for reading over my chapters as I'm doing them and pointing out things and letting me bounce ideas around. It's helped a lot.


	20. Chapter 14: Peace, a fleeting dream or

Lord of the Forsaken

A Harry Potter World of Warcraft Crossover

Summary: Thrown into a different dimension, Harry Potter must find his way back through any means possible while trying to survive in a strange and drastically different world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Warcraft, they both belong to their respective owners and I am not making any money from this and am only doing this to improve my talents as a writer and

Pairings: Main: Harry/Sylvanas, Harry/Lorna and Harry/Vanessa VanCleef

Chapter 14: Peace, a fleeting dream or a reality beyond grasp?

"These two ladies are proving more than a handful, I could use the help." Sirius commented and Harry glanced at him seeing the various scorch marks and dents from the conflict on his armour.

"_Sirius Black needing help handling women? The world truly is about to end." Harry said in amusement as he summoned his staff back to his hand. "Ok, you take Whitemane, Paletress is mine." Harry said and Sirius nodded._

Harry jumped forwards, not waiting for the other two to set the pace of battle, Sirius followed suit almost immediately after forcing the two apart.

Paletress's staff flicked up blocking his strike, Harry twisted flicking her staff away and spinning around adding momentum to his strike but she quickly blocked it, stepping back slightly the sound echoing through the room. Harry saw a faint glow starting to form on her hands and stabbed the tip of the staff at her breaking her concentration before the spell could even start to form, forcing her to roughly hit his staff away knocking it away from her. Harry continued jumping up kicking out at her, hitting her in the chest knocking her back against one of the pillars and flicked his wrist a blade that he had concealed in a mechanism flicking out as he went for her throat, She moved at the last second the blade scraping against the stone pillar and Harry quickly retracted it and moved to the side narrowly dodging a swipe to his side from Paletress. "You don't want to do this." Harry said as the two clashed again both fighting for supremacy, Harry had the strength advantage but it was limited by his injury, Paletress was able to hold her own in the test of strength simply because she wasn't injured having stood back during Sirius's attempt to take them both on.

"I know, but I can't hold the body back, you know that." She said and Harry nodded his head.

"I doubly cursed you when I killed you," Harry explained and kicked her away, stumbling back himself, wincing as he placed his hand against the hole in his stomach. "Of course, this little plague you two stabbed me with kinda annoys me." Harry said honestly as he flicked his hand up a spark turning into a burst of flame firing at Paletress.

She reacted just as quickly a barrier of holy light forming around her, the flames hitting it dispersing around her, the tapestries that hung above her lit up starting to burn as Paletress retaliated a wave of Holy Light being flung at him.

Harry, knowing his own shields wouldn't hold at the moment dodged, ducking behind a pillar the spell catching the edge of it and blowing a chunk out of it the stone turning into a fine powder as it flew into the air. "Huh, looks like you're playing for keeps, suppose I better up the ante a little bit." Harry muttered and resealed the staff, summoning his sword that lay discarded on the floor near the other side of the room. "C'mon Paletress, lets finish this." Harry said and Paletress nodded her head, her body moving into a combat stance while her face show her resignation to the fate that was about to come.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." She said and Harry nodded his head.

"I know, I am too." He said and charged at her. She moved her feet slightly, bracing for the attack and swung the staff with a surprising amount of dexterity, catching Harry by surprise as she held off the attack. "Ok, that was impressive, I know you're not stronger than me… how the hell are you stopping me?"

Paletress looked saddened as she pushed back a blast of holy light erupting infront of Harry as she did, he staggered back blinking away spots in his vision as Paletress struck the staff swinging up and catching him in the jaw, Harry staggered back bringing his weapon up in preparation as she moved forwards forcing him onto the defensive. Even though he was at a disadvantage he couldn't help but smirk slightly. "You've learnt some new tricks." He commented with a smile. Another blast of Holy light kept Harry on the backfoot as he staggered back spots flashing up infront of his eyes and catching him off guard completely. He was amazed that she was able to channel it so quickly even the Horseman Sir Zeliek couldn't channel the light this quickly and he was in a similar situation a puppet to the Lich Kings will with his own mind. Able to see everything that he did, futilely calling out warnings to those who would try to stand against him.

Her staff glowing in light glanced against unarmoured arm, Harry hissed in pain looking at the scorch mark that was left. The Light and Undeath did not mix. Glancing at the gloves that Paletress wore he saw intricate runes inscribed along them, "so that must be how she can still hold the staff without hurting herself." Harry mused, knowing how much pain attempting to channel the light in an undead body could cause, Arthas's forces must have come up with a set of enchantments to protect her from the negative effects of her body using the Light as a weapon like this. "I can't take too many more hits even glancing ones like that hurt." Harry muttered to himself, he couldn't hear the combat between Whitemane and Sirius but didn't chance the seconds that would be needed to look back to see what was happening. Shifting his grip on the weapon he brought it up closing his eyes as she finished another flash of light, feeling the heat from the spell as it illuminated the area with the force of what felt to be an overcharged fireball. He gritted his teeth as he ran forwards opening his eyes after a second seeing the look of surprise on Paletress's face as she tried to bring the staff to block the sword strike. "I could say the old cliché about fooling me multiple times with the same trick but I'm not going to." Harry muttered his vision still slightly blurred from the intensity of the spells.

Paletress struck out as he spoke and a ghost of a smile flickered across his face as the gambit he had been going for worked, his hand snapped up gripping the staff a hissing sound of burning skin as he held onto the blessed object,, the angle she had struck had relied less on strength and more on the light to do the damage and he had anticipated it. Wincing slightly, trying not to show the discomfort on his features he kept hold of it he swung his foot up quickly kicking her back while holding the staff. Paletress surprised by the attack lost her grip Harry throwing the staff far away from her. To the side of him he saw Whitemane come crashing out of seemingly nowhere hitting the floor with a heavy thud near Paletress as Sirius walked back, his own armour looking dented and Scorched. Harry flexed his fingers as Whitemane pulled herself back to her feet and Paletress stood stoicly watching the situation. "It's over, you've lost this fight." Harry said and readied his blade, he could hear the sounds of the people on the other side of the door and he knew that if he could hear them then the two closer to the door could hear them as well.

"We've lost?" Whitemane asked with a laugh. "Your armies are fragments of what they were and scattered across planets, your hope lies on a confused and disorganised world that with one group would deny our very existence and a group that is so inbred and bigoted that they'd sooner sell their own soul than fight with you." Whitemane snapped hearing the door behind her opening, she glanced over her shoulder seeing several people move in to the room along with the wizards that had fled earlier.

"Do you think I'm scared of your master?" Harry questioned and Whitemane laughed.

"You are." She said with a finality that surprised the group that had arrived, so certain she was of the answer. "How can you not be scared of the person who has already killed you once? That beat you and left you for dead several times over the years. That tore down the tower and scattered the Aspects." Whitemane questioned and Harry frowned.

"There are so many things that you don't understand about this world. Your master is in for a fight." Harry said calmly, the frown the only hint of emotion showing on his face at the moment.

"And there are so many things that the world doesn't know about you." Whitemane responded barely missing a beat. "Have you told them of the people you betrayed? Both in your undeath and when you were alive?" Whitemane said and Harry glared, blood red eyes locked onto Whitemane's as she stood revelling in the disruption she was causing. "How can you save them when they don't trust you." She questioned slowly, her voice dipping down quietly but still clearly heard, the words cutting through the otherwise silent room. "How many of the events could be linked back to your actions." She commented and Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "I leave you with this one line you said before. The King is dead! Long live the King." Whitemane said as she and Paletress vanished in a flash of light.

"They got away!" One of the wizards Harry didn't recognise and Harry turned his head again focusing on the Dark Ranger that stood by the side.

"Areiel, Gather your unit and scout the grounds, I want to make sure they're gone." Harry said and the White haired Ranger nodded her head turning and forcefully pushing passed the stunned wizards. "You, get Dumbledore and gather the students in the Great Hall." Harry ordered gesturing to the man who had spoken moments before, the brown haired man nodding more in surprise at being directly ordered than any submission to the request and turned to leave. "Sirius, get back to your task." Harry said lowly, having studied the wizarding group and seeing that Remus wasn't with the group, "It's too early for you to step forwards." Harry explained and Sirius frowned slightly, his helm doing much to hide his appearance but he nodded nonetheless. He turned, magic gathering in his hands and then gestured, an archway of purple light appearing.

"I'll be back before you know it." He said with a smile before walking through, a quiet shuddering sound as he stepped through before it vanished. Harry glanced at his hand seeing the burns on it and flexed it wincing in pain as he did so. With a glare he looked up at the people that were still there.

"Don't you have patrols to be doing?" He said at his own forces the few that were left quickly left as if a fire had been lit underneath them. "As for you, I have no control over you… but get out of here now." Harry practically growled, the situation had quickly changed again, something that he hadn't planned on happened and this time it almost killed him. "Always one step ahead…" He muttered quietly scratching his chin in thought. He looked up to see one of the Wizards still standing there, a dirty blond haired man with brown eyes watching him.

"You let them escape." The man said with a conviction that made Harry raise an eyebrow in curiosity. The wizard was definitely brave to accuse him of that, even though it was completely true.

"That's correct. Do you have a problem with that?" Harry questioned and the wizard glared.

"You claim they're your enemies yet you let them get away?" The wizard snapped quickly drawing his wand and pointing it at Harry who just stood there calmly.

"Because if I had destroyed their bodies it wouldn't make a difference to Arthas and it would have been a lot worse for us." Harry explained calmly as the wall shifted into a window showing the grounds of Hogwarts. "They were a trap, a very clever and underhanded one, but a trap nonetheless." Harry continued to explain, "He used it a few times during his early counter attacks, enchanted items, runes crafted into them that stored Mana, the magical energy that we use for our spells, in essence your magical core." Harry said in a simpler description for the wizard. "The magic would build up and it was linked to the person, the moment they died, in this case were killed. They'd explode." Harry explained and the Wizard looked shocked. "They would have taken a sizeable chunk of the castle out in one go." Harry explained.

"Then why did they leave? Why not force your hand?" The Wizard questioned slowly lowering his wand.

"Paletress." Harry said simply, the man looked at him in confusion not understanding who she was having not been involved in any of the conversations before. "Paletress's mind is free of the Lich King's control, I don't know how or why, but she knows and can think for herself, to an extent." Harry explained and the wizard nodded. "With that she can have some influence over the Lich King's orders, not much but enough for her to get out when they had lost instead of a wasteful sacrifice, at least that's how I'd probably try to override the command." Harry muttered thoughtfully. "After all, even though I was here, there are many commanders in this building that wouldn't be caught in the blast. It would be a waste of two very talented individuals." Harry explained before sighing. "That's enough for now, you've no doubt got things to do, I've got to go get patched up." Harry muttered as he looked down at himself.

The wizard for the first time noticed the wound Harry had sustained and Harry saw this and shook his head. "It's fine now, hurts like hell, but it'll be fine after I get patched up. It takes more than that to kill me… Again." Harry added as an afterthought as he stepped away from the Wizard walking over to the staff that he had removed from Paletress. "Still glowing, the Light has remained strong in the staff." Harry muttered as he looked down at it pondering something "Hey come here a second." Harry called to the wizard who walked over. "I want to try something, this could hurt you and hurt you quite badly so do you want to take the risk?" Harry questioned.

"What do you need me to do?" The man asked and Harry gestured to the stave.

"The Staff is still empowered by the light, something so holy, so pure will burn me with the slightest of touch," He explained and then quickly added. "The Light reacts to the undeath and the plague that was used to create me, to it I am an abomination, it will try to burn away the taint." Harry explained and the Wizard looked at him with a slight bit of unease. "It shouldn't hurt you more than a slight discomfort." Harry said as he watched the wizard look at the staff. Harry lifted his hand and gestured to the broken box, muttering a couple of words the box repaired itself landing infront of him opened up, showing the place that the staff had rested before it had been taken. "Just place it in the box, I can take it from there." Harry explained and the man looked between Harry and the staff repeatedly before letting out a deep nervous breath.

The man reached out and Harry studied him as he did so. The man was paling quickly, nervous and a thin line of sweat was forming on his brow. Harry frowned wondering why he would be this scared so quickly, a normal human would normally feel warmth and comfort from being near the light. The man reached down his fingers glancing across the edge of the staff and his hand snapped back a hiss of pain escaping his lips as the tips of his fingers were burnt. He stepped back and Harry looked at him studying the man with suspicion and even more curiosity. "What are you hiding that would make the light reject you so badly?" Harry questioned in morbid curiosity as the man looked at Harry in surprise and fear. The mans good hand snapped to his wand flicking it up the words for the killing curse leaving his lips. Harry reacted in kind, gripping the mans wrist and twisting it up the spell flying over Harry's shoulder as he did so. The green spell hitting the wall a large chunk of stone exploding and scattering from the point of impact. Harry twisted the mans arm tightening his grip on the wrist to keep control and with his other hand slammed the gloved fist into the wizards nose.

The man crumpled unconscious to the ground and Harry found himself sighing again. "Almost got me that time, that's two times I've missed death by a second… let's not try for three." Harry muttered reaching down, gripping the sleeve on the mans left arm and ripping it off, frowning at what he saw. "Huh, I wondered when you'd get involved…" Harry muttered as he studied the icon.

There on the mans upper arm was a skull and serpent tattoo.

The exact same one that Voldemort uses.

The Death Eaters had finally come out to play.

Binding the mans arms behind his back Harry pocketed the wand and then turned to look back at the staff that rested on the floor still glowing. "Now to deal with you." He muttered summoning his cloak to him and draping it over part of the staff. Shifting the box closer he reached down and gripped the staff, already feeling the intensity through the cloak as he picked it up placing it into the box, pulling the cloak away and seeing the scorch marks on it. "Tch, I liked that cloak." He muttered before reaching out and summoning Whitemane's staff. There was less of a concern with this one because her connection to the light had been severed upon her original death. He caught the staff placing it down in the crate next to Paletress's staff and closed the lid, he bowed his head slightly for a moment not doing anything other than stare at the box.

He shook his head clearing old thoughts shrinking the box and picking it up again, a weightless charm on the box made it easy enough just to put in his pocket. Turning he gripped the still dazed man, a groan of protest from the man as Harry dragged him to his feet with a grunt of pain of his own, the wound in his chest throbbing in protest. "Get Moving." Harry ordered pushing the man forwards towards the door.

'Time to head to the Great Hall and speak to the masses.'

HPLOTFHPLOTFHPLOTF

Hermione stood on the North Tower looking out across the grounds, she could see a lot of Activity, several dark clothed people moving extremely quickly towards the forest. There had been a moment when she had worried about what had happened but one of the Auror's had told her who the group was.

She frowned as she thought about Harry and his current actions, he had become so cold and distant to those he knew and didn't even attempt to talk to them outside of his retelling of his past. She looked up towards the sky and saw a dark blur moving on the skyline heading straight for her. For a moment her hand went for her wand, but she stopped seeing it to be an owl she was familiar with.

The Great Horned Owl landed on the stone of the tower wall and held out it's leg looking at her expectantly. She reached down removing the letter, taking a moment to gently stroke the owl before it took off again. She hadn't spoken to Krum in quite a while, why would he suddenly be sending her a letter now.

Hesitantly she opened the envelope and pulled out the letter, her eyes locking onto bloody fingerprints as she unfolded it.

Hermione

_Do not trust them!_

Her eyes widened and she looked around to see if anyone else was there, seeing she was alone she quickly burnt the letter and the envelope.

Krum had given her a warning and it had probably cost him his life.

But who was he talking about?

TBC

Well there is the (Very long) overdue chapter for The Lord of the Forsaken, main reason it took so long are as follows:

I've been ill again recently,

Working on side projects like my lets play and my Wargames fanfic.

Work… need I say more

I really, REALLY, hated writing that fight scene at the start, infact I still don't like it that well.

Oh well, that's all for now I hope you like the chapter. Any comments feel free to leave a review, I'll answer any questions you leave (as long as you're signed in so I can reply) other than that see you later.


	21. Chapter 15: Moving Onwards

Lord of the Forsaken

A Harry Potter World of Warcraft Crossover

Summary: Thrown into a different dimension, Harry Potter must find his way back through any means possible while trying to survive in a strange and drastically different world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Warcraft, they both belong to their respective owners and I am not making any money from this and am only doing this to improve my talents as a writer and

Pairings: Main: Harry/Sylvanas, Harry/Lorna and Harry/Vanessa VanCleef

Chapter 15: Moving Onwards

The students were restless, Dumbledore observed them as they waited, he was curious as to why Harry would want to speak to all the students, he was curious as to what Harry was planning, there were too many events happening all around him and he barely had the first pieces while the finish line was quickly closing in. _'What are you hiding from us Harry?'_ Dumbledore questioned as he looked around at the students talking amongst themselves.

There was confusion among them, they were pulled from classes brought down here and were told that Harry wanted to talk to them but he wasn't here. Glancing around the room he could see several of the people that had come with Harry, several of what he had come to learn were called Dark Rangers, former Elves who had fallen and been brought back to their current unlife. Just like Harry had been. They stood, dark leather armour, each armed with two dangerous looking short blades and a bow. Though to the students they looked calm with how they stood, Dumbledore had been watching and understanding people for years. He knew they were ready to take action at a moments notice, to strike out at any perceived threat.

For his own comfort he had initially had the portraits keep an eye on them, to make sure they didn't do anything.

They had been detected almost instantly, the Rangers seemingly vanishing whenever the people in the pictures started to watch them. When they weren't disappearing almost in plain sight, they would be very cautious and choose their words with great care even slipping into a language that he hadn't heard before. It was not the same as the language that Harry and Sylvanas had spoken to each other in the Room of Requirements, they were trying to keep something hidden and Dumbledore didn't have a clue.

And then the portraits rebelled after a threat from Sylvanas. Not many notice the moving portraits simply because they grow accustomed to them during their time here, perhaps he had been a bit too hasty or perhaps Harry had warned them about the portraits before their arrival. Either way, Sylvanas had grown tired of them watching her and her people and had spoken quite… forcefully about them stopping.

They had initially been nervous and Dumbledore had thought to call her bluff, But Sylvanas had in return showed that she wasn't bluffing and one of the wizards that had joined the group had demonstrated their capabilities and stripped all the protective enchantments off of a corridor of pictures within a few seconds. At that point Dumbledore knew the paintings wouldn't watch them at all fearing for their own safety.

He looked at the back of the room, leaning in the doorway was Sylvanas herself, half watching the students, half keeping an eye out for Harry. There was a connection between the two that he didn't understand, she had tortured him, caused him untold levels of anguish and now she was his closest confidant.

This new opponent, the Lich King was someone that Dumbledore had to admit frightened him, to so easily cause the Death of the Minister, none of the group had confirmed that it was his plague that killed the Minister but Dumbledore knew how to read between the lines. Then there was the new Minister that was brought in practically under his nose with barely a peep from the Wizengamot, a few people that he had spoken to had sounded positively ecstatic about him being voted in. It was unusual, so many happy for him to be there, yet so little information existed about him.

Sylvanas stepped away from the doorframe and Dumbledore saw one of the Auror's tumble painfully to the ground, his face hitting the stone as he landed, not attempting to catch himself. He frowned, the mans arms were tied behind his back. Slowly he stood up about to speak when he heard a familiar voice speaking up.

"Well now that this unavoidable delay is being dealt with, I have something to tell you all." Harry said walking calmly into the room, glancing around at the students that were mainly focused on the bound Auror as Harry grabbed him by the back of his shirt and forced the man to his feet. "The Professors here aren't willing to tell you because they think it would cause a panic, that you're too sensitive and too naïve for this kind of information." Harry started speaking. Dumbledore stood to start speaking but Harry continued without letting him have a chance. "There is a war coming, bigger than Voldemort and bigger than the wizarding world. The enemy that we face is something that even scares Voldemort." Harry said grinning in amusement as he saw each and every one of the students flinching. "This man here, one you are meant to trust because he's an Auror… well lets just say he isn't as legit as he makes himself look." Harry continued and gestured to the sleeve that he had torn off and the tattoo that was there. "This is what delayed me… and not the chunk I'm currently missing from my chest, though that held me up too." Harry added, "This man, under the guise of being here to protect you was actually here to do something else." Harry said and turned around to face Dumbledore staring at the aged wizard in the eyes.

"And what would that be Mr Potter?" Dumbledore questioned, unsure as to whether or not he liked where this was going.

"He came here to seek a cease fire on behalf of Voldemort." Harry said and there was a collective gasp. "Something spooked your Dark Lord that badly that he's now running to you." Harry said and Dumbledore glanced around at the students. "What do you plan to do about it Dumbledore?" Harry questioned.

"This could be the chance to end our civil war and unite the wizarding world again my boy, it is an option that we can't refuse." Dumbledore spoke, he knew that Riddle was doing this for his own gain, to save his own skin but even still there was the chance that he could help the Death Eaters towards the light and help them. He had to take it.

"Then leave the meetings to me." Harry said calmly continuing to stare unblinkingly at Dumbledore as he said it, surprising the old man slightly, Dumbledore believing that this newer, darker Harry would have only wanted to kill Voldemort and not ally with him. Almost as if he could read his thoughts, Harry smiled as he started to speak again. "As much as I'd love the bastard to die a slow and painful death, and believe me when I say this, I will get revenge when all this is done if he survives, but I won't turn away a skilled spellcaster." Harry explained and Dumbledore was honestly surprised by Harry's statement, as were several others on the teaching staff.

Harry gestured to one of the Dark Rangers who walked over calmly, "Take him, send the message and arrange a meeting." Harry ordered and the Dark Ranger spared an almost imperceptible glance at Sylvanas before moving over and grabbing the Death Eater and dragging him out with ease that surprised many of the students, she didn't look strong enough to drag a grown man around with relative ease.

Harry followed after moments later. Having said what he was coming to say and exiting almost as quickly. Dumbledore looked around at the stunned students as food began to appear on the plates before his thoughts drifting back to the Boy Who Lived. "What are you planning Harry?" Dumbledore muttered, barely audible to himself let alone the people sat next to him.

HPLOTFHPLOTF

There was something happening that concerned Voldemort. It was not something that he fully understood, but he was starting to see the picture take shape. Something was coming that was going to shake the wizarding world… perhaps even the muggle world to its very foundation. If his observations were correct, it could inevitably lead to the destruction of all life on the planet, including himself.

This Lich King that had confronted him… the power that Voldemort had felt from the man, the armour which looked straight out of a fantasy novel, the overpowering feel of death that seemed to choke the room as he appeared, the gateway that he had used unlike any form of magical transportation that Voldemort had ever witnessed.

And then those winged spectres that followed after him, hovering behind him silently watching Voldemort and his Death Eaters, their calmness and blatant dismissal had annoyed him, he had infact ordered several of the recruits to attack the man, the armoured figure, the power radiating off of him did Unnerve Voldemort a lot, he didn't show it, years of masking his true thoughts from the masses had given him a good poker face.

But when the Killing Curses hit and the figure barely even flinched, then he was slightly nervous.

The offer had been given moments after, the Lich King more amused at the attempts of the rookie death eaters didn't even strike them down. The offer was a simple one, agree to serve him or perish. Voldemort frowned upon hearing this, especially after the Lich King threw something to his feet.

A golden locket.

A barely unnoticeable twitch of his eye as he watched the locket bounce across the floor, the slight chink of metal on stone before it skidded to a stop in front of him. The message had been clear as crystal.

The Lich King knew about his Horcruxes.

Leaving moments later, the same way he had arrived a doorway of some form of magical energy forming in the air behind the figure, he turned, walking through it dismissing Voldemort as an insignificant threat. And immediately Voldemort began working on his own plan, there was a reason he was known as one of the darkest wizards known to the Wizarding World, why so many feared to even speak his name. This new player, he knew how to adapt to the situation and constantly turn it to his advantage. He knew that in a situation like this the Lich King could possibly be a dangerous threat.

Looking around the empty inner sanctum he found his eyes drawn to the Locket that still sat on the floor. Never had he felt the cold hand of death closing in on him quite like he did right now. He summoned it to his hand, feeling the coldness of the metal and no trace of the fragment of his soul that had been stored there before and yet the Locket was perfectly unharmed. No magic he knew of could do such a thing and at this point he was possibly one of the few people in the world to be knowledgeable about Horcruxes.

He tapped the arm of the chair that he was sitting in thoughtfully wondering what the options that he had access too, Voldemort frowned only thinking of a few that would come to mind. He could agree to serve the Lich King, but that was unacceptable, he was Lord Voldemort, he bowed to no one! Another option was to refuse and try to fight, but his mind was already dismissing that notion, without knowing what would be effective, fighting alone would be pointless, it would inevitably lead to his defeat. It left only one option open to him. He refused to hide from this threat so that didn't even enter his mind, the one option he had, the one he hated to even consider but knew it needed to be done.

Contact Albus Dumbledore.

He was curious as to what had been going on recently in Hogwarts, no news, no letters, no information from his contacts. Nothing seemed to be leaving and yet a lot of people had been seen entering, unknowns and Voldemort didn't like unknowns.

And so he had summoned one of the newer recruits, an Auror that had joined his ranks, disillusioned with the way the Ministry was stagnating and seeking a chance to improve on things. His reasons didn't concern Voldemort, only his loyalty. From that he had been sent to make contact with Dumbledore to arrange a meeting.

It was two days after the Auror had been sent to Hogwarts that he got his answer, a brown box had been placed on the table in the main area. The only note on it being one that had his name scribbled hastily on it.

He flicked his wand, scanning it with all the identification spells that he could, nothing harmful jumped out at him, there was a cooling charm and a preservation charm on it but nothing else. Dismissing the Death Eater that had brought the package he watched the entrance to the room waiting until the door had closed before looking back to the package. He lifted the note again, studying the handwriting, it didn't look like it belonged to anyone that he knew, friend or foe but with the haste it was written in, it would be hard to tell. He undid the string letting it fall away as he continued to look at the box.

Several more moments passed before he opened it, dismissing any thoughts of fear that may have crossed his mind. He was Lord Voldemort, he wasn't going to cower. Lifting the lid off the box he placed it to one side and stared at what was inside.

A letter and something in a black cloth. He picked up the letter slowly, opening it and frowning as he read the note.

Riddle

_Glastonbury Tor_

_Midnight_

_We'll meet then._

_Potter_

_P.S. Your associate met with an unfortunate accident._

He was stunned, Potter was alive? All evidence had shown that he had vanished off the face of the Earth, Rituals, locator spells, divinations and other magics had been used to track him and nothing had turned up. No trace of the teen could be found and now a note apparently had come from him.

Looking at the black cloth covered object he already knew what it was going to be. He reached down, his pale skin a stark contrast to the darkness of the cloth, gripping it and yanking it off he frowned. There in the box, staring up at him with a look of shock etched on his face the death eater that he had sent to Hogwarts.

"What are you planning Potter?" Voldemort asked, as he looked back at the note before apparating away to arrange things in his absence.

HPLOTFHPLOTF

Glastonbury Tor, he didn't expect to be back so soon, but it was a perfect meeting place for what needed to be done. He could hear music in the background carried from nearby through the otherwise silent night. Over time he had become much more interested in orchestral music, He actually had to thank Lorna for that, it had surprised him slightly and it didn't seem to match with her feisty personality.

He closed his eyes, listening to the music as he waited, would Voldemort show up? That was a question that nagged at the back of Harrys mind, would he show up alone was another one that pestered him. After all, could the dark lord be trusted? "What the hell am I thinking? Of course he can't… the only question is will he be more of use to me alive or dead?" As he finished this thought he heard a loud crack echo in the night.

Opening one eye slowly he looked to see the man in question standing there looking around, having not seen Harry sitting against the Tor. "Hello Riddle." Harry spoke up, surprising the Dark Lord who spun around to face where the voice had come from.

"Potter."

"I think we need to talk."

TBC

Sorry about the huge delay here guys, I could make excuses but I'm not going to, the chapter is done and I'm hopefully going to get more done in the near future.

Again apologies for the delay.


End file.
